TIÉNTAME AL AMANECER
by DMtwilight
Summary: Adaptación de la la novela de Lisa Kleypas- Es una bonita historia y el tecer libro de esta saga (Swan) trata sobre la vida de Esme Swan y Carlisle Facinelli (No dejes de leer la historia)- Espero que disfruten :D
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

 _LONDRES_

 _Hotel Rutledge_

 _Mayo de 1852_

Sus posibilidades de un matrimonio aceptable estaban a punto de fracasar, y todo por un hurón.

Desafortunadamente, Esme Swan había perseguido a Dodger por medio Hotel Facinelli antes de recordar un hecho importante: para un hurón, una línea recta incluía seis zigs y siete zags.

\- Dodger - dijo Esme desesperadamente -. Regresa. ¡Te daré un panecillo, alguna de mis cintas, cualquier cosa! Oh, voy a fabricar una bufanda contigo...

Tan pronto como atrapara a la mascota de su hermana, juró que alertaría a la gerencia del Facinelli de que Alice cobijaba a las criaturas más inverosímiles en su suite familiar, lo cual estaba definitivamente en contra de la política del hotel. Por supuesto, eso podría causar que el clan Swan entero fuera expulsado del lugar.

Pero en esos momentos, a Esme no le importaba.

Dodger había robado una carta de amor que le había enviado Harry Clearwater, y nada tenía importancia excepto recuperarla. Sólo hacía falta que Dodger hubiera escondido la maldita carta en algún lugar público donde alguien pudiera descubrirla y las oportunidades de Esme de casarse con un joven respetable y maravilloso se perderían para siempre.

Dodger se apresuró a través de los lujosos vestíbulos del Facinelli Hotel permaneciendo fuera del alcance. La carta estaba sujeta con sus largos dientes delanteros.

Mientras perseguía al hurón, Esme rogaba que nadie la viera. No importa cuán reputado fuera el hotel, una joven respetable nunca debería haber dejado su suite sin acompañante. Sin embargo, Miss Hale, su acompañante, estaba todavía en cama. Y Alice había ido temprano en la mañana a montar con su hermana, Bella.

\- ¡Vas a pagar por esto, Dodger!

La traviesa criatura pensaba que todo era para su diversión. Ninguna canasta o ningún envase pasó sin ser volcado o investigado, no se olvidó de ninguna calceta, ningún peine, ni ningún pañuelo. Dodger robaba artículos personales y los dejaba amontonados bajo sillas y sofás, y se echaba a dormir una siesta en las gavetas de la ropa limpia Lo peor de todo es que él era tan divertido en sus travesuras, que toda la familia Swan estaba a favor de pasar por alto su comportamiento.

Cada vez que Esme desaprobaba las travesuras del hurón, Alice se deshacía en disculpas y prometía que Dodger no lo haría nuevamente. Y como Esme quería a su hermana menor, había tratado de soportar el estar viviendo con su aborrecible mascota.

Esta vez, sin embargo, Dodger había ido demasiado lejos.

El hurón hizo una pausa en una esquina, inspeccionó para asegurarse de que no estaba siendo perseguido, e hizo una pequeña danza guerrera y una serie de volteretas que expresaban deleite puro. Aun ahora, cuando Esme quería asesinarle, ella no podía dejar de admitir que era adorable.

\- Vas a morir - le dijo ella, acercándosele de una manera tan poco amenazadora como le era posible -. Dame la carta, Dodger.

El hurón pasó velozmente por delante del hueco de una columnata que lo envió tres pisos abajo, al nivel del entrepiso. Esme se preguntó hasta dónde iba a tener que perseguirle. Él podría cubrir bastante territorio, y el Facinelli era enorme, ocupando cinco manzanas completas en el distrito de los teatros.

\- Esto - masculló ella por lo bajo - es lo que ocurre cuando se es un Swan. Los contratiempos... los animales salvajes... las casas incendiadas... las maldiciones... los escándalos...

Esme amaba a su familia entrañablemente, pero anhelaba el tipo de vida pacífica y normal que no parecía posible para un Swan. Ella quería paz. Lo predecible.

Dodger atravesó corriendo el portal de las oficinas del administrador en el tercer piso, que pertenecía al señor Banner. El administrador era un hombre entrado en años con un espeso bigote blanco, las puntas pulcramente enceradas. Como los Swan se habían detenido en el Facinelli muchas veces en el pasado, Esme supo que Banner reportaría cada detalle de lo ocurrido en su piso ante sus superiores. Si el administrador encontraba después lo que ella estaba buscando, la carta sería confiscada, y la relación de Esme con Harry sería descubierta. Y el padre de Harry, Lord Clearwater, nunca aprobaría a la pareja si hubiera aunque sea un soplo de impropiedad en ella.

Esme contuvo su aliento y retrocedió contra la pared cuando Banner salió de sus oficinas con dos hombres del personal del Facinelli.

\- Vaya a las oficinas centrales de inmediato, Morris- decía el administrador -. Quiero que usted investigue el tema de los cargos del cuarto del Señor W. Él tiene fama de afirmar que los cargos son incorrectos cuando son, de hecho, precisos. De ahora en adelante, pienso que es mejor hacerle firmar un recibo cada vez que hace un cargo.

\- Sí, Sr. Banner.

Los tres hombres avanzaron a lo largo del vestíbulo, fuera del camino de

Esme.

Cautelosamente, ella avanzó sigilosamente hacia el portal de las oficinas y miró a hurtadillas alrededor de la jamba. Los dos cuartos conectados parecieron estar desocupados.

\- Dodger - le susurró ella urgentemente, y le vio correr a toda prisa bajo una silla -. ¡Dodger, ven aquí!

Lo cual, claro está, le produjo más excitación, brincando y bailando.

Mordiendo su labio inferior, Esme cruzó el umbral. El cuarto de la oficina central estaba generosamente dimensionado, provisto con un escritorio macizo con una pila de libros y papeles. Un sillón tapizado en cuero borgoña había sido colocado contra el escritorio, mientras otro estaba situado cerca de una chimenea vacía con una repisa de mármol.

Dodger esperó al lado del escritorio, con ojos brillantes. Sus bigotes avanzaron dando sacudidas por encima de la codiciada carta. Él fijó la mirada en Esme, cuando ella avanzó lentamente hacia él.

\- Así es - apaciguó ella extendiendo su mano lentamente -. Qué buen niño, un niño tan precioso... espera allí mismo, y tomaremos la carta y le llevaremos de regreso a nuestra suite, y te daré tu…

Poco antes de que ella pudiera coger la carta, Dodger había reptado bajo el escritorio con ella.

Roja de furia, Esme miró alrededor del cuarto en busca de algo, cualquier cosa, que pudiera usar para pinchar a Dodger y saliera de su escondite.

Viendo de reojo un candelabro de plata en la repisa de la chimenea, ella trató de tirarlo hacia abajo. Pero el candelabro no se movía, había sido incrustado en la repisa de la chimenea.

Ante los ojos asombrados de Esme, el panel entero detrás de la chimenea giró silenciosamente. Ella se quedó sin aliento ante el mecanismo mágico de la puerta con su movimiento automatizado. Lo que había parecido ser ladrillo sólido no era más que una fachada con la textura del ladrillo.

Dodger salió rápidamente del escritorio y pasó a través de la abertura.

\- Maldito - dijo Esme jadeantemente -. ¡Dodger, no me desafíes!

Pero el hurón no hizo caso. Y, para empeorar las cosas, ella podía oír la voz del señor Banner cuando regresaba al cuarto.

\- ...Por supuesto que Mr. Facinelli debe ser informado. Póngalo en el informe. Y sobre todo no olvide…

Sin tiempo de considerar sus opciones, o las consecuencias, Esme se lanzó a través de la chimenea, y la puerta se cerró detrás de ella.

Fue absorbida por la oscuridad, tal como esperaba, y se esforzó en escuchar lo que ocurría dentro de la oficina. Aparentemente no había sido detectada. El Sr. Banner continuó su conversación, algo acerca de informes y las preocupaciones de orden del hotel.

A Esme se le ocurrió que podría tener que esperar mucho antes de que el administrador dejase la oficina de nuevo. O tendría que encontrar otro modo para salir. Por supuesto, simplemente podría regresar a través de la chimenea y anunciar su presencia ante Mr. Banner. Sin embargo, ella no podía ni siquiera imaginar cuánto tendría que explicar, y el hacerlo le haría pasar vergüenza.

Cambiando de dirección, Esme percibió que estaba en un largo pasillo, con una fuente de luz difusa viniendo desde alguna parte al final. Ella miró hacia arriba. El pasaje estaba iluminado por un rayo de luz diurna, similar a la que los antiguos egipcios habían usado para determinar la posición de las estrellas y los planetas.

Ella podía oír al hurón reptando cerca en alguna parte.

\- Pues bien, Dodger - masculló ella - tú nos metiste en esto. ¿Por qué no me ayudas a encontrar una salida?

Dodger avanzó a lo largo del pasillo y desapareció en las sombras. Esme suspiró y lo siguió. Rehusaba aterrorizarse, habiendo aprendido con los Swan que, por mucha calamidad que uno pasase, perder la cabeza nunca ayudaba en una situación.

Esme caminó con dificultad a través de la oscuridad, manteniendo las puntas de sus dedos contra la pared para orientarse. Había recorrido pocas yardas cuando oyó un rasguño. Congelándose en el lugar, Esme esperó intentando escuchar.

Todo estaba en silencio.

Pero tenía los nervios de punta y su corazón comenzó a retumbar cuando vio el resplandor de la luz de una lámpara, que luego se apagó.

Ella no estaba sola en el pasillo.

El ruido de pasos se hizo más cercano y más cercano, con la veloz determinación de un depredador.

Alguien se dirigía directamente hacia ella.

Ahora, decidió, era el momento apropiado para asustarse. Muy asustada, deshizo el camino andado. Ser perseguida por personas desconocidas en corredores oscuros era una experiencia nueva para un Swan. Maldijo sus faldas pesadas, elevándolas frenéticamente con los puños cuando trató de correr. Pero la persona que la persiguió era demasiado rápida como para evitarla.

Un grito escapó de su garganta cuando fue tomada desprevenida en un asimiento brutal, expertamente controlado. Era un hombre –uno grande – y la agarraba de un modo que le arqueaba la espalda contra su pecho. Una de sus manos presionó su cabeza bruscamente hacia un lado.

\- Debería saber - bajando la voz escalofriantemente cerca de su oreja – que con un poquito más de presión de la que ejerzo ahora, podría romperle el cuello. Dígame su nombre, y lo que está haciendo aquí dentro.

.

.

.

.

Hola! De nuevo por aquí, espero que lo disfruten :D


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Casi no podía pensar con la sangre subiéndosele a la cabeza y el daño que le hacía su agarre. El pecho del desconocido, detrás de ella, era muy fuerte.

\- Esto es un error - logró decir -. Por favor.

Él presionó su cabeza un poco más hasta que ella sintió un tirón en el cuello.

\- Su nombre - insistió él amablemente.

\- Esme Swan - dijo ella quedando sin aliento.

\- Lo siento. Estoy muy apenado. No quise… ¿Esme? - Soltándola.

\- Sí. - ¿Por qué había dicho su nombre como si la conociera? - ¿Usted... usted pertenece al plantel fijo del hotel?

Él ignoró la pregunta. Una de sus manos se deslizó ligeramente sobre sus brazos, como si buscara algo. Su corazón palpitaba como el batir de las alas de un pajarito.

\- No haga eso - resolló ella entre bocanadas de aire, apartándose de su toque.

\- ¿Por qué está usted aquí? - La enfrentó.

Ninguno de los conocidos de Esme alguna vez la había tratado con tanta familiaridad. Estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para que el rayo de luz permitiera a Esme ver su fuerte contorno, las delgadas facciones y el brillo de sus profundos ojos.

Peleando por recobrar el aliento, Esme se sobresaltó por el dolor de su cuello. Extendió su mano y trató de calmar el dolor cuando habló.

\- Estaba... estaba persiguiendo a un hurón, y la chimenea en la oficina del Sr. Banner estaba abierta, la atravesamos y luego traté de encontrar un camino de salida. - Sorteando la pregunta eficazmente con una explicación disparatada.

\- ¿Un hurón? ¿Una de las mascotas de su hermana?

\- Sí - dijo ella, desconcertada. Se restregó el cuello y se sobresaltó -. ¿Pero cómo supo usted... cómo encontrarnos? ¡No, por favor no me toque, yo... ay!

Él le había dado la vuelta, aproximándola, y había puesto su mano en el costado de su cuello.

\- Quédese quieta. - Su toque era hábil y seguro cuando le masajeaba la sensible piel -. Si trata de escaparse de mí, simplemente la atraparé otra vez.

Estremeciéndose, Esme soportó el masaje de sus dedos, y se preguntaba si no estaba a merced de un loco. Él presionó más fuerte, provocando una sensación que no era ni de placer ni de dolor, sino una mezcla de ambos.

Emitió un sonido de consternación, contorsionándose impotentemente.

Para su sorpresa, se calmó el ardor provocado por el pinchazo del nervio, y sus músculos rígidos se volvieron laxos por el alivio. Exhaló un largo suspiro bajando su cabeza.

\- ¿Mejor? - Preguntó él, usando ahora ambas manos, sus pulgares acariciando la parte de atrás de su cuello, resbalándose bajo el lazo que bordeaba la parte alta de su vestido.

Esme, profundamente avergonzada, trató de alejarse de él, pero sus manos sujetaron sus hombros instantáneamente. Aclaró su garganta y dijo dignamente:

\- Señor, me gustaría que me guiara para salir de aquí. Mi familia le recompensará sin preguntas.

\- Por supuesto. - Él la soltó lentamente -. Jamás nadie usa este pasillo sin mi permiso. Asumo que alguien aquí dentro se equivocó de camino.

Los comentarios se parecían a una disculpa, aunque su tono no estaba apesadumbrado en lo más mínimo.

\- Le aseguro que no tuve intención de hacer algo aparte de recuperar ese maldito animal.

Ella sintió a Dodger merodeando cerca del dobladillo de sus faldas.

El desconocido se agachó y levantó en brazos al hurón. Sujetando a Dodger por el cuello, se lo dio a Esme.

\- Gracias. - El cuerpo flexible del hurón se aflojó condescendiente con el agarre de Esme. Como era de esperar, la carta no estaba -. Dodger, maldito ladrón, ¿dónde está? ¿Qué has hecho con ella?

\- ¿Qué está buscando?

\- Una carta - dijo Esme tensamente -. Dodger la robó y la trajo aquí dentro... debe estar en algún lugar cerca.

\- Ya la encontrarán.

\- Pero es importante.

\- Obviamente, si usted se ha metido en tal problema para recuperarla. Venga conmigo.

A regañadientes, Esme murmuró su asentimiento y le permitió tomar su codo.

\- ¿Dónde vamos?

No hubo respuesta.

\- Yo preferiría que nadie supiera de esto - aventuró Esme -. Estoy segura que usted no lo contará. ¿Puedo confiar en su discreción, señor? Debo evitar el escándalo cueste lo que cueste.

\- Las jovencitas que desean evitar el escándalo probablemente deberían permanecer en sus suites del hotel - apuntó él poco servicialmente.

\- Estaba perfectamente contenta de permanecer en mi cuarto – protestó Esme -. Sólo por Dodger lo tuve que dejar. Tengo que recuperar mi carta. Y estoy segura de que mi familia le compensará por su molestia, si usted quiere.

\- Tranquila.

Él encontró el camino a través de las sombras del pasillo sin ninguna dificultad, el agarre en el codo de Esme era suave pero inflexible. No fueron hacia la oficina del Sr. Banner sino que, en lugar de eso, fueron en la dirección opuesta, por lo que pareció una distancia interminable.

Finalmente, el desconocido se detuvo, se volvió hacia un lugar en la pared, y empujó abriendo una puerta.

\- Entre.

Con vacilación, Esme le precedió a un cuarto bien alumbrado, una especie de sala, con una fila de ventanas Palladian con vistas a la calle. Un escritorio de roble ocupaba un lado del cuarto, y los estantes de libros ocupaban todo el espacio de la pared.

Había una mezcla agradable y extrañamente familiar de perfumes en el aire, a cera de velas, a vitela, a tinta y a la cubierta de los libros, olía como el viejo estudio de su padre.

Esme se giró hacia el extraño, quien había entrado en el cuarto y había cerrado la falsa puerta.

Era difícil adivinar su edad, parecía estar cerca de los treinta años, pero había un halo de experiencia mundana a su alrededor, una sensación de que había visto demasiado en la vida y que nada podría sorprenderlo.

Tenía un cabello tupido, bien cortado, Rubio como el sol al mediodia, y un bello rostro donde sus cejas un poco más oscuras sobresalían en un llamativo contraste. Y era guapo como Lucifer, cejas fuertes, línea recta y definida en la nariz, y boca ancha. El ángulo marcado de su mandíbula representaba tenacidad, la viva estampa de un hombre que quizá había tomado demasiado, incluyéndose a sí mismo. Algo serio también.

Esme se ruborizó mientras se sentía perdida mirando sus intensos ojos verdes, sombreados por sus pestañas. Su mirada fija pareció acogerla, consumiendo cada detalle. Notó leves sombras bajo sus ojos, que no hacían nada por deteriorar su buena apariencia.

Un caballero habría dicho alguna broma, algo reconfortante, pero el desconocido quedó en silencio.

¿Por qué clavó sus ojos en ella? ¿Quién era él, y qué autoridad esgrimía en este lugar?

Tenía que decir algo, cualquier cosa, para romper la tensión.

\- El olor de los libros y la leña - comentó ella estúpidamente - ...me recuerda al estudio de mi papá.

El hombre dio un paso hacia ella, y Esme se echó atrás reflexivamente.

Ambos se atraían. Parecía que las preguntas llenasen el aire entre ellos como si se hubieran escrito con tinta invisible.

\- Su padre falleció tiempo atrás, creo. - Su voz pulida, profunda e inflexible se correspondía con el resto de él. Tenía un acento interesante, no completamente británico, los vocales llenas, pesadas y abiertas.

Esme inclinó la cabeza desconcertada.

\- Y su madre al poco tiempo - sumó él.

\- ¿Cómo... cómo sabe usted eso?

\- Es mi trabajo saber todo lo posible acerca de los invitados del hotel.

Dodger se retorció en su agarre. Esme se agachó para bajarlo. El hurón se pavoneó hacia una silla muy grande cerca de la chimenea, y resueltamente se hundió en el tapizado de terciopelo.

Esme se resignó a mirar al desconocido otra vez. Él estaba vestido con bellas ropas oscuras hechas a medida con sofisticada holgura. Prendas de primera calidad, sin embargo, llevaba puesta una simple corbata negra sin alfileres, y no había botones de oro en su camisa, o cualquier otra ornamentación que lo proclamara como un caballero. Sólo una simple cadena de reloj en la parte delantera de su chaleco gris.

\- Su acento parece americano - dijo ella.

\- Búfalo, Nueva York - contestó él -. Pero he vivido aquí por algún tiempo.

\- ¿Está usted empleado por el Sr. Facinelli? - preguntó ella cautelosamente.

Una inclinación de cabeza sola fue su respuesta.

\- ¿Usted es uno de sus gerentes, supongo?

Su cara era inescrutable.

\- Por ahí va la cosa.

Ella comenzó a avanzar con indecisión hacia la puerta.

\- Bien, le dejaré con su trabajo, Señor...

\- Necesitará un acompañante apropiado que vaya con usted en su camino de vuelta.

Esme lo consideró. ¿Le debería decir que enviara por su acompañante? No... la Señorita Hale probablemente todavía dormía. Había sido una noche difícil para ella. La Señorita Hale era propensa algunas veces a las pesadillas, que la dejaban temblorosa y exhausta al día siguiente. No ocurría a menudo, pero cuando lo hacía, Esme y Alice trataban de dejarla descansar lo más posible.

El desconocido la contempló por un momento.

\- ¿Quiere que envíe a por una criada que la acompañe?

La primera intención de Esme fue estar de acuerdo. Pero no quería esperar aquí con él durante algunos minutos. No confiaba en él en lo más mínimo.

Cuando él vio su indecisión, torció su boca sarcásticamente.

\- Si fuera a molestarla - le espetó - ya lo habría hecho a estas alturas.

Se ruborizó profundamente por su brusquedad.

\- Eso dice usted. Pero por todo lo que sé, podría ser un agresor tardío.

Él apartó la vista por un momento, y cuando volvió la mirada hacia ella, sus ojos brillaban con diversión.

\- Está a salvo, Srta. Swan. - Su voz enriquecida con una risa perezosa -. De verdad. Déjeme enviar a por una criada.

El resplandor de humor cambió su cara, impartiendo tal calor y hechizo, que Esme estaba casi alarmada. Ella resguardó su corazón, comenzando a originarse un nuevo y agradable sentimiento a través de su cuerpo. Cuando lo observó ir al cordón del timbre, Esme recordó el problema de la carta perdida.

\- Señor, mientras esperamos, ¿me haría el favor de buscar la carta que se perdió en el pasillo? Tengo que recuperarla.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó él, como respuesta.

\- Razones personales - dijo Esme al instante.

\- ¿Es de un hombre?

Ella se esforzó en dar el tipo de mirada desdeñosa que le había visto a la Señorita Hale proporcionarle a los caballeros inoportunos.

\- Eso no es de su incumbencia.

\- Todo lo que ocurra en este hotel es de mi incumbencia. - Hizo una pausa, estudiándola -. Es de un hombre, o habría respondido de otra manera.

Frunciendo el ceño, Esme le dio la espalda. Ella se acercó a ver más detenidamente uno de los muchos estantes con objetos peculiares.

Descubrió un samovar dorado, esmaltado, un cuchillo grande en una funda perlada, colecciones de esculturas de piedras primitivas, vasijas de alfarería, un cabecero egipcio, monedas exóticas, cajas de materiales inconcebibles, lo que se pareció a una espada de hierro con una hoja oxidada, y una lupa veneciana de piedra.

\- ¿Qué cuarto es este? - No pudo dejar de preguntar Esme.

\- El cuarto de las curiosidades del Sr. Facinelli. Él coleccionó muchos de los objetos, los otros son regalos de visitas extranjeras. Puede mirar si quiere.

Esme estaba intrigada, reflexionando sobre el gran contingente de extranjeros entre los invitados del hotel, incluyendo la realeza europea, la nobleza, y los miembros del cuerpo diplomático. Sin duda al Sr. Facinelli le habrían dado algunos regalos inusuales.

Ojeando entre los estantes, Esme se tomó un momento para examinar una figura enjoyada de un caballo de plata, con cascos extendidos a medio galope.

\- Qué bonito.

\- Un regalo del Príncipe heredero Yizhu de China - dijo el hombre detrás de ella -. Un caballo celestial.

Fascinada Esme, pasó la punta del dedo a lo largo de la parte de atrás de la figura.

\- Ahora el príncipe ha sido coronado como el Emperador Xianfeng – dijo ella -. ¿Un nombre de gobernante más bien irónico, no es así? Irguiéndose a su lado, el desconocido la recorrió con la mirada con precaución.

\- ¿Por qué dice usted eso?

\- Porque significa "prosperidad universal", y ese no es el caso, considerando las rebeliones internas a las que está orientado.

\- Yo diría que los retos de Europa son un peligro aun mayor para él, en el presente.

\- Sí - dijo Esme con arrepentimiento, poniendo la figura de vuelta en su lugar -. Uno se pregunta cuánto tiempo podrá aguantar tal acometida la soberanía china.

Su acompañante estaba de pie lo suficientemente cerca para que ella pudiera detectar el aroma de la ropa limpia y el jabón de afeitar. Él clavó los ojos atentamente en ella.

\- Conozco a muy pocas mujeres que puedan discutir sobre política de Extremo Oriente.

Ella sintió el rubor subir a sus mejillas.

\- Mi familia tiene conversaciones más bien inusuales durante la cena. Al menos, son inusuales en tanto que mis hermanas y yo siempre participamos. Mi acompañante dice que está perfectamente todo bien mientras lo haga en casa, pero me ha recomendado no hacerlo fuera cuando estoy en sociedad. Tiende a ahuyentar a los pretendientes.

\- Tendrá usted que tener cuidado, entonces - dijo él suavemente, sonriendo -. Sería una lástima que algún comentario inteligente salga en mal momento.

Esme se relajó cuando oyó un golpe discreto en la puerta. La criada había llegado antes de lo que se había esperado. El desconocido fue a contestar.

Abriendo un poco la puerta, murmuró algo a la criada, quien hizo una reverencia y desapareció.

\- ¿Dónde va la criada? - preguntó Esme desconcertada -. Se suponía que me escoltaría hasta mi suite.

\- La envié a traer una bandeja de té.

Esme se quedó muda por un momento.

\- Señor, no puedo tomar el té con usted.

\- No se tardará. Lo mandarán subir en uno de los montaplatos.

\- Eso no tiene importancia. ¡Porque aun si yo tuviera tiempo, no podría hacerlo! Estoy segura de que se da cuenta de lo impropio sería.

\- Tan impropio como moverse subrepticiamente sin escolta a través del hotel. - Acordó él suavemente y ella frunció el ceño.

\- No me movía subrepticiamente, perseguía a un hurón. - Oyéndose a sí misma hacer semejante declaración ridícula, sintió que se ruborizaba. Ella esbozó en tono digno -. La situación escapaba a mi control. Y yo estaré en serios… problemas si no vuelvo a mi cuarto en seguida. Si esperamos mucho tiempo, usted puede encontrarse involucrado en un escándalo, lo cual estoy segura que el Sr. Facinelli no aprobaría. Así que, por favor, vuelva a llamar a la criada.

\- Demasiado tarde. Tendremos que esperar a que la criada venga con el té. Esme suspiró.

\- Ésta ha sido una mañana muy difícil. - Recorriendo con la mirada al hurón, ella vio pedacitos de pelusa ondeando en el aire, y cambió de color.

-. ¡Dodger, no!

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó el hombre, después de que Esme se lanzara hacia el ocupado hurón.

\- Se está comiendo su silla - dijo ella miserablemente, levantando en brazos al hurón -. Mejor dicho, la silla del Sr. Facinelli. Está intentando formarse un nido. Estoy tan avergonzada -. Clavó los ojos en la raja de la lujosa tapicería de terciopelo -. Le prometo que mi familia pagará por el daño.

\- No importa - dijo el hombre -. Hay una cuota mensual en el presupuesto del hotel para reparaciones.

Bajando sus caderas, lo cual no era una fácil hazaña cuando una llevaba ajustados encajes y enaguas almidonadas, Esme agarraba pedacitos de pelusa e intentaba rellenar el hueco.

\- Si es necesario, aportaré una declaración legal para explicar cómo ocurrió esto.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con su reputación? - preguntó el desconocido amablemente, agachándose para ponerla de pie.

\- Mi reputación no es nada comparada con el sustento de un hombre. Usted podría ser despedido por esto. Indudablemente tendrá una familia que mantener, una esposa y niños y aunque pudiera sobrevivir a la deshonra, no podría asegurar un nuevo trabajo.

\- Eso es muy amable de su parte - dijo él, tomando al hurón del agarre de Esme y depositándolo de regreso en la silla -. Pero no tengo familia. Y no puedo ser despedido.

\- Dodger - dijo ansiosamente Esme, cuando los pedacitos de pelusa salieron volando otra vez. Estaba claro que el hurón se lo pasaba en grande.

\- La silla está ya arruinada. Déjele atacarla.

Esme estaba aturdida por la condescendencia del desconocido sobre una cara pieza de mobiliario del hotel, arruinado por la travesura de un hurón.

\- Usted - dijo ella claramente - no es como los otros gerentes de aquí.

\- Usted no es como otras mujeres.

Una sonrisa sardónica fue la respuesta de ella.

\- Eso me han dicho.

El cielo se había tornado color gris. Una pesada llovizna caía cubriendo el pavimento de la calle, el polvo había sido removido con el agitado paso de los vehículos.

Con cuidado para que no la vieran desde la calle, Esme fue al lado de una ventana observando a los peatones dispersarse. Algunos desdoblaban los paraguas y continuaron caminando.

Los vendedores ambulantes atestaron la vía pública, pregonando sus mercancías con gritos impacientes. Realizaron ventas de todo lo imaginable: cebollas, cajas repletas de juegos, teteras, flores, fósforos, ruiseñores y alondras enjauladas. Estos últimos presentaban frecuentes problemas para los Swan, porque Alice estaba decidida a rescatar a cada criatura viva que veía. Un buen número de pájaros había sido comprado a regañadientes por su cuñado Edward, y puestos en libertad en su hacienda. Edward juraba que a estas fechas había comprado la mitad de la población aviaria de Hampshire.

Apartándose de la ventana, Esme vio como el desconocido apoyó su hombro contra uno de los estantes de libros y cruzado los brazos en su pecho. La observaba extrañado como si no supiera qué hacer de ella. A pesar de su postura relajada, Esme tuvo la inquietante sensación que si tratara de escaparse, la atraparía en un instante.

\- ¿Por qué no está comprometida con nadie? - Preguntó él con asombrosa franqueza -. ¿Ha estado en sociedad durante dos, tres años?

\- Tres - dijo Esme, poniéndose a la defensiva.

\- Su familia cuenta con recursos, uno asumiría que usted tiene una generosa dote en juego. Su hermano es un vizconde, otra ventaja. ¿Por qué no se ha casado?

\- ¿Siempre pregunta cosas tan personales a la gente que acaba de conocer? - preguntó Esme con asombro.

\- No siempre. Pero la encuentro... interesante.

Ella consideró la pregunta que le había hecho, y se encogió de hombros.

\- No quería a ninguno de los caballeros que he conocido en los últimos tres años. Ninguno de ellos era ni remotamente atractivo.

\- ¿Qué clase de hombre le atrae?

\- Alguien con quien compartir una vida en común y tranquila.

\- La mayoría de las jóvenes sueñan con excitación y romance.

Ella sonrió torvamente.

\- Supongo que tengo un gran aprecio por lo mundano.

\- ¿Se le ha ocurrido que Londres es el lugar equivocado para buscar una vida tranquila y común?

\- Por supuesto. Pero no estoy en posición de ponerme del lado correcto. - Ella debería haberse detenido allí.

No hubo necesidad de explayarse más. Porque era uno de los fallos de Esme era que adoraba hablar, y como Dodger miraba hacia una gaveta llena de portaligas, ella no pudo resistirse a ser indulgente.

\- El problema comenzó cuando mi hermano, Lord Dwyer, heredó el título.

El desconocido levantó las cejas. - ¿Eso fue un problema?

\- Oh, sí - dijo Esme seriamente -. Para que vea, ninguno de los Swan estaba preparado para eso. Nosotros éramos primos distantes del anterior Lord Dwyer. El título sólo recayó en Emmett por una serie de muertes inoportunas. Los Swan no teníamos conocimientos de la etiqueta, no sabíamos nada de los modales de las clases altas. Éramos felices en Primrose Place. - Ella hizo una pausa para buscar en su pasado recuerdos felices de su infancia: la alegre casa de campo con su techo de paja, el jardín de flores donde su padre plantó las preciadas rosas del boticario, el par de orejudos conejos belgas que habían vivido en una conejera cerca del umbral de atrás, las pilas de libros en cada esquina. Ahora la abandonada casa de campo quedó en ruinas y el huerto yacía yermo -. Pero jamás hay vuelta atrás, así son las cosas - dijo ella a modo de pregunta. Ella se agachó para apreciar un objeto en el estante inferior -. ¿Qué es esto? ¡Oh! Un astrolabio. -Ella recogió un intrincado disco de latón que contenía platos grabados, el borde marcado con un tipo de arco.

\- ¿Usted sabe qué es un astrolabio? - preguntó el desconocido después de ella.

\- Sí, por supuesto. Una herramienta usada por astrónomos y navegantes. También por astrólogos. - Esme inspeccionó el trazado de la diminuta estrella grabada en uno de los discos -. Esto es persa. Estimaría que tiene aproximadamente quinientos años.

\- Quinientos doce - dijo él lentamente.

Esme no pudo reprimir una sonrisa satisfecha.

\- Mi papá fue un estudioso del período medieval. Él tenía una colección de estos. Él también me enseñó cómo fabricar uno con madera, cuerda, y una uña. - Ella sintonizó los discos cuidadosamente -. ¿En qué fecha nació usted?

El desconocido vaciló antes de contestar, como si le desagradara tener que dar información sobre sí mismo.

\- El uno de noviembre.

\- Entonces nació bajo el signo de Escorpio - dijo ella, girando el astrolabio en sus manos.

\- ¿Cree en la astrología? - preguntó él, con tono irónico.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- No tiene base científica.

\- Mi papá siempre me alentó a tener la mente abierta ante algunas materias. - Ella jugó con la punta del dedo a través del trazado de la estrella, y levantó la vista hacia él con una sonrisa astuta -. Los escorpiones son realmente despiadados, ¿sabe usted? Por eso Artemisa ordenó a uno de ellos matar a su enemiga Orión. Y, como recompensa, colocó el escorpión en el cielo.

\- No soy despiadado. Solamente hago lo que es necesario para lograr mis metas.

\- ¿Eso no es ser despiadado? - preguntó Esme, riéndose.

\- La palabra insinúa crueldad.

\- ¿Y usted no es cruel?

\- Sólo cuando tengo que serlo.

La diversión de Esme se disolvió.

\- La crueldad nunca es necesaria.

\- No ha visto mucho del mundo, si opina de esa manera.

Optando por no seguir el tema, Esme se puso de puntillas para mirar el contenido de otro estante. Aparecía una intrigante colección de juguetes de hojalata.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Autómatas.

\- ¿Para qué sirven?

Él extendió su mano levantado uno de los objetos pintados de metal, y se lo dio a ella.

Sujetando la máquina por su base circular, Esme lo miró de cerca.

Representaba un grupo de diminutos caballos de carrera, cada uno en su propia pista. Viendo el final de un cordón sobre la base, Esme tiró con delicadeza. Una serie de mecanismos interiores, incluyendo un volante, enviaron a los caballitos dando vueltas alrededor de la pista como si corrieran a velocidad.

Esme se rió con el deleite. - ¡Qué ingenioso! Desearía que mi hermana Alice pudiera ver esto. ¿De dónde provienen?

\- El Sr. Facinelli los modela en su tiempo libre, como una manera de relajarse.

\- ¿Puedo ver otro? – Esme estaba encantada con los objetos, los cuales no eran juguetes sino más bien obras de ingeniería en miniatura. Allí estaba el Almirante Nelson sobre un pequeño barco, un mono escalando un plátano, un gato jugando con ratones, y un domador de leones que blandía su látigo mientras el león negaba con la cabeza repetidamente.

Pareciendo disfrutar el interés de Esme, el desconocido le mostró un cuadro en la pared, un conjunto de parejas bailando el vals en una fiesta.

Ante sus asombrados ojos, el cuadro pareció cobrar vida, los caballeros guiando a sus parejas suavemente a través del suelo.

\- ¡Cielos! - Dijo Esme con admiración -. ¿Cómo está hecho esto?

\- Un mecanismo de cuerda. - Él removió el cuadro de la pared y exhibió la cuerda -. Ésta está conectada al volante que maneja la banda por donde se deslizan los bailarines. Y los alfileres trabajan con este alambre que mueve… esto... el cuál a su vez activa las otras palancas.

\- ¡Extraordinario! - En su entusiasmo, Esme olvidó ser precavida o cuidadosa -. Obviamente el Sr. Facinelli es un notable mecánico. Esto me recuerda una biografía que leí recientemente, acerca de Roger Bacon, un fraile franciscano de la Edad Media. Mi papá fue un gran admirador de su trabajo. El fraile Bacon hizo un gran descubrimiento de mecánica experimentada, que por supuesto condujo a algunas personas a acusarle de brujería. Se dijo que él una vez construyó una cabeza mecánica de bronce, que… - Esme se detuvo bruscamente, percatándose que había estado charlando -. ¿Lo ve? Esto es lo que yo hago en las fiestas y bailes. Es una de las razones por la cual no soy requerida.

Él había comenzado a sonreír.

\- Pensé que animaba hablar de tales asuntos.

\- No mi tipo de conversación.

Se escucharon unos golpes ligeros.

Ambos se giraron hacia el sonido. La criada había llegado.

\- Tengo que irme - dijo Esme ansiosamente -. Mi acompañante se pondrá muy afligida si se despierta y ve que desaparecí.

El desconocido de pelo rubio la contempló durante lo que le pareció mucho tiempo.

\- No he acabado con usted aún - dijo él con asombrosa despreocupación. Como si nadie jamás le hubiera rehusado algo. Como si pensara retenerla con él tanto como deseara.

Esme inspiró profundamente.

\- No obstante, me voy - ella dijo serenamente, y fue hacia la puerta.

Él la alcanzó en el mismo momento en que ella posaba la mano contra el panel de la puerta.

Alarmada, volvió la cara hacia él. Un latido veloz y frenético se despertó en su garganta, sus muñecas y sus rodillas. Él estaba de pie demasiado cerca, su cuerpo largo, duro, casi tocando al de ella. Ella se encogió contra la pared.

\- Antes de que se vaya - dijo él suavemente - tengo un consejo que darle. No es seguro para una jovencita andar sola a través del hotel. No vuelva a tomar un riesgo tan tonto.

Esme quedó rígida.

\- Es un hotel afamado - dijo ella -. No tengo nada que temer.

\- Por supuesto, usted sabe lo que hace - murmuró él -. Mire bien esto.

Y antes de que ella pudiera pensar, o moverse, o respirar, él dobló su cabeza y tomó su boca con la suya.

Esme atontada, se quedó inmóvil bajo el suave y abrasador beso, tan sutil en su demanda que ella no supo el momento en que sus propios labios se abrieron. Las manos alcanzaron su mandíbula, acunándola, elevando su rostro.

Un brazo se deslizó alrededor de ella, atrayendo su cuerpo completamente hacia él, la percepción de él fue dura y altamente estimulante.

Con cada aliento, ella aspiraba un perfume tentador, como esencia de ámbar y almizcle, de ropa almidonada y piel masculina. Debería haber luchado en sus brazos... pero su boca era tan tiernamente persuasiva, erótica, impartiendo mensajes de peligros y promesas... Sus labios se deslizaron por su garganta y buscando su pulso, trazando un camino descendente, dominando sus sensaciones como seda hasta que ella se hizo añicos. Y se arqueó contra él.

\- No - dijo ella débilmente.

El desconocido agarró su barbilla cuidadosamente, obligándola a mirarle.

La atracción era mutua. Cuando Esme encontró su mirada inquisitiva, vio un destello de frustrada animosidad, como si él acabara de hacer un descubrimiento inoportuno.

Él la soltó y con detenimiento abrió la puerta.

\- Tráigalo - le dijo a la criada, quien esperaba en el umbral con una gran bandeja de plata con el té.

La criada obedeció rápidamente, demasiado bien entrenada como para evidenciar curiosidad acerca de la presencia de Esme en el cuarto.

El hombre fue a recuperar a Dodger, que se había quedado dormido en la silla. Regresando con el hurón adormecido, se lo entregó a Esme. Ella tomó a Dodger con un murmullo inarticulado, acunándolo contra su pecho. Los ojos del hurón permanecieron cerrados, los párpados completamente cubiertos con la piel negra que cruzaba su cara. Ella sintió el golpeteo de su diminuto latido bajo las puntas de los dedos y la suavidad de la blanca capa que debajo resguardaban sus pelos.

\- ¿Desea cualquier otra cosa, señor? - preguntó la criada.

\- Sí. Quiero que acompañe a esta dama hasta su suite. Y venga a informarme cuando ella haya retornado segura.

\- Sí, Sr. Facinelli.

 _¿Sr. Facinelli?_

Esme sintió su corazón detenerse. Ella miró hacia el desconocido. La picardía brilló intensamente en sus ojos verdes. Él apreció su manifiesto asombro.

Carlisle Facinelli... el misterioso y solitario dueño del hotel. Quien no era en absoluto como ella lo había imaginado.

Esme desconcertada y avergonzada, se apartó de él. Cruzó el umbral y oyó cerrarse la puerta, el picaporte haciendo clic suavemente. ¡Qué malvado era él, para haberse divertido a costa suya! Se consoló a sí misma con el convencimiento que nunca lo volvería a ver.

Y bajó al vestíbulo con la criada... sin siquiera sospechar que el curso de su vida entera había cambiado.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola de nuevo yo! Espero les haya gustado este capítulo :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Carlisle fue a mirar el fuego de la chimenea.

\- Esme Swan - susurró, como si se tratara de un conjuro mágico.

La había visto de lejos en dos ocasiones, una de las veces estaba subiendo a un coche en la parte delantera del hotel, y otra vez en un baile celebrado en el Facinelli. Carlisle no había asistido al evento, pero había mirado durante algunos minutos desde el balcón del piso superior. A pesar de su elegancia, la belleza y el pelo caoba, no le había dedicado un segundo pensamiento.

La reunión en persona, sin embargo, había sido una revelación.

Carlisle se sentó en una silla y tomó nota de las tiras de terciopelo y relleno sacadas por el hurón.

Una sonrisa reacia curvó sus labios cuando se trasladó a tomar la silla.

Esme. Qué ingenua había sido, sobre todo en la charla sobre astrolabios y los frailes franciscanos, cuando escarbaba entre sus tesoros. Al hablar, su rostro se había tornado brillante por la emoción. Había irradiado una especie de astucia alegre que debería haber sido molesta, pero en su lugar, le había provocado un placer inesperado. Había algo en ella, algo... era lo que los franceses llaman espíritu, una vivacidad de la mente y el espíritu.

Y esa cara... inocencia y sabiduría, y abierta.

La deseaba.

Generalmente, a Carlisle Facinelli le ofrecían algo antes de ocurrírsele desearlo. En su vida ocupada, bien ordenada, las comidas llegaban antes de tener hambre, las corbatas eran sustituidas antes de mostrar desgaste, los informes eran colocados sobre su escritorio antes de pedirlos. Y las mujeres estaban por todas partes, siempre disponibles, y hasta la última de ellas le decía lo que suponía que quería oír.

Carlisle era consciente de que ya era hora de casarse. Al menos, la mayoría de sus conocidos le aseguraban que ya era hora, aunque sospechaba que era porque todos ellos se habían echado ya el lazo al cuello y querían que hiciera lo mismo. Lo había considerado sin entusiasmo. Pero Esme Swan era demasiado irresistible.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo izquierdo de su chaqueta y tiró de la carta de Esme. Estaba dirigida a ella de parte del Honorable Harry Clearwater. Por lo que sabía de Banner, había asistido a Winchester, donde su naturaleza estudiosa había destacado. A diferencia de otros hombres jóvenes en la universidad, Clearwater nunca se había metido en una deuda, y no había tenido escándalos. Muchas mujeres se sentían atraídas por su buena apariencia y aún más por el título y la fortuna que heredaría algún día.

Con el ceño fruncido, Carlisle comenzó a leer.

 _Querido amor:_

 _Al pensar en nuestra última conversación, beso mi muñeca, donde sus lágrimas cayeron. ¿Cómo no va a creerme que lloramos las mismas lágrimas cada día y noche que estamos separados? Ha hecho imposible para mí pensar en nada ni en nadie más. Estoy loco por usted, con ardor…_

 _No tengo ninguna duda de que si es un poco más, pronto encontraré la oportunidad de acercarme a mi padre. Una vez que entienda cuánto la adoro, sé que dará su aprobación a nuestra unión. Mi padre y yo tenemos un estrecho vínculo, y ha indicado que desea verme tan feliz en mi matrimonio como lo estaba él con mi madre, Dios la tenga en el cielo. ¡Cuánto le habría gustado usted, Esme! con su sensibilidad, su naturaleza feliz, su amor por la familia y el hogar._

 _Ojalá ella pudiera estar aquí para ayudar a convencer a mi padre que no puede haber mejor mujer para mí que usted._

 _Espérame, Esme, como yo estoy esperando._

 _Estoy, como siempre, por siempre, bajo su hechizo, H._

Una sonrisa burlona se le escapó. Carlisle miró el hogar, con el rostro y su mente ocupada con pensamientos. Un leño se rompió, parte de él cayendo en la alfombra, enviando calor y chispas blancas. ¿Esme querría esperar? Insondable, con cada célula de su cuerpo cargada con deseo impaciente, Carlisle tomó la nota clandestina con tanto cuidado como un hombre manejando un objeto de mucho valor y la guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Una vez que estuvo segura dentro de la suite de la familia, instaló a Dodger en su lugar favorito para dormir, una canasta que su hermana Alice había rellenado con un paño suave. El hurón se quedó dormido, tan flojo como un trapo.

De pie, Esme se apoyó contra la pared y cerró los ojos. Un suspiro se deslizó desde sus pulmones.

¿Por qué lo había hecho?

Más importante aún, ¿por qué se lo había permitido?

No era la manera en que un hombre debería haber besado a una joven inocente. Estaba tan avergonzada que le aterrorizaba haberse puesto a sí misma en tal situación, y más aún el haberse comportado de una manera que habría juzgado duramente en otra persona. Se sentía muy segura de sus sentimientos hacia Harry.

¿Por qué, entonces, había respondido a Carlisle Facinelli, de tal manera?

Esme deseaba poder preguntar a alguien, pero sus instintos le advirtieron de que era mejor olvidarlo.

Borrando la mueca de preocupación de su cara, Esme llamó a la puerta de su acompañante.

\- ¿Miss Hale?

\- Estoy despierta - dijo una voz lánguida.

Esme entró en la habitación y encontró a la Srta. Hale en camisón, de pie junto al lavabo.

La mujer parecía sentirse terrible, con su tez cenicienta y los ojos azules llenos de ojeras. Su cabello castaño, generalmente trenzado escrupulosamente, estaba suelto y enredado. Tras tomarse un polvo de medicamentos, ella tomó un trago de agua, de modo inestable.

-¡Oh, querida! - Esme dijo en voz baja -. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

La Srta. Hale sacudió la cabeza y luego hizo una mueca. - Nada, Esme. Gracias, eres muy amable al preguntar.

\- ¿Más pesadillas? - Esme observó con preocupación cómo se dirigía al vestidor y revolvía entre las medias, las ligas y la ropa interior.

\- Sí. No debería haber dormido hasta tan tarde. Perdóname.

\- No hay nada que perdonar. Ojalá sus sueños fueran más agradables.

\- Lo son la mayoría de las veces - Miss Hale sonrió levemente -. Mis mejores sueños son cuando sueño que estoy de nuevo en Dwyer House, con los ancianos. Todo tranquilo y seguro. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?

Esme había preferido Dwyer House también. Londres, con todos sus placeres y diversiones sofisticadas, no le llegaba a la suela de los zapatos a Hampshire. Y estaba ansiosa por ver a su hermana mayor Renesmee, cuyo marido, Jacob, gestionaba los bienes de Dwyer. - La temporada casi ha terminado - dijo Esme. - Estaremos de regreso pronto.

\- Si vivo tanto tiempo - La Srta. Hale murmuró.

Esme sonrió con simpatía. - ¿Por qué no regresa a la cama? Voy a por un paño frío para la cabeza...

\- No, no puedo dejarme vencer. Me voy a vestir y tomaré una taza de té cargado.

\- Eso es lo que pensé que iba a decir - Esme comentó con ironía.

La Srta. Hale estaba muy empapada del temperamento clásico británico, que posee una profunda desconfianza de todos lo sentimental o carnal. Ella era una mujer joven, sólo un poco mayor que Esme, con una compostura sobrenatural que le habría permitido hacer frente a cualquier desastre, ya fuera divino o humano, sin pestañear. El único momento de perder la compostura que le había visto fue cuando estaba en la presencia de Emmett, el hermano de los Swan, cuyo ingenio sarcástico parecía molestar a la dama más allá de sus fuerzas.

Dos años antes, Miss Hale había sido contratada como institutriz, no para complementar el aprendizaje académico de las niñas, sino para enseñarlas la infinita variedad de normas para las jóvenes que deseen navegar por los peligros de la alta sociedad. Ahora, su trabajo consistía en ser su acompañante.

Al principio, Alice había sido intimidada por el reto de aprender tantas normas sociales.

\- Vamos a hacer un juego de ello - Miss Hale había declarado, y escribió una serie de poemas para que las chicas lo memorizaran.

Por ejemplo:

Si deseas ser toda una mujer,

Debes comportarte con toda formalidad.

En la cena, cuando te sientes a comer,

No te refieras a la carne de vacuno como "carne".

Nunca muevas por los aires tu cuchara,

Ni utilices tu tenedor como un arpón.

Por favor no juguéis con vuestra comida,

Y tratad de mantener vuestra voz tenue.

Cuando vayáis a salir a pasear:

No salgáis corriendo a la calle,

Si un extraño se acerca y no lo reconocéis,

Debéis avisar a vuestro acompañante.

Cuando haya un cruce de barro, os lo ruego,

No levantéis las faldas y mostréis vuestras piernas.

En su lugar, atraedlos hacia arriba y ligeramente hacia la derecha,

Sin dejar los tobillos a la vista.

Para Alice, había puntos especiales:

Acude a las visitas con guantes y el sombrero,

Y nunca llevar una ardilla, o una rata,

O cualquier criatura de cuatro patas contigo.

El enfoque no convencional había funcionado, aportando confianza suficiente a Alice y participando en la temporada sin deshonrarse a sí mismas. La familia había elogiado a Miss Hale por su inteligencia. Todos excepto Emmett, que le había dicho con sorna que Rosalie Hale no tenía nada de talento poético. Y la señorita Hale había respondido que dudaba que Emmett tuviera la aptitud mental suficiente para juzgar los méritos de cualquier tipo de poesía.

Esme no tenía idea de por qué su hermano y la señorita Hale exhibían tal antagonismo hacia entre sí.

\- Creo que se gustan en secreto - Alice, había dicho suavemente.

Esme se había sorprendido tanto con la idea, que se echó a reír. - Ellos se pelean siempre que coinciden en la misma habitación, que gracias a Dios, no es a menudo. - ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido tal cosa tal cosa?

\- Bueno, si tenemos en cuenta los hábitos de apareamiento de determinadas especies animales, como los hurones, por ejemplo, puede ser un asunto de caída áspera.

\- Alice, por favor, no hables sobre los hábitos de apareamiento – dijo Esme, tratando de reprimir una sonrisa.

A sus diecinueve años, su hermana mayor tenía un desprecio constante y alegre sobre la corrección - Estoy segura de que es vulgar, y... ¿Cómo es que conoces los hábitos de apareamiento?

\- Libros de veterinaria, en su mayoría. Aunque también de algunas vistas. Los animales no son muy discretos, ¿verdad?

\- Supongo que no, pero guarda esos pensamientos para ti, Ali. Si la señorita Hale te oye, escribirá otro poema para memorizar.

Ali la miró por un momento, con sus ojos azules inocentes. - "Las jóvenes damas no contemplan... la manera de procrear de los animales".

\- "O sus acompañantes se enfadarán" - dijo Esme terminando por ella.

Alice sonrió. - Bueno, yo no veo por qué no pueden sentirse atraídos el uno por el otro. Emmett es un vizconde, y él es muy guapo, y la señorita Hale es inteligente y bonita.

\- Nunca he oído a Emmett aspirar a casarse con una mujer inteligente – Esme respondió. - Pero estoy de acuerdo, la señorita Hale es muy bonita.

Especialmente en los últimos tiempos. Ella solía ser siempre tan delgada y pálida que no pensé mucho en su aspecto, pero ahora está más redondeada.

\- Por lo menos un poco - Alice confirmó. - Y parece mucho más feliz. Cuando la conocí, creo que había pasado por una experiencia terrible.

\- Yo pensaba lo mismo. Me pregunto si alguna vez sabremos lo que era... Esme no había pensado detenidamente en la respuesta. Pero, al mirar a la cara cansada Miss Hale esa mañana, ella pensaba que había una buena probabilidad de que sus pesadillas recurrentes tuvieran algo que ver con su misterioso pasado.

Al ir al armario, Esme miró el montón de ropa limpia, vestidos bien planchados hechos con paciencia y cuellos y puños blancos. - ¿Qué vestido escojo para usted? - Preguntó en voz baja.

\- Cualquiera de ellos. No importa.

Esme eligió uno de lana azul oscuro, y lo puso sobre la cama deshecha. Con tacto, miró a lo lejos mientras su acompañante se quitaba la camisa y se ponía una limpia con los calzones y las medias.

La última cosa que quería hacer era mencionar un problema mientras a la señorita Hale le dolía la cabeza. Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta los acontecimientos de la mañana, tenía que hacerlo. Si por desventura salía a la luz cualquier indicio de la indeseada participación de Carlisle Facinelli, era mucho mejor decirlo para que su acompañante se preparase.

\- Miss Hale - dijo con cautela: - Yo no quiero empeorar su dolor de cabeza, pero tengo algo para que confesar... - Su voz se apagó cuando Miss Hale le lanzó una breve mirada de dolor.

\- ¿Qué es, Esme?

Ahora no era un buen momento, decidió Esme. De hecho... ¿Existe alguna obligación de decir nada nunca? Con toda probabilidad, jamás volvería a ver a Carlisle Facinelli de nuevo. Ciertamente, no asistía a los mismos eventos sociales que los Swan. Y, realmente, ¿por qué molestarse causando problemas a una chica que estaba en tan baja forma? No tenía nada que ver con su mundo, ni ella con el suyo.

\- Se me cayó un poco de algo en el escote de mi vestido de muselina rosa la otra noche en la cena - Esme improvisó. - Y ahora hay una mancha de aceite sobre él.

\- Oh, querida - Miss Hale se detuvo a mitad de abrochar la parte delantera de su corsé -. Vamos a mezclar una solución de amoníaco en polvo y agua y frotaremos la mancha con una esponja. Esperemos que se elimine la mancha.

\- Creo que es una excelente idea.

Sintiéndose sólo un poquito culpable, Esme recogió el camisón descartado de la Srta. Hale y lo dobló.

.

.

.

.

.

Espero les este gustando, déjeme sus comentarios :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Jack Valentine había nacido filius nullius, la expresión latina que significa "hijo de nadie". Su madre, Edith había sido criada por un próspero abogado en Oxford, y su padre, el mismísimo abogado.

Se le ocurrió liberarse de la madre y del hijo de un solo golpe y soborno a un grosero agricultor para casase con Edith. A la edad de 10 años, habiendo tenido suficiente del abuso y las palizas del granjero, Jack abandonó su hogar para siempre y partió hacia Londres.

Trabajó en la fragua de un herrero por 10 años ganando un significativo tamaño y fuerza, también una reputación de buen trabajador y confiable.

A Jack nunca había querido más para sí mismo. Tenía un empleo, su estómago lleno, y el mundo fuera de Londres no tenía interés para él.

Un día, sin embargo, un hombre de cabello rubio entró a la herrería y pidió hablar con Jack. Intimidado por el fino traje del caballero y su porte sofisticado, murmuró las respuestas a una multitud de preguntas acerca de su historial personal y su experiencia de trabajo. Y entonces, el hombre asombró a Jack ofreciéndole empleo como su ayudante de personal, con un sueldo mucho mayor del que tenía.

Con desconfianza, Jack preguntó por qué el hombre contrataría a un principiante, sin educación, rudo por naturaleza y apariencia. – Usted podría elegir entre los mejores criados de Londres - Jack señaló - ¿Por qué alguien como yo?

\- Porque esos criados son famosos chismosos y tienen familiaridad con los sirvientes de las familias prominentes de toda Inglaterra y el continente. Usted tiene una reputación de mantener la boca cerrada, lo cual yo valúo más que la experiencia. Además, luce como si pudiera defenderse bien en una pelea.

Los ojos de Jack se estrecharon. - ¿Por qué un ayudante personal necesitaría pelear?

El hombre sonrió. - Estarás haciendo recados para mí. Algunos de ellos serán fáciles, otros no tanto. Vamos, ¿aceptas o no? Facinelli tenía un agudo entendimiento de la naturaleza humana, como nadie que Jack hubiera conocido antes. Después de pocos minutos de conocerlo, él lo evaluó con total agudeza. Él sabía cómo lograr que la gente hiciera lo que él quería, y casi siempre se salía con la suya.

A Jack le parecía que el cerebro de Facinelli nunca descansaba, ni siquiera para el necesario acto de dormir. Estaba constantemente activo. Jack lo había visto solucionar algún problema en su cabeza mientras simultáneamente escribía una carta y llevaba una coherente conversación.

Su apetito por la información era voraz, y poseía un don singular en su memoria. Facinelli no estaba por encima de los gestos de bondad o consideración, y rara vez perdió los estribos. Pero Jake nunca estuvo seguro acerca de cuánto le importaban sus hombres, o si le importaban. En el fondo, él era tan frío como un iceberg. Y así, con todas las cosas que sabía acerca de Carlisle Facinelli, esencialmente continuaban siendo extraños.

No importaba. Jack hubiera muerto por ese hombre. El hotelero aseguró la lealtad de todos sus sirvientes, quienes estaban hechos para el trabajo duro, pero se les daba un justo trato y generosos salarios. En retribución, ellos salvaguardaban su privacidad celosamente. Facinelli tenía relación con gran cantidad de gente, pero raramente hablaba de esas amistades, y era altamente selectivo acerca de a quién admitía en su círculo más intimo.

Facinelli era perseguido por mujeres. Por supuesto, su rampante energía frecuentemente encontraba salida en los brazos de una belleza u otra. Pero a la primera indicación que la mujer sentía la más ligera seña de afecto, Jack era despachado a su residencia para hacerle llegar una carta que terminaba cualquier comunicación futura. En otras palabras, Jack era requerido para soportar las lágrimas, la rabia, u otras desastrosas emociones que Facinelli no podía tolerar. Jack hubiera sentido lástima por esas mujeres, excepto que, junto con cada carta, Facinelli incluía alguna monstruosamente cara pieza de joyería que servía para apaciguar algún sentimiento herido.

Había ciertas áreas en la vida de Facinelli donde las mujeres no eran permitidas. Él no les permitía quedarse en sus apartamentos privados ni fisgonear en su habitación de curiosidades. Era ahí donde iba a meditar sobre sus más difíciles problemas, y las noches, cuando no podía dormir, iba hasta su mesa de dibujo para ocuparse él mismo, como un autómata trabajando con partes de un reloj y pedazos de alambre hasta que lograba calmar su hiperactiva mente.

Entonces, cuando a Jack le dijeron discretamente que una joven dama había estado con Facinelli en su cuarto de curiosidades, supo que algo significativo había ocurrido.

Jack terminó su desayuno en la cocina del hotel con prisa: huevos a la crema esparcidos con rizos suaves de tocino frito. Usualmente, él se tomaría su tiempo para saborear la comida. Sin embargo, esta mañana no podía llegar tarde a su encuentro con Facinelli.

\- No tan rápido - dijo Andre Broussard, un chef a quien Facinelli había robado de la embajada francesa dos años antes. Broussard era el único empleado en el hotel que posiblemente dormía menos que Facinelli. El joven chef era sabido que se levantaba a las 3 de la mañana para empezar a prepararse para un día de trabajo, e iba a los mercados temprano personalmente para seleccionara los mejores productos. Era rubio, de complexión ligera, pero poseía la disciplina y voluntad de un comandante del ejército.

Deteniéndose en el acto de batir una salsa, Broussard miró a Jack con diversión. - Podrías tratar de masticar, Valentine.

\- No tengo tiempo de masticar - Jack replicó, poniendo al lado la servilleta.

\- Debo tener la lista de la mañana del señor Facinelli en... - consultó su reloj de bolsillo - ...dos y medio minutos.

\- Ah sí… la lista de la mañana. - El chef procedió a imitar a su empleador -. "Valentine, quiero que arregles una soirée en honor del embajador de Portugal aquí, el martes con juegos pirotécnicos para el final. Luego quiero que corras a la oficina de patentes con los planos de mi último invento. Y en el camino de regreso, detente por la Regent Street y compra 6 pañuelos de lino francés simple, sin dibujos y, Dios me ayude, sin encaje"

\- Suficiente, Broussard - Jack dijo intentando no sonreír.

El chef regresó su atención a la salsa. - Por cierto, Valentine… cuando descubras quién era la chica, vuelve y dímelo. Y en retribución, yo te dejaré que escojas de la bandeja de pastas antes de enviarla al comedor.

Jack le dio una mirada penetrante: - ¿Qué chica?

\- Sabes muy bien qué chica. Aquella con la que Mr. Facinelli fue visto esta mañana.

Jack frunció el ceño. - ¿Quién te lo dijo?

\- Al menos tres personas lo mencionaron en la última media hora. Todos están hablando acerca de eso.

\- Los empleados de Facinelli tienen prohibido cotillear - Jack dijo severamente.

Broussard puso lo ojos en blanco. - Para los de afuera, sí, pero Mr. Facinelli nunca dijo que no podíamos cotillear entre nosotros.

\- No sé por qué la presencia de una chica en el cuarto de curiosidades debe ser tan interesante:

\- Hmmm... ¿Podría ser porque Facinelli nunca permite a nadie entrar ahí? ¿Podría ser porque todo el que trabaja aquí está rogando que Facinelli encuentre pronto una esposa para distraerlo de su constante intromisión?

Jack movió la cabeza con pesar. - Dudo que alguna vez se case. El hotel es su amante.

El Chef le dio una condescendiente mirada. - Eso es lo que sabes… Mr. Facinelli se casará una vez que encuentre a la mujer correcta. Como dicen en mi país: "Una esposa y un melón son difíciles de elegir". - Miró a Jack cuando abotonó su abrigo y enderezó su pañuelo - Tráeme información, mon ami.

\- Sabes que nunca revelaría un detalle de los romances privados de Facinelli.

Broussard suspiró - Leal hasta el final. Supongo si Facinelli te pidiera asesinar a alguien lo harías ¿o no? - Aunque la pregunta fue hecha un tono ligero, los ojos grises del chef estaban alertas, porque nadie, ni siquiera Jack, estaba enteramente seguro de lo que Carlisle Facinelli era capaz, o cuán lejos llegaba la lealtad de Jack.

\- Él no ha pedido eso de mí - Jack replicó y, tras una pausa, añadió con un toque de humor -. Todavía.

Como Jack corrió al baño privado de las habitaciones numeradas en el tercer piso, se cruzó con muchos empleados en las escaleras traseras. Estas escaleras, y las entradas en la parte trasera del hotel, eran utilizadas por los funcionarios y repartidores, ya que se dedicaban a sus tareas diarias.

Algunas personas trataron de detener a Jack con preguntas o preocupaciones, pero sacudió la cabeza y apretó el paso. Jack tenía cuidado de no llegar tarde a sus reuniones de la mañana con Facinelli.

Esas consultas eran, por lo general, breves, no más de un cuarto de hora, pero Facinelli pedía puntualidad.

Jack hizo una pausa antes de la entrada de la suite, escondida en la parte trasera de un lobby privado, que se alineaba con el mármol y obras de arte sin precio. Un pasillo interior seguro llevaba a una escalera y a una discreta puerta lateral del hotel, para que nunca Facinelli tuviera que utilizar los pasillos principales en sus idas y venidas. Facinelli, a quien le gustaba llevar un registro de todos los demás, no permitía que nadie hiciera lo mismo con él. Tomaba la mayoría de sus comidas en privado, iba y venía a su antojo, a veces sin ninguna indicación de cuándo se iba a volver.

Jack llamó a la puerta y esperó hasta que oyó un asentimiento sordo para entrar.

Entró en la suite, una serie de cuatro habitaciones conectadas que podrían ampliarse como uno desee, hasta un apartamento de quince habitaciones.

\- Buenos días, Sr. Facinelli - dijo al entrar al estudio.

El hotelero se sentó en una mesa de caoba maciza equipada con un armario lleno de cajones y cajitas. Como de costumbre, el escritorio estaba cubierto de folios, documentos, libros, correspondencia, tarjetas de visita, un sello de caja, y una variedad de escrituras. Facinelli cerraba una carta, aplicando un sello precisamente en un pequeño charco de cera caliente.

\- Buenos días, Valentine. ¿Cómo fue la reunión de personal?

Jack le entregó el fajo de los informes diarios del gerente. - Todo va sin problemas, en su mayor parte. Ha habido algunos problemas con el contingente diplomático de Nagaraja.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

El pequeño reino de Nagaraja, encajada entre Birmania y Siam, acababa de convertirse en un aliado británico. Después de ofrecer ayudar a los Nagarajans para expulsar a la invasión siamesa, Gran Bretaña ya había hecho del país uno de sus protectorados, lo que era similar a ser atrapado bajo las garras del león y ser informado que estabas perfectamente seguro.

Desde que Inglaterra estaba comúnmente peleando a los Burmeses y anexando provincias de derecha a izquierda, los Nagarajans esperaban desesperadamente mantener su autogobierno. Hacia el final, el reino había enviado una delegación a Inglaterra, llevando costosos regalos a la Reina Victoria.

\- El gerente de recepción - dijo Jack - tuvo que cambiar sus habitaciones tres veces cuando llegaron por primera vez ayer por la tarde.

Facinelli elevó sus cejas. - ¿Hubo un problema con las habitaciones?

\- No con las habitaciones mismas… El número en las habitaciones, las cuales, de acuerdo a las supersticiones Nagaraja, no eran auspiciosas, finalmente los acomodamos en la suite 218. Sin embargo, no mucho después, el gerente detectó un olor a humo del segundo piso viniendo de la suite. Parecía que ellos estaban realizando una ceremonia de arribo a una nueva tierra, la cual incluía empezar un pequeño fuego en un plato de bronce. Desafortunadamente, el fuego se salió de control y la alfombra fue chamuscada.

Una sonrisa curvó la boca de Facinelli. - Según recuerdo, Nagaraja tiene ceremonias para casi todo. Vea que una ubicación apropiada se encuentre, para que los fuegos sagrados no quemen todo el hotel.

\- Sí, señor.

Facinelli hojeó los informes de los administradores. - ¿Cuál es nuestra tasa de ocupación actual? - preguntó sin levantar la vista.

\- Noventa y cinco por ciento.

\- Excelente. - Facinelli continuó examinando los informes.

En el silencio que siguió, Jack dejó vagar su mirada sobre el escritorio. Vio a una carta dirigida a Miss Esme Swan, del Honorable Harry Clearwater

Se preguntó por qué estaba en posesión de Facinelli… una de las hermanas de una familia que se quedaba en el hotel durante la temporada en Londres. Como otras familias de la nobleza que no tenían residencia en la ciudad, ellos se veían obligados a alquilar una casa amueblada o quedarse en un hotel privado.

Los Swan habían sido leales clientes de Facinelli por tres años.

¿Sería posible que Esme fuera la chica con la que Facinelli fuera visto esa mañana?

\- Valentine - Dijo el hotelero dijo con ligereza - Una de las sillas en mi cuarto de curiosidades necesita ser retapizado. Hubo un pequeño percance esta mañana.

Jack usualmente sabía que no debía preguntar, pero no pudo resistirse.

\- ¿Qué clase de percance, señor?

\- Fue un hurón. Creo que estaba tratando de hacer un nido en el cojín.

\- ¿Un hurón?

Los Swan estaban definitivamente involucrados.

\- ¿Está la criatura aun suelta? - Jack preguntó.

\- No, fue recuperada.

\- ¿Por una de las hermanas Swan? - Jack adivinó.

Un destello de advertencia apareció en sus fríos ojos verdes. - De hecho, sí.

Colocando los reportes a un lado, Facinelli se recostó en la silla. La posición relajada fue desmentida por el repetido golpeteo de sus dedos mientras descansaba su mano sobre el escritorio. - Tengo algunos mandados para ti, San Valentín. Primero, ve a la residencia de Lord Clearwater en Upper Brook Street, arregla un encuentro privado con Clearwater en los próximos dos días, preferentemente aquí. Deja claro que nadie tiene que saber acerca de esto, enfatiza que el asunto es de gran importancia.

\- Sí, señor - Jake no pensó que hubiera ninguna dificultad en hacer los arreglos. Cuando Carlisle Facinelli quería encontrarse con alguien, ellos iban sin demora. - Lord Clearwater es el padre de Mr Harry Clearwater, ¿no?

\- Si, es él.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Antes de que Jack pudiera responderse, Facinelli continuó con la lista. - Después, toma esto - le dio a Jack un delgado folio atado con una cuerda de cuero. - Para Sir Gerald en la Oficina de Guerra. Déjalo directamente en sus manos. Después de eso, ve a Watherston & Hijos y compra un collar o un brazalete a mi cuenta. Algo bonito, Valentine, y envíalo a Mrs. Rawlings, a su residencia.

\- ¿Con sus saludos? - Jack preguntó esperanzadamente.

\- No, con esta nota - Facinelli le dio una carta sellada -. Me estoy librando de ella.

La cara de Jack se cayó. Dios. Otra escena. - Señor, preferiría llevar el recado al este de Londres y ser golpeado por ladrones callejeros.

Facinelli sonrió. - Eso probablemente pase después en la semana. – Jack dio a su patrón una significativa mirada y se fue.

Esme estaba muy consciente de sus términos de casadera, ella tenía los puntos buenos y malos. A su favor: Su familia era adinerada, lo cual significaba que ella tendría un atractivo dote.

En su contra: Los Swan no eran una familia distinguida ni de sangre azul, a pesar del título de Emmett.

A su favor: Era atractiva.

En su contra: Era habladora y torpe, frecuentemente al mismo tiempo, y cuando se ponía nerviosa, ambos problemas empeoraban.

A su favor: La aristocracia no podía permitirse ser tan particulares como alguna vez lo fueron. Mientras el poder de la nobleza lentamente disminuía, una clase de industriales y comerciantes estaba rápidamente elevándose. Por lo tanto, matrimonios entre adinerados plebeyos y una empobrecida nobleza ocurría con creciente frecuencia. Con más y más frecuencia, la nobleza tenía que figurativamente levantar su nariz y mezclarse con aquellos de bajos orígenes.

En contra: El padre de Harry Clearwater, el vizconde, era un hombre de altos estándares, especialmente en lo que a su hijo concernía.

\- El Vizconde ciertamente tendrá que considerar la unión. - Miss Hale le dijo. - Él podrá tener un impecable linaje, pero para lo que cuenta, su fortuna está disminuyendo. Su hijo pronto tendrá que casarse con una chica de una familia de recursos. Bien podría ser una Swan.

\- Espero tengas razón - Esme replicó con sentimiento.

Esme no tenía dudas que ella sería feliz como esposa de Harry Clearwater Él era inteligente, afectuoso, de risa fácil… nacido y criado como un caballero. Ella lo amaba, no con el fuego de la pasión, pero con una cálida y firme flama. Ella amaba su temperamento, la confianza que reemplazaba cualquier insinuación de arrogancia. Y ella amaba su apariencia, tan masculina, como si fuera a admitir tal cosa. Pero él tenía un espeso cabello castaño y cálidos ojos marrones, y era alto y bien formado.

Una vez que Esme conoció a Harry, pareció casi demasiado fácil… en poco tiempo ella se había enamorado de él.

\- "Espero que no esté jugando conmigo" - Harry le dijo una noche cuando ellos visitaban una galería de arte en una misión de Londres durante una soirée -. "Si, espero no haber malinterpretado lo que podría ser simple amabilidad de su parte por algo más significativo". - Él se detuvo con ella delante de un gran paisaje hecho de óleo -. "La verdad es, Miss Swan… Esme… cada minuto que paso en tu compañía, me da tanta dicha que apenas puedo soportar apartarme de ti."

Ella lo miró maravillada: - "¿Podría ser posible?" susurró.

\- "¿Que te amo?" - Harry le respondió, una irónica sonrisa tocando sus labios -. "Esme Swan, es imposible no amarte."

Ella dio un tembloroso suspiro, todo su ser estaba lleno de felicidad. - "Miss Hale nunca me dijo qué se supone que hace una dama en esta situación."

Harry sonrió y se inclinó un poco más cerca, como si le estuviera diciendo un secreto. - "Se supone que debes animarme discretamente".

\- "Yo también te amo".

\- "Eso no es discreto" - dijo con los ojos brillando -. "Pero es lindo de oír".

El cortejo fue más allá de lo circunspecto. El padre de Harry, el Vizconde

Clearwater, era el protector de su hijo. Un buen hombre, pero muy severo. Y Harry le pidió el suficiente tiempo para convencer a su padre de lo correcto de la unión. Esme estaba completamente dispuesta a darle a Harry el tiempo que necesitara.

El resto de los Swan, sin embargo, no eran tan complacientes. Para ellos, Esme era un tesoro, y merecía ser cortejada abiertamente y con orgullo.

\- Voy a discutir el asunto con Clearwater. – Edward Cullen sugirió a la familia que se relajaba en el salón de la suite del hotel después de la cena. Se reclino en el sofá cerca de Bella, quien estaba sosteniendo a su bebé de seis meses. Cuando el bebé creciera, su nombre gadjo (gadjo es la palabra que los gitanos usaban para los de afuera) sería Edward Cullen, pero entre la familia era llamado por su nombre Romaní, Edw.

Esme y Miss Hale ocupaban el otro asiento, mientras Alice se acomodó en el suelo jugando distraídamente con su mascota erizo llamada Medusa.

Dodger hacía pucheros en su canasta, aprendió de manera dura que no era muy inteligente enredarse con Medusa y sus púas.

Frunciendo el ceño contemplativamente, Esme levantó la vista de su bordado. - No creo que eso ayudaría. - Le dijo a su cuñado con pesar -. Sé cuán persuasivo eres… pero Harry es muy firme acerca de cómo manejar a su padre.

Edward pareció pensar sobre el asunto. Con su cabello cobrizo brillante un poco largo, su piel blanca y un pequeño diamante brillando en una oreja, Cullen lucia más como un Príncipe pagano que un hombre de negocios que había reunido una fortuna en el negocio de la construcción.

Desde que se había casado con Bella; Edward fue el jefe de la familia Swan. Nadie hubiera podido manejar ese rebelde grupo. Su "tribu", como él les llamaba.

\- Hermanita - dijo Edward, sonando relajado a pesar de su intención -. Como dicen los Rom: "Un árbol sin sol no da fruto". No veo ninguna razón por la cual Clearwater no deba pedir el permiso para cortejarte, y luego hacerlo abiertamente en la forma habitual de la gadjos.

\- Edward - dijo Esme cuidadosamente -. Sé que los Roms tienen más de una... una forma sencilla... de enfocar el noviazgo...

En ese momento, Bella ahogó una risa. Edward la ignoró. Miss Hale parecía perpleja, claramente no tenía idea de que la tradición gitana de cortejo a menudo implicaba robar a una mujer directamente de su cama.

\- Pero tú sabes tan bien como cualquiera de nosotros - Esme continuó - que es un proceso mucho más delicado para la Nobleza británica.

\- En realidad - Bella dijo secamente - por lo que he visto, la nobleza británica negocia todas las sensibilidades románticas de un matrimonio como una transacción bancaria.

Esme frunció el ceño a su hermana mayor. - Bella, ¿de qué lado estás?

\- Para mí, no hay ninguna parte, sino la tuya. - Los ojos chocolate de Bella estaban llenos de preocupación -. Y es por eso que me preocupa este tipo de noviazgo encubierto... llegan por separado a los eventos, nunca llega a llevarte de paseo con la señorita Hale en carruaje… todo lleva el olor de la vergüenza, como si fueras un secreto culpable.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que dudas de las intenciones del Sr. Clearwater?

\- No, en absoluto. Pero no me gustan sus métodos.

Esme suspiró. - Yo soy una opción poco convencional para un miembro de la nobleza. Y, por lo tanto, el Sr. Clearwater debe proceder con cautela.

\- Eres la persona más convencional en toda la familia - Bella protestó.

Esme le dirigió una mirada oscura. - Ser el Swan más convencional no es algo para jactarse.

Molesta, Bella miró a su compañera. - Miss Hale, mi hermana parece creer que su familia es tan extraña, tan completamente fuera de lo común, que el Sr. Clearwater debe pasar por estos esfuerzos, a escondidas alrededor, en vez de ir al vizconde de una manera honrada y decir: "Padre, quiero casarme con Esme Swan, y me gustaría que me des tu bendición". ¿Puedes decirme por qué hay una necesidad de precaución excesiva, por parte de Sr. Clearwater?

Por una vez, la señorita Hale pareció quedarse sin palabras.

\- No la pongas en esa exposición - dijo Esme-. Éstos son los hechos, Bella: tú y Nessie están casadas con gitanos, Emmett es un notorio bribón, Alice tiene más animales domésticos que la Sociedad Zoológica Real, yo soy socialmente torpe y no puedo mantener una conversación adecuada ni para salvar mi vida. ¿Es tan difícil entender por qué el Sr. Clearwater tiene que dar la noticia a su padre con cuidado?

Bella la miró como si quisiera discutir, pero en su lugar murmuró, - las conversaciones adecuadas son muy aburridas, en mi opinión.

\- La mía también - dijo con tristeza -. Ese es el problema.

Alice levantó la vista del erizo, que se había acurrucado en una pelota en sus manos. - ¿Tiene el Sr. Clearwater una conversación interesante?

\- No tendrías que preguntar - Bella dijo - si se atreviera a venir aquí para una visita.

\- Sugiero - dijo la señorita Hale a toda prisa, antes que Esme pudiera replicar - que, como una familia, invitemos al Sr. Clearwater para que nos acompañe para el Chelsea Flower Show pasado mañana, lo que nos permitirá pasar la tarde con el Sr. Clearwater, y tal vez tengamos mayor seguridad acerca de sus intenciones.

\- Creo que es una idea maravillosa - exclamó Esme. Asistir a una Feria de las flores juntos sería mucho más discreto a que Harry tuviera que acudir a ellos en Facinelli -. Estoy segura de que cuando le hables al Sr. Clearwater se aliviarán tus preocupaciones, Bella.

\- Espero que sí - respondió su hermana, sin sonar convencida. Un pequeño ceño se formó entre las delgadas cejas de su hermana. Volvió su atención a la señorita Hale -. Como acompañante de Esme, usted ha visto mucho más de este galán furtivo que yo. ¿Cuál es su opinión sobre él?

\- De lo que he observado - la chaperona dijo cuidadosamente - el Sr. Clearwater está bien considerado y es honorable. Tiene una excelente reputación, sin antecedentes de seducir mujeres, gastar más allá de sus posibilidades, o pelear en lugares públicos. En resumen, es lo contrario de Lord Dwyer.

\- Eso habla bien de él - dijo gravemente Edward. Sus ojos brillaban como oro mientras miró hacia abajo a su esposa. Un momento de comunicación silenciosa pasó entre ellos antes de murmurar en voz baja - ¿Por qué no le envías una invitación, Mónisha?

Una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujó en los suaves labios de Bella

. - ¿Asistirías voluntariamente a una feria de flores?

\- Me gustan las flores - dijo Edward inocentemente.

\- Sí, dispersas en las praderas y pantanos. Pero odias verlas organizados en estantes elevados y pequeñas cajas.

\- Puedo tolerarlo una tarde - Edward le aseguró. Mientras jugaba con un mechón de pelo suelto que se le había soltado en el cuello -. Supongo que vale la pena el esfuerzo para ganar un pariente como Clearwater. - Sonrió al añadir: - Necesitamos al menos un hombre respetable en la familia, ¿no?

.

.

.

.

.Gracias por aquellas personas que aun quedan para leer esta historia jaja


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Una invitación fue enviada a Harry Clearwater al día siguiente y, para regocijo de Esme, fue aceptada inmediatamente.

\- Es sólo cuestión de tiempo - le dijo a Alice, apenas conteniéndose de saltar por la emoción de la misma manera en la que Dodger lo hacía. - Voy a ser la señora de Harry Clearwater, y lo amo... amo a todo el mundo y lo amo todo... ¡incluso amo a tu apestoso y viejo hurón, Ali!

A última hora de la mañana, Esme y Alice se vistieron para dar un paseo. Era un día claro y cálido, y los jardines del hotel, alternados cuidadosamente con senderos de grava, eran una sinfonía de flores.

\- Casi no puedo esperar para salir – dijo Esme, de pie junto a la ventana y mirando fijamente los extensos jardines. - Casi me recuerda a Hampshire, las flores son tan hermosas.

\- No me recuerdan en nada a Hampshire - dijo Alice -. Es todo demasiado ordenado. Pero sí me gusta caminar a través del jardín de rosas del Facinelli. El aire huele muy dulce. ¿Sabes? hablé con el jardinero hace algunas mañanas, cuando Edward, Bella y yo salimos, y me contó su receta secreta para hacer que las rosas sean tan grandes y saludables.

\- ¿Cuál es?

\- Caldo de pescado, vinagre y una pizca de azúcar. Las rocía con el líquido justo antes de que florezcan. Y les encanta.

Esme arrugó la nariz.

\- Qué brebaje más espantoso.

\- El jardinero dijo que el viejo señor Facinelli es aficionado especialmente a las rosas, y la gente le ha traído algunas de las variedades exóticas que se ven en el jardín. Las rosas de lavanda son de China, por ejemplo, y la variedad de Rubor de la Doncella proviene de Francia, y...

\- ¿El viejo señor Facinelli?

\- Bueno, no dijo en realidad que el Señor Facinelli fuera viejo. Simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar en él de esa manera.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Bueno, es tan terriblemente misterioso, y nunca lo ve nadie. Me recuerda a los cuentos del viejo loco Rey George, encerrado en sus habitaciones en el castillo de Windsor. - Alice sonrió. - Tal vez mantienen al Señor Facinelli en el ático.

\- Ali – susurró Esme, llena de una abrumadora necesidad de confiar en ella. - Hay algo que me muero por contarte, pero debe permanecer siendo un secreto.

Los ojos de su hermana se iluminaron con interés.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Primero prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie.

\- Te prometo prometerlo.

\- Júralo sobre algo.

\- Lo juro por San Francisco, el santo patrono de todos los animales. – Ante la vacilación de Esme, Alice añadió con entusiasmo: - Si una banda de piratas me secuestrara y me llevara a su barco y me amenazara con hacerme caminar por una tabla sobre una horda de tiburones hambrientos a menos que les diga tu secreto, a pesar de todo no se lo diría. Si fuera atacada por un villano y lanzada ante una manada de caballos en estampida, todos perfectamente herrados, y la única manera de evitar ser atropellada fuera decirle al villano tu secreto, yo...

\- Muy bien, me has convencido -Esme dijo con una sonrisa. Arrastrando a su hermana hacia la esquina, le dijo en voz baja. - He conocido al señor Facinelli.

Los ojos de Alice se volvieron enormes.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Cuándo?

\- Ayer por la mañana. - Y Esme le contó toda la historia, describiéndole el pasaje, la habitación de curiosidades, y al mismo señor Facinelli. Lo único que dejó fuera fue el beso, el cual, en lo que respectaba a Esme, jamás había ocurrido.

\- Estoy tan terriblemente arrepentida por Dodger - dijo Alice seriamente -. Te pido disculpas en su nombre.

\- Está bien, Ali. Sólo... me gustaría que no hubiera perdido la carta. Mientras que nadie la encuentre, supongo que no hay ningún problema.

\- ¿Entonces el señor Facinelli no es un viejo loco decrépito? - le preguntó Alice en un tono decepcionado.

\- Cielos, no.

\- ¿Qué apariencia tiene?

\- Es muy apuesto, en realidad. Es muy alto, y...

\- ¿Tan alto como Jacob?

Jacob Black había ido a vivir con los Swan después de que su tribu fuera atacada por los ingleses, quienes habían querido conducir a los gitanos fuera de la comarca. Él había sido dado por muerto, pero los Swan lo habían acogido, y se había quedado para siempre.

Recientemente se había casado con la segunda hermana, Renesmee. Jacob había emprendido la tarea monumental de mantener en funcionamiento la finca Dwyer durante la ausencia de Emmett. Los recién casados estaban muy felices de quedarse en Hampshire durante la temporada, disfrutando de la belleza y de la relativa intimidad de la Casa Dwyer.

\- Nadie es tan alto como Jacob - dijo Esme. - No obstante, el Señor Facinelli es alto, y tiene pelo rubio y unos penetrantes ojos dorados... – Su estómago dio un salto un poco inesperado mientras lo recordaba.

\- ¿Te gusta?

Esme vaciló.

\- El Señor Facinelli es... inquietante. Es encantador, pero tengo la sensación de que es capaz de hacer casi cualquier cosa. Es como el ángel perverso de un poema de William Blake.

\- Me gustaría haberlo visto - dijo con nostalgia Alice. - Y me gustaría aún más poder visitar la habitación de curiosidades. Te envidio, Esme. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que algo interesante me ha ocurrido a mí.

Esme se rió en voz baja.

\- ¿Qué?… ¿cuando hemos pasado por casi una temporada entera en Londres?

Alice puso sus ojos en blanco.

\- La temporada de Londres es tan interesante como una carrera de caracoles. En enero. Con caracoles muertos.

\- Niñas, estoy lista - fue la llamada de la alegre señorita Hale mientras entraba en la habitación. - Asegúrense de llevar sus sombrillas... no quieran quedarse bronceadas por el sol. El trío salió de la habitación y avanzó a un ritmo digno a lo largo del pasillo. Antes de doblar la esquina para tomar la gran escalera, se dieron cuenta de un trastorno poco común en tan decoroso hotel.

Voces de hombres se enredaban en el aire, algunas agitadas, al menos una de ellas enojada, y se oía el sonido de acentos extranjeros y de golpes pesados, junto con un extraño traqueteo metálico.

\- ¿Qué diablos...? - dijo la señorita Marks en voz baja.

Al dar vuelta la esquina, las tres mujeres se detuvieron bruscamente a la vista de una media docena de hombres reunidos cerca de los alimentos.

Un grito sacudió el aire.

\- ¿Es una mujer? - preguntó Esme, palideciendo. - ¿Un niño?

\- Quédense aquí - dijo la señorita Hale de forma tensa. - Me encargaré de averiguar...

Las tres se estremecieron ante una serie de gritos, los sonidos resultantes del pánico.

\- Es un niño - dijo Esme, avanzando a pesar de la orden de Señorita Hale de quedarse allí. - Tenemos que hacer algo para ayudar.

Alice ya había corrido delante de ella.

\- No es un niño - dijo por encima de su hombro. - ¡Es un mono!

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No sé por dónde empezar a pedir disculpas por tantos retrasos, amo adaptar esta historia pero entre el trabajo y las fallas de internet y del computador me ha costado un poco acabar con esta en particular… aun así, me anima mucho que me escriban, incluso para decirme que debo actualizar…. Es un recordatorio grato y bien recibido y en mi movida vida… si ven que estoy tardando mucho avísenme, yo saco un huequito robado en mi trabajo y con todo gusto actualizo :D Feliz día. Un Besote a las personas que siguen allí esperando a que actualice xD


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Había pocas actividades que Carlisle disfrutara tanto como la esgrima, más aún porque se había convertido en un arte obsoleto. Las espadas ya no eran necesarias como las armas o los accesorios de moda, y los que practicaban este deporte eran principalmente oficiales militares y algunos aficionados entusiastas. Pero a Carlisle le gustaba la elegancia y la precisión que exigía esta disciplina, tanto física como mentalmente. Un contrincante tenía que planear sus movimientos por adelantado, algo que a Carlisle le nacía naturalmente.

Un año atrás, se había unido a un club de esgrima integrado por aproximadamente un centenar de miembros, entre ellos algunos compañeros, banqueros, actores, políticos y militares de diversos rangos.

Tres veces por semana, Carlisle y algunos amigos de confianza se reunían en el club, para practicar con el Florete y las barras bajo la atenta mirada de un maestro de esgrima. Aunque el club tenía un vestuario con baños y duchas, a menudo había que hacer una cola para poder usarlos, de modo que Carlisle por lo general dejaba directamente las prácticas sin bañarse.

La práctica de esta mañana había sido especialmente fuerte, el maestro de esgrima les había enseñado técnicas para combatir frente a dos adversarios al mismo tiempo. A pesar de que había sido estimulante, también había sido un reto, y todos habían quedado golpeados y cansados. Carlisle había recibido algunos golpes duros en su pecho y bíceps, y estaba empapado en sudor.

Cuando regresó al hotel, estaba todavía con sus ropas blanca de esgrima, aunque se había quitado el relleno de cuero de protección. Tenía ganas de una ducha, pero pronto se hizo evidente que la ducha tendría que esperar.

Uno de sus gerentes, un hombre joven con gafas llamado William Cullip, lo encontró cuando iba ingresando al Hotel por la puerta trasera. La cara de Cullip reflejaba ansiedad.

\- Sr. Facinelli - dijo gentilmente - me solicitó el Sr. Valentine que inmediatamente después de que usted regrese le informe de que estamos teniendo… una dificultad...

Carlisle lo miró y permaneció en silencio, esperando con paciencia forzada. Sabía que no podía apurar a Cullip, o la información tardaría una eternidad en salir.

\- Se trata de los diplomáticos de Nagaraja - continuó el gerente.

\- ¿Otro fuego?

\- No, señor. Tiene que ver con uno de los artículos de homenaje que los Nagarajans tenían previsto presentar a la Reina mañana. Ha desaparecido.

Carlisle frunció el ceño, reflexionando sobre la colección de piedras preciosas, obras de arte y los textiles que los Nagarajans habían traído.

\- Sus bienes son almacenados en un sótano con llave. ¿Cómo podría faltar algo?

Cullip dejó escapar un suspiro desgarrado.

\- Bueno, señor, aparentemente se ha ido solo.

Carlisle levantó las cejas.

\- ¿Qué diablos está pasando, Cullip?

\- Entre los artículos que los Nagarajans habían traído para la Reina había un par de animales raros... macacos azules... que sólo se encuentran en los bosques de Nagaraja. Iban a ser alojados en el jardín zoológico en Regent's Park. Evidentemente, los macacos se mantuvieron en sus propias jaulas, pero de alguna manera uno de ellos aprendió a forzar una cerradura, y…

\- ¡Que diablos me dices! - la incredulidad fue rápidamente aplastada por la indignación. Sin embargo, de alguna manera Carlisle logró mantener su voz aplacada -. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué no se molestó en informarme que estábamos albergando a un par de monos en mi hotel?

\- Parece que hay cierta confusión sobre este punto, señor. Mire, el Sr. Lufton de recepción está seguro que lo incluyó en su informe, pero el Sr. Valentine dice que nunca leyó nada acerca de esto, y él perdió su temperamento y asustó a una criada y dos mayordomos, y ahora todo el mundo está buscándolo, al mismo tiempo, mientras que se aseguran de no alertar a los invitados.

\- Cullip. - Carlisle apretó los dientes con esfuerzo para mantener la calma -. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que el macaco ha desaparecido?

\- Calculamos que al menos cuarenta y cinco minutos.

\- ¿Dónde está Valentine?

\- Lo último que supe, es que había ido hasta el tercer piso. Una de las sirvientas descubrió lo que creía que podría ser excrementos cerca de la grúa de alimentos.

\- Excrementos de mono cerca de la grúa de alimentos - repitió Carlisle, incrédulo. Cristo. Todo lo que esta situación necesitaba era que uno de sus clientes de edad avanzada sufriera una apoplejía de la nada por tener miedo a un animal silvestre, o tener a una mujer o un niño mordido, o algún otro escándalo innecesario.

Sería casi imposible encontrar a la maldita criatura. El hotel era un laberinto virtual, lleno de pasillos y puertas ocultas y pasadizos. Podría tomar días, durante el cual el Facinelli se vería en un escándalo. Perdería negocios. Y lo peor de todo, sería el blanco de las bromas durante años.

\- Por Dios, van a rodar cabezas - dijo Carlisle con una suavidad letal que hizo flaquear a Cullip -. Cullip, ve a mi apartamento, y tráeme el Dreyse del gabinete caoba en mi oficina privada.

El joven quedó perplejo.

\- ¿El Dreyse, señor?

\- Una escopeta. Esta es la única arma de retrocarga fulminante en el gabinete.

\- De percusión...

\- El marrón - dijo Carlisle suavemente -. Con un tornillo grande que sobresale.

\- ¡Sí, señor!

\- Y, por amor de Dios, no apuntes a nadie. Que está cargada.

Todavía con el florete en su mano, Carlisle subió corriendo las escaleras traseras. De a dos escalones a la vez, sorprendió en su camino a un par de empleadas que llevaban canastas de ropa de cama.

Al llegar al tercer piso, se dirigió al sector de alimentos, donde se encontró con Valentine, los tres Diplomáticos de Nagarajan, y Brimbley, el mayordomo del piso. Un cajón de madera y de metal había sido colocado cerca. Los hombres se habían reunido alrededor de la abertura del ascensor de alimentos, y buscaban en su interior.

\- Valentine - dijo Carlisle secamente, caminando hasta su lado derecho - ¿lo has encontrado?

Jake Valentine le lanzó una mirada acosadora.

\- Se subió a la polea en el ascensor de alimentos. Ahora está sentado en la parte superior del bastidor móvil. Cada vez que tratamos de bajarlo, se cuelga de la cuerda y la pende sobre nosotros.

\- ¿Está lo suficientemente cerca, como para llegar a él?

La mirada de Valentine oscilaba hacia el florete en la mano de su empleador. Sus ojos oscuros se agrandaron viendo la intención de Carlisle de pinchar a la criatura en lugar de dejar que circule libremente a través del hotel.

\- No sería fácil - dijo Valentine -. Probablemente sólo termina moviéndolo.

\- ¿Ha tratado de atraerlo con los alimentos?

\- Él no muerde el anzuelo. Llegué al eje con una manzana, y él intentó morderme la mano.

Valentine miró distraídamente a la elevación de alimentos, donde los otros hombres estaban silbando y arrullando al mono obstinado.

Uno de los Nagarajans, un hombre medio delgado y de mediana edad vestido con un traje claro con un paño con dibujos que cubría sus hombros, dio un paso adelante. Su expresión estaba cargada de angustia.

\- ¿Usted es el Sr. Facinelli? Bueno, sí, le doy las gracias por venir a ayudar a recuperar el don más importante para su Majestad. El Macaco es muy raro y muy especial. No debe ser lastimado.

\- ¿Su nombre? - Carlisle preguntó bruscamente.

\- Niran - dijo el diplomático.

\- Sr. Niran, aunque comprendo su preocupación por los animales, tengo la responsabilidad de proteger a mis invitados.

El Nagarajan frunció el ceño.

\- Si daña nuestro regalo para la reina, me temo que las cosas no irán bien para usted.

Niveló su mirada con dureza contra el diplomático, y luego Carlisle dijo de manera uniforme

\- Si usted no encuentra una manera de que el animal salga fuera de mi elevador de comida y entre en ese cajón en cinco minutos, Niran, voy a hacer una brocheta con él.

Esta declaración produjo una mirada de pura indignación, y el Nagarajan corrió a la apertura del ascensor de alimentos. El mono dio un alarido emocionado, seguido por una serie de gruñidos.

\- No tengo idea de lo que es un Brocheta - dijo Valentine a nadie en particular - pero yo no creo que al mono le vaya a gustar.

Antes de que Carlisle pudiera responder, Valentine vio algo detrás de él, y gimió.

\- Huéspedes - dijo el asistente en voz baja.

\- ¡Maldita sea! - Carlisle contestó en un susurro, y se volvió hacia los invitados que se acercaban, preguntándose qué le iba a decir.

Un trío de mujeres se abalanzó hacia él, dos de ellas bajitas. Un pequeño shock atravesó a Carlisle cuando reconoció a Rosalie Hale y Esme Swan Descubrió que la tercera era Alice, que parecía decidida a pasar a través de él con prisa por llegar a la comida.

Carlisle se trasladó para bloquear su camino.

\- Buenos días, señorita. Me temo que no puedo ir hacia allí. ¿Qué desea?

Se detuvo inmediatamente, mirándolo con sus ojos de color intenso iguales a los de su hermana. Rosalie Hale miró a Carlisle con compostura, mientras Esme tomó aliento, sus mejillas se infundieron con color.

\- Usted no conoce a mi hermana, señor - dijo Esme -. Si hay una criatura salvaje en las cercanías, ella definitivamente querrá verlo.

\- ¿Qué le hace pensar que hay un animal salvaje en mi hotel? – Carlisle preguntó, como si la idea fuera inconcebible.

El macaco eligió ese momento para pronunciar un fuerte grito.

Sosteniendo su mirada, Esme sonrió. A pesar de su molestia por la situación y la falta de control sobre ella, Carlisle no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo. Ella era aún más exquisita de lo que él recordaba, sus ojos de un azul claro. Había muchas mujeres hermosas en Londres, pero ninguna de ellas poseía la combinación e inteligencia y sutileza que la hacía encantadora y caótica a la vez. Quería llevársela a alguna parte, en ese mismo minuto, y tenerla sola para él.

Disciplinando su expresión, Carlisle recordó que, a pesar de que se habían reunido el día anterior, se suponía que no se conocían. Se inclinó con cortesía impecable.

\- Carlisle Facinelli, a su servicio.

\- Soy Alice Swan- Dijo la más joven - y ella es mi hermana y mi acompañante Miss Hale. Hay un mono en el ascensor de alimentos, ¿no? - Parecía muy calmada, como si descubrir animales exóticos en su residencia se produjera todo el tiempo.

\- Sí, pero…

\- Nunca podrán capturarlo de esa manera - Alice interrumpió.

Carlisle, que nunca había sido interrumpido por nadie, se encontró de nuevo con una sonrisa mordaz.

\- Le aseguro que tenemos la situación bajo control, señorita.

\- Usted necesita ayuda - le dijo Alice-. Voy a volver. No haga nada para alterar al mono. Y no trate de meter la espada porque podría accidentalmente atravesarlo -. Sin más preámbulos, caminó hacia la dirección por la que había venido.

\- No sería accidentalmente - murmuró, Carlisle.

Miss Hale miró a Carlisle mientras su boca se abría.

\- Alice, no corra así por el Hotel, ¡pare de una vez!

\- Creo que tiene un plan - remarcó Esme-. Es mejor que vaya tras ella, Srta. Hale.

La acompañante le lanzó una mirada suplicante.

\- Venga conmigo.

Pero Esme no se movió, sólo dijo inocentemente

\- la espero aquí, señorita Hale.

\- Pero no es adecuado - dijo mientras miraba como Alice desaparecía rápidamente y Esme se quedaba inmóvil. Debió plantearse en un instante cuál de los dos era el mayor de los problemas, se dio vuelta con una maldición poco femenina y corrió detrás de Alice.

Carlisle vio a Esme, que, como su hermana, no parecía perturbada por las payasadas del macaco. Se enfrentaron, él con su florete, ella con su sombrilla.

La mirada de Esme viajó por encima de sus ropas blancas de esgrima, y en lugar de permanecer en silencio o mostrar recato o el nerviosismo apropiado de una joven sin un acompañante que la proteja... se lanzó a conversar.

\- Mi padre llamó al esgrima "el ajedrez físico" - dijo -. Él admiraba mucho ese deporte.

\- Todavía soy un novato - dijo Carlisle.

\- Según mi padre, el truco es mantener el florete como si fuera un pájaro en la mano: lo suficientemente cerca para impedir su escape, pero no lo suficiente para sofocarlo.

\- ¿Él le dio lecciones?

\- ¡Oh, sí, mi padre alentó a todas sus hijas a intentarlo. Dijo que no sabía de ningún otro deporte que caería tan bien para una mujer.

\- Por supuesto. Las mujeres son ágiles y rápidas.

Esme sonrió tristemente.

\- No lo suficiente como para eludirlo a usted, no le parece.

Fue un simple comentario el que mencionó, con humor irónico, para burlarse de ella y de él.

De alguna manera, estaban más cerca, aunque Carlisle no estaba seguro de quién de los dos había dado los pasos. Un delicioso aroma se aferraba a la piel de ella, su perfume era como jabón dulce. Recordando cómo había sido la suavidad de su boca, quería besarla muy fuertemente para poder llegar a ella. Él se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que estaba casi sin aliento.

\- ¡Señor! - la voz de Valentine lo despertó de sus pensamientos -. El macaco está trepando la cuerda.

\- No tiene a dónde ir - dijo Carlisle secamente -. Trate de mover el elevador hacia arriba y lo captura contra el techo.

\- ¡Usted dañará al macaco! - El Nagarajan exclamó.

\- Sólo puedo esperar que así sea - dijo Carlisle, molesto por la distracción. Él no quería pensar de cómo debían capturar al macaco rebelde. Él quería estar a solas con Esme Swan.

William Cullip llegó, con el Dreyse en su mano.

\- Sr. Valentine, se encuentra aquí.

\- Gracias. - Carlisle comenzó a acercarse a él, pero en ese segundo Esme retrocedió en un reflejo con un sobresalto, sus hombros chocaron con el pecho de él. Carlisle la tomó por los brazos y sintió el pánico que corría a través de ella. Con cuidado, la giró para mirarla. Tenía la cara blanca, y su mirada no muy enfocada.

\- ¿Qué es? - Preguntó en voz baja, apretándola contra él -. ¿La escopeta? ¿Tienes miedo de las armas?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, luchando para recobrar el aliento.

Carlisle estaba sorprendido por la fuerza de su propia reacción hacia ella, la oleada de protección que nació en él. Ella estaba temblorosa y sin aliento, con una mano presionando en el centro de su pecho.

\- Está bien – él murmuró.

Él no podía recordar la última vez que alguien había buscado consuelo en él, nunca le había ocurrido. Quería tenerla contra él y calmarla. Sentía que siempre había querido esto y esperado por ello, sin siquiera saberlo. En el mismo tono tranquilo Carlisle murmuró:

\- Cullip, la escopeta no será necesaria. Déjela nuevamente en gabinete.

\- Sí, señor Facinelli

Esme estaba en el refugio de sus brazos, con su cabeza gacha. Su oído expuesto se veía tan tierno. La fragancia de su perfume se burlaba de él. Quería explorar cada parte de ella, abrazarla hasta que ella se relajara en él.

\- Está todo bien - murmuró otra vez, acariciando en círculo su espalda con la palma de su mano -. Se acabó. Lamento que se haya asustando.

\- No, yo lo siento, yo... - Esme se echó atrás, su cara blanca ahora tenía color -. No soy por lo general asustadiza, fue sólo la sorpresa. Hace mucho tiempo... - Se detuvo, se removió, y murmuró -: No, voy a balbucear.

Carlisle no quería que se detuviera. Encontró en ella todo interesante, aunque no pudo explicar por qué. Simplemente lo era.

\- Dígame - dijo en voz baja.

Esme hizo un gesto de impotencia y le dio una mirada irónica, queriendo expresar que ella le había advertido.

\- Cuando yo era una niña, una de mis personas favoritas en el mundo era mi tío Howard, hermano de mi padre. No tenía esposa ni hijos propios, por lo que puso toda su atención en nosotros. Sus labios mostraban una sonrisa. - El tío Howard fue muy paciente conmigo. Mi charla generalmente llevaba a todos los demás a distraerse, pero el siempre me escuchaba como si tuviera todo el tiempo en el mundo. Una mañana, vino a visitarnos mientras mi padre se había ido de caza con algunos de los hombres de la aldea. Cuando regresó con un par de aves, el tío Howard y yo fuimos al final de la calle a su encuentro. Pero alguien descargó su fusil accidentalmente... No estoy segura si el hombre dejó caer el fusil o lo llevaba de forma incorrecta... recuerdo el sonido como si fuera un trueno, y unos pellizcos, uno en mi brazo, y otro en mi hombro. Me volví para hablarle a mi tío Howard, pero lo vi como caía muy lentamente al suelo. Había recibido una herida fatal, y yo había sido golpeada. Esme vaciló, sus ojos estaban brillantes. - Había sangre por todas partes. Me acerqué a él y puse mis brazos debajo de su cabeza, le pregunté qué debía hacer, me susurró que debía ser siempre una buena chica, para que algún día pudiéramos vernos en el cielo. - Se aclaró la garganta y suspiró -. Perdóname… a veces hablo en exceso. Aunque no debería.

\- No - dijo Carlisle, abrumado por un sentimiento desconcertante y desconocido para él, con sus nudillos blancos de apretar sus manos -. Yo podría escucharla hablar todo el día.

Ella parpadeó sorprendida, sacando a fuera su melancolía. Una sonrisa tímida se poso en sus labios.

\- Aparte de mi tío Howard, usted es el primer hombre que me dice esas palabras.

Fueron interrumpidos por las exclamaciones de los hombres reunidos alrededor del elevador donde colgaba el macaco, quien subió más alto.

\- Maldito - Carlisle murmuró.

\- Espere un momento más - Esme le dijo con seriedad -. Mi hermana es muy buena con los animales. Lo recuperará sin dañarlo.

\- ¿Ella tiene experiencia con los primates? - Preguntó Carlisle con sarcasmo.

Esme respondió.

\- Hemos estado una temporada en Londres. ¿Eso cuenta?

Carlisle se rió entre dientes, con un auténtico regocijo que no le ocurría a menudo, y en ese momento Valentine y Brimbley lo miraron con asombro.

Alice se apresuró a regresar a ellos, sosteniendo algo en sus brazos. Ella no le prestaba atención a la señorita Hale, que iba siguiéndola y regañándola.

\- Aquí estamos - Alice, dijo alegremente.

\- ¿Nuestro frasco de dulces? - Esme preguntó.

\- Ya le hemos ofrecido comida, señorita - dijo Valentine -. Él no las acepta.

\- Va a aceptar éstas. - Contestó Alice, dirigiéndose a él con confianza -. Vamos a acercar el frasco hasta él.

\- ¿Has adulterados los dulces? - Valentine preguntó esperanzado.

Los tres de los enviados de Nagarajan exclamaron ansiosamente, ya que no querían que el macaco fuera drogado o envenenado.

\- No, no, no - dijo Alice - si lo hiciera podría caer por el hueco, y este precioso animal no debe ser dañado.

Los extranjeros se tranquilizaron.

\- ¿Cómo puedo ayudar, Ali? - Esme preguntó, acercándose a ella.

Su hermana menor le entregó una longitud de cordón de seda pesada.

\- Ata esto alrededor del cuello de la jarra, por favor. Tus nudos son siempre mucho mejores que los míos.

\- ¿Un ballestrinque? - Esme sugirió, tomando el hilo.

\- Sí, perfecto.

Jake Valentine miraba a las dos jóvenes mujeres dudosamente, luego miró a Carlisle.

\- Sr. Facinelli...

Carlisle hizo un gesto para que Valentine permaneciera en silencio y así permitir que las hermanas Swan trabajaran. Llegaran o no a lograrlo, lo estaban intentando, y Carlisle estaba disfrutando demasiado como para detenerlas.

\- ¿Podría hacer algún tipo de nudo para el mango en el extremo de la soga? - Alice le preguntó a Esme, ella frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Un nudo? Podría… pero no recuerdo cómo hacerlo.

\- Permítame - Carlisle se ofreció voluntariamente, dando un paso hacia adelante.

Esme le entregó el extremo de la soga, con sus ojos chispeantes.

Carlisle ató el extremo de la soga con un nudo elaborado, envolviendo la soga varias veces alrededor de sus dedos, para luego pasar el extremo libre de ida y vuelta.

\- Bien hecho - dijo Esme -. ¿Qué nudo es ese?

\- Irónicamente - Carlisle contestó - es conocido como "el puño del Mono".

Esme sonrió.

\- ¿Es verdad? O, está bromeando.

\- Nunca bromeo acerca de nudos. Un buen nudo es algo importante. - Carlisle le dio la cuerda a Alice, y vio que puso la jarra encima de la estructura de la cabina del ascensor de alimentos. Entonces se dio cuenta de cuál era su plan.

\- Muy ingenioso - murmuró.

\- No lo sabremos hasta ver si resulta - dijo Alice -. Depende de si el mono es más inteligente de lo que somos nosotros.

\- Tengo mucho miedo a la respuesta - Carlisle respondió con sequedad. Al llegar al interior del hueco del ascensor de alimentos, tiró lentamente de la cuerda, y acercó la jarra hasta donde estaba el macaco, mientras que Alice mantenía fuertemente la cuerda de seda.

El grupo estaba tranquilo, esperando el resultado.

El mono estaba ascendiendo a la parte superior de la cabina. Dio unos cuantos gritos y gruñidos que hicieron eco, luego un sonido parecido a un sonajero, un silencio, y después un tirón en la soga. Gritos fuertes llenaron el aire, y golpes que sacudieron el ascensor de alimentos.

\- Lo atrapamos - exclamó Alice.

Carlisle tomó la soga de su mano, mientras que Valentine bajó a la cabina.

\- Por favor, de un paso atrás, señorita Swan.

\- Déjame hacerlo a mí - insistió, Alice -. Es probable que el macano se sienta más seguro conmigo que con usted. Los animales confían en mí.

\- Sin embargo, no podemos arriesgarnos a que sea herido uno de mis nuestros invitados.

Alice señaló a la Srta. Hale y a Esme el camino fuera de la puerta del elevador de la comida. Todos ellos observaron como un gran macaco, de ojos grandes y brillantes de color negro y azul oscuro apareció por el elevador, con un hocico sin pelo, con cabeza cómica. El mono era robusto y de gran apariencia. Su rostro expresivo contraído por la furia, con dientes blancos y brillantes, gritó.

Una de las patas delanteras parecía estar atascada en el frasco de confites.

El macaco iracundo tiró frenéticamente para sacarlo, sin éxito. Su propio puño cerrado fue la razón de su captura, se negó a dejar los confites.

\- Oh, ¿no es hermoso? - Alice dijo entusiasmada.

\- Tal vez sea un macaco hembra - dijo Esme dubitativa.

Carlisle sostenía la soga atada a la jarra con una mano, su florete con la otra. El macaco era más grande de lo que esperaba, capaz de infligir un daño considerable. Y tenía claro qué hacer si atacaba primero.

\- Vamos, viejo - Carlisle murmuró, tratando de llevar el mono a la caja abierta.

Alice, con la mano en su bolsillo, sacó un poco de confites y fue hacia la caja para depositarlos.

\- Ahí los tienes, muchacho goloso - le dijo al macaco -. Tú trata de estar ahí. Vamos, y no hagas tanto ruido.

Milagrosamente, el mono obedeció, arrastrando su bote con él. Después de una mirada torva a Carlisle, entró en su jaula y recogió los confites dispersos con la pata libre.

\- Dame la jarra - Alice, con paciencia, tiro de la cuerda, y le sacó la caja.

Ella lanzó un último puñado de confites al mono y cerró la puerta. El Nagarajan se apresuró a bloquearlos a ellos.

\- Quiero que esté triplemente encadenado - le dijo Carlisle a Valentine - y el otro mono también. Y luego quiero que los entreguen directamente a Regent's Park.

\- Sí, señor.

Esme caminó hacia donde estaba su hermana, abrazándola, mostrándole afecto abiertamente.

\- Bien hecho, Ali- exclamó -. ¿Cómo sabías que el mono no soltaría los confites de su mano?

\- Porque es un hecho bien conocido que los monos son tan codiciosos como las personas - dijo Alice, y Esme se rió.

\- Chicas - la señorita Hale dijo en voz baja, tratando de acallarlas -. Esto es indecoroso. Tenemos que irnos.

\- Sí, por supuesto - Esme dijo -. Lo siento, señorita Hale. Vamos a seguir por nuestro camino.

Sin embargo, el intento de la acompañante de animar a las hermanas a salir fue frustrado como el acercamiento de los Nagarajans en torno a Alice.

\- Usted nos ha ayudado de una forma importante - dijo el jefe de los diplomáticos el Sr. Niran, a la muchacha -. Usted tiene la gratitud de nuestro país y nuestro rey, y será recomendada a su Majestad La Reina Victoria por su ayuda valiente.

\- No, gracias - la señorita Hale intercedió con firmeza -. La Srta. Swan no quiere ser recomendada. Usted le hará daño a su reputación si expone esta situación en público. Si está muy agradecido por la acción de ella, le rogamos que mantenga este hecho en silencio.

Esto produjo más discusiones y asintiendo con la cabeza vigorosa.

Alice suspiró y vio como el macaco fue llevado en su jaula.

\- Me gustaría tener un mono - dijo con tristeza.

La acompañante dio una mirada triste.

\- Una debería estar deseosa de tener un marido.

Con una sonrisa, Esme trató de parecer simpática.

\- Tengan el ascensor de alimentos limpio - dijo Carlisle a Valentine y Brimbley -. Cada pulgada de ella.

Los hombres se apresuraron a cumplir, el hombre mayor usó las poleas para enviar el ascensor de alimentos hacia abajo, mientras que Valentine salió veloz, con pasos controlados.

Carlisle miró a las tres mujeres, deteniéndose un momento extra en el rostro de la señorita que estaba al lado de la Srta. Hale. - Les agradezco por su asistencia, señoras.

\- No, en absoluto - Esme, dijo con ojos brillantes -. Y si tiene más problemas con el reclutamiento de monos, no dude en enviar por nosotras.

La sangre de Carlisle se aceleró mientras que imágenes excitantes llenaba su mente... ella debajo de él. Su boca sonriente, su pelo suelto. Su piel, suave y pálida de marfil en la oscuridad. La sensación de tocar su piel caliente contra la de él.

Él pensó que renunciar a los últimos restos de su alma, valía la pena.

\- Buenos días - se oyó decir, con voz ronca, pero amable. Y se obligó a alejarse.

Por ahora.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Por ser pacientes, he subido otro capítulo hoy mismo! Gracias por leer!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

\- Ahora entiendo lo que quisiste decir antes - dijo Alice a Esme cuando la Srta. Hale se había ido a hacer una diligencia no revelada. Esme se había instalado en su cama, mientras que Alice bañaba a Dodger y ahora lo estaba secando con una toalla delante de la chimenea -. Lo que estabas tratando de decir sobre el señor Facinelli- continuó -. No era para sorprenderse que lo encontraras inquietante. - Hizo una pausa para hacerle muecas al feliz hurón, que se agitaba en una toalla caliente -. Dodger, te gusta estar limpio, ¿no? Hueles tan encantador después de un buen baño.

\- Siempre dices eso, y él siempre huele igual. - Esme se apoyó en un codo y los observó derramando su pelo alrededor de los hombros. Se sentía demasiado inquieta como para tomar la siesta -. Entonces, ¿has encontrado al Sr. Facinelli inquietante, también?

\- No, pero entiendo por qué tú sí. Él te mira como uno de esos depredadores en medio de una emboscada. Del tipo que se encuentra en espera antes de entrar en acción.

\- Qué dramática – Esme dijo con una sonrisa desdeñosa -. Él no es un depredador, Ali. Es sólo un hombre.

Alice no contestó, sólo hizo ademanes de alisar la piel de Dodger. Al tiempo que ella se inclinaba sobre él, él se tensó hacia arriba y besó su nariz afectivamente. - Esme - murmuró - no importa cómo la señorita Hale trata de civilizarme, y yo trate de escucharla, todavía tengo mi propia manera de ver el mundo. Para mí, la gente apenas es diferente de los animales. Todos somos criaturas de Dios, ¿no? Cuando conozco a alguien, sé de inmediato qué animal sería. Cuando conocimos a Edward, por ejemplo, yo sabía que era un zorro.

\- Supongo que Edward es algo como un zorro - Esme dijo, divertida -. ¿Qué es Jacob? ¿Un oso?

\- No, sin duda, un caballo. Y Bella es una gallina.

\- Yo diría que una lechuza.

\- Sí, pero ¿no te acuerdas cuando una de nuestras gallinas, en Hampshire, persiguió a una vaca que se había desviado demasiado cerca del nido? Esa es Bella.

Esme sonrió.

\- Tienes razón.

\- Y Nessie es un cisne.

\- ¿Soy yo también un pájaro? ¿Una alondra? ¿Un petirrojo?

\- No, tú eres un conejo.

\- ¿Un conejo? – Esme hizo una mueca -. No me gusta eso. ¿Por qué soy un conejo?

\- ¡Oh, los conejos son hermosos y suaves animales que aman ser mimados. Son muy sociables, pero son más felices en pareja.

\- Pero son tímidos - Esme protestó.

\- No siempre. Son lo suficientemente valientes como para ser compañeros de muchas otras criaturas. Incluso de los gatos y perros.

\- Bueno - dijo Esme en resignación - es mejor que ser un erizo, supongo.

\- La señorita Hale es un erizo - Alice lo dijo en un tono tan práctico que hizo que Esme sonriera.

\- Y tú eres un hurón, ¿no, Ali?

\- Sí. Pero yo estaba yendo a un punto.

\- Lo siento, sigue.

\- Yo iba a decir que el Sr. Facinelli es un gato. Un cazador solitario. Con un gusto evidente por los conejos.

Esme parpadeó con desconcierto.

\- ¿Tú crees que esté interesado en…? Oh, pero Ali, no estoy del todo... y yo creo que nunca lo volveré a ver...

\- Espero que tengas razón.

Acomodándose a su lado, Esme vio a su hermana en el resplandor vacilante de la chimenea, mientras que un escalofrío de inquietud penetró en la médula de sus huesos.

No porque temiera a Carlisle Facinelli.

Porque le gustaba.

.

.

.

.

Rosalie Hale sabía que Carlisle estaba tramando algo. Siempre estaba tramando algo. Él ciertamente no tenía intención de preocuparse por su bienestar, al él le importaba un bledo acerca de ella. Él consideraba a la mayoría de las personas, incluyendo a Rosalie, una pérdida de su tiempo.

Cualquiera que fuera el misterioso mecanismo que bombeaba la sangre de Carlisle Facinelli a través de sus venas, no era un corazón.

En los años de su relación, Rosalie nunca había pedido nada de él. Una vez que Carlisle le hacía un favor a alguien, entraba en el invisible libro de contabilidad que llevaba alrededor de su infernal e inteligente cerebro, y sólo era cuestión de tiempo hasta que exigiera la devolución de ese favor con todo e intereses. La gente le temía por una buena razón. Carlisle tenía poderosos amigos y aún más poderosos enemigos, y era dudoso que incluso ellos supieran en qué categoría quedaban.

El criado, o asistente, lo que fuera, la hizo pasar al lujoso apartamento de Carlisle. Rosalie se lo agradeció con un frío murmullo. Se sentó en la sala de recepción con las manos apoyadas en su regazo.

La sala de recepción había sido diseñada para intimidar a los visitantes, todo ello realizado hábilmente, tejidos pálidos y frío mármol y obras de arte del Renacimiento invalorables.

Carlisle entró en la habitación, grande y seguro de sí mismo. Como siempre, estaba elegantemente vestido y meticulosamente arreglado. Deteniéndose ante ella, la observó con sus insolentes ojos. - Ros. Te ves bien.

\- Vete al demonio - dijo ella con voz tranquila.

Su mirada se redujo a la trenza blanca de sus dedos, y una sonrisa perezosa cruzó su rostro. - Supongo que para usted, yo soy el diablo. – Él cabeceó hacia el otro lado del sofá que ocupaba -. ¿Puedo?

Rosalie hizo un gesto corto y esperó hasta que él se había sentado.

-¿Por qué mandaste a traerme? - Su voz era frágil.

\- Fue una escena divertida esta mañana, ¿no? Sus Swan fueron un deleite. Definitivamente esas chicas nos son vuestro tipo de señoritas de sociedad comunes.

Poco a poco, Rosalie levantó su mirada hacia él, tratando de no estremecerse mientras miraba a las vívidas profundidades de sus ojos.

Carlisle se sobresalió en ocultar sus pensamientos... pero esta mañana había mirado a Esme con un hambre que él usualmente era muy bien disciplinado en ocultar. Y Esme no tenía ni idea de cómo defenderse contra un hombre como Carlisle.

Rosalie se esforzó por mantener su voz aún tranquila. - No voy a discutir sobre las Swan con usted. Y le advierto que se mantenga alejado de ellos.

\- ¿Usted me advierte? - Carlisle repitió en voz baja, sus ojos brillaban con burla de diversión.

\- No voy a permitir que lastimes a nadie en mi familia.

\- ¿Tu familia? - Una de sus claras cejas se levantó -. Usted no tiene familia.

\- Me refiero a la familia en la que trabajo - dijo Rosalie con dignidad helada -. Me refiero a mis cargos. Especialmente Esme. Yo vi la forma en que la miró a ella esta mañana. Si usted intenta hacerle daño a ella de alguna manera...

\- No tengo ninguna intención de hacer daño a nadie.

\- Independientemente de sus intenciones, eso sucede, ¿no? – Rosalie sintió una punzada de satisfacción cuando vio sus ojos estrecharse -. Esme es demasiado buena para usted - continuó - y ella está fuera de su alcance.

\- Casi nada está fuera de mi alcance, Ros. - Dijo sin arrogancia. Lo cual era verdad.

Lo que hizo que Rosalie se pusiera más temerosa.

\- Esme está prácticamente comprometida - respondió ella bruscamente -. Ella está enamorada de alguien.

\- Harry Clearwater.

Su corazón empezó a martillar con alarma

-. ¿Cómo sabe usted eso?

Carlisle ignoró la pregunta.

\- ¿De verdad cree que el vizconde Clearwater, un hombre de notoria exigencia en sus estándares, permitiría a su hijo casarse con una Swan?

\- Sí, lo creo. Él ama a su hijo, y por lo tanto decidirá pasar por alto el hecho de que Esme proviene de una familia poco convencional. Él no podría pedir por una mejor madre para sus futuros herederos.

\- Él es un noble. Las líneas de sangre son todo para él. Y mientras los linajes de sangre de Esme nos han llevado a un obvio resultado encantador, están lejos de ser puros.

\- Su hermano es un noble - Rosalie dijo.

\- Sólo por accidente. La Swan es una ramita en la parte más alejada del árbol familiar. Dwyer puede haber heredado un título, pero en términos de nobleza, él no es más noble que usted o yo. Y Clearwater lo sabe.

\- Qué engreído es usted - Rosalie observó en un tono tan tranquilo como pudo.

\- No, en absoluto. No me importa la sangre común de las Swan. De hecho, me gustan más por ello. Todas las hijas anémicas de la nobleza, ninguna de ellas podrían tener una vela a las dos chicas que vi esta mañana. - Su sonrisa se convirtió en auténtica por un deslumbrante momento -. Qué par. Coger un mono salvaje con un frasco de confitadas y una cuerda.

\- Déjelas en paz - dijo Rosalie -. Juegas con la gente como un gato con los ratones. Entreténgase con otra persona, Carlisle. Sólo Dios sabe que usted no tiene nada de escasez de mujeres que harían cualquier cosa para complacerlo.

\- Eso es lo que las hace aburridas - dijo con gravedad -. No, no te vayas todavía, hay algo que quiero preguntar. ¿Ha dicho Esme algo acerca de mí?

Desconcertada, Rosalie sacudió la cabeza.

\- Sólo que era interesante finalmente ser capaz de poner una cara al hotelero misterioso. - Ella lo miró fijamente -. ¿Qué otra cosa me tendría que haber dicho?

Carlisle adoptó una expresión inocente.

\- Nada. Simplemente me preguntaba si había hecho una buena impresión.

\- Estoy segura de que Esme le pasó por alto completamente. Sus afectos están con el Sr. Clearwater, que, a diferencia de usted, es un hombre bueno y honrado.

\- Usted me hiere. Afortunadamente, en los asuntos del amor, la mayoría de las mujeres pueden ser persuadidas para elegir a un hombre malo sobre uno bueno.

\- Si usted ha entendido algo acerca del amor - dijo Rosalie ácidamente - entonces sabrá que Esme nunca elegiría a cualquier persona sobre el hombre al cual ya le ha dado su corazón.

\- Él puede tener su corazón - fue la respuesta ocasional de Carlisle -. Siempre y cuando yo tenga el resto de ella.

Cuando Rosalie resoplaba con furia ofendida, Carlisle se levantó y fue a la puerta.

\- Déjame mostrarle la salida. No cabe duda de que usted querrá volver atrás y sonar las alarmas. Por todo el bien que va a hacer.

Había sido un largo tiempo desde que Rosalie había conocido una insondable ansiedad. Carlisle... Esme... ¿podría él realmente tener interés genuino en ella, o simplemente había decidido torturar a Rosalie con una cruel broma?

No, él no había estado fingiendo. Por supuesto que Carlisle quería a Esme, cuya calidez y espontaneidad y bondad eran completamente extrañas en su mundo sofisticado. Él quería un respiro de sus propias necesidades inagotables, y una vez que hubiera terminado con Esme, él habría drenado toda su alegría y encanto inocente por el cual se había sentido atraído a ella desde un principio.

Rosalie no sabía qué hacer. Ella no podía exponer su propia relación con Carlisle Facinelli, y él lo sabía.

La respuesta era asegurarse que Esme fuera prometida a Harry Clearwater, públicamente prometida, tan pronto como fuera posible.

Clearwater se reuniría con la familia y los acompañaría a la feria de las flores. Después, Rosalie encontraría una manera de acelerar el proceso de cortejo. Ella les diría a Edward y Bella que debían presionar para que el asunto se resolviera rápidamente.

Y, si por alguna razón, no había compromiso, _Dios nos libre_ , Rosalie sugeriría acompañar a Esme en un viaje al extranjero. Tal vez Francia o Italia. Incluso ella toleraría la molesta e irritante compañía del Señor Dwyer, si se decidía a ir con ellas. Cualquier cosa para mantener a Esme a salvo de Carlisle Facinelli.

.

.

.

.

\- ¡Despierta, dormilón! - Bella entró en el dormitorio con una bata adornada con cascadas de encaje suave, su cabello oscuro reunido en una gruesa trenza acomodada sobre un hombro. Ella justamente acababa de llegar de alimentar al bebé. Después de haber dejado al bebé al cuidado de la nodriza, estaba de camino a despertar a su esposo.

La preferencia natural de Edward era la de quedarse despierto todas las horas de la noche y despertarse tarde en las mañanas. Esta costumbre era directamente opuesta a la de Bella de acostarse temprano, quien tenía la filosofía de levantarse temprano.

Yendo a una de las ventanas, abrió las cortinas batiéndolas para darle la bienvenida al sol matutino, y fue recompensada con un gemido de protesta desde la cama.

\- Buenos días - dijo alegremente -. La doncella estará aquí pronto para ayudarme a vestir. Es mejor que te pongas algo.

Ella se arregló en el tocador, clasificando a través de un cajón de medias bordadas. Fuera de la periferia de su visión ella vio a Edward estirarse, su cuerpo esbelto y poderoso.

\- Ven aquí - dijo Edward con una voz oscura y somnolienta, retirando la ropa de cama.

Una risa se despertó en su garganta.

\- Absolutamente no. Hay demasiado por hacer. Todo el mundo está ocupado excepto tú.

\- Tengo la intención de estar ocupado. Tan pronto como vengas aquí. Monisha, no me hagas perseguirte tan temprano.

Bella le dirigió una mirada severa al obedecer.

\- No es temprano. De hecho, si no te lavas y te vistes rápidamente, vamos a llegar tarde a la feria de las flores.

\- ¿Cómo puedes llegar tarde a las flores? - Edward sacudió la cabeza y sonrió, como siempre lo hacía cuando ella decía algo que él consideraba absurdamente cursi. Su mirada estaba caliente y adormilada -. Acércate.

\- Más tarde. - Dio un desamparado grito de risa al tiempo que él se acercaba con una destreza asombrosa, atrapando la muñeca de ella en su mano -. Edward, no.

\- Una buena mujer Romaní nunca se rehúsa a su marido - bromeó.

\- La doncella - dijo con voz entrecortada al tiempo en que estaba siendo tirada en el colchón, y apretada contra toda esa cálida piel.

\- Ella puede esperar. - Él le desabrochó el vestido, su mano deslizándose por el encaje, sus dedos explorando las curvas de sus sensibles senos.

La risa de Bella se apagó. Él sabía mucho acerca de ella, demasiado, y nunca dudó en tomar ventaja de ello. Ella cerró los ojos al llegar a la nuca de su cuello. Mechones sedosos de su cabello resbalaron entre sus dedos como un líquido.

Edward besó su sensible garganta, mientras que una de sus rodillas se abría camino entre las suyas. - Es ahora - él murmuró - o detrás de los rododendros en la feria de flores. Tu elección.

Ella se retorció un poco, no en señal de protesta pero sí de excitación cuando él atrapó sus brazos en el confinamiento de las mangas de su albornoz. - Edward - ella alcanzó a decir al tiempo en que su cabeza se inclinaba sobre sus pechos al descubierto -. Nosotros vamos a llegar terriblemente tarde...

Él murmuró su deseo de ella, hablando en romaní como lo hacía cuando su estado de ánimo se volvía incivilizado, y las sílabas exóticas cayeron con vehemencia contra su piel sensible. Y para los próximos varios minutos, él la poseyó, la consumió, con una falta de inhibición que habría parecido brutal si no hubiera sido tan dulce.

\- Edward - ella dijo después, estrechó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello - ¿vas a decirle algo al Sr. Clearwater hoy?

\- ¿Acerca de pensamientos y prímulas?

\- Sobre sus intenciones para con mi hermana.

Edward sonrió y tocó un mechón suelto de su pelo.

\- ¿Objetarías si lo hiciera?

\- No, quiero que lo hagas. - Un gesto se dibujó en el espacio entre las cejas -. Esme insiste en que nadie debe criticar el Sr. Clearwater por tomar tanto tiempo para hablar con su padre acerca de su cortejo para con ella.

Suavemente, Edward utilizó la yema de su dedo pulgar para suavizar el ceño de su frente.

\- Él ha esperado el tiempo suficiente. Los Rom suelen decir de un hombre como Clearwater, que "a él le gustaría comer pescado, pero él no querría entrar en el agua".

Bella respondió con una sonrisa sin sentido del humor.

\- Es muy frustrante saber que él está de puntillas en torno a un tema como este.

Deseo que Clearwater simplemente vaya a donde su padre y termine con este asunto.

Edward, que sabía algo acerca de la aristocracia de sus días como el gerente de un exclusivo club de juego, dijo secamente:

\- Un hombre joven que está a punto de heredar tanto como Clearwater, tiene que andar suavemente.

\- No me importa. Él ha llegado a conseguir poner las esperanzas de mi hermana por lo alto. Si todo llega a nada, ella quedará devastada. Y él la ha mantenido alejada de ser cortejada por otros hombres, y la pérdida de toda una temporada...

\- Shhh. - Edward rodó a su lado, tomándola con él -. Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Monisha... esta sombra de cortejo debe terminar. Voy a hacer que cierto Clearwater entienda que es hora de actuar. Y voy a hablar con el vizconde, si eso ayuda.

\- Gracias. - Bella metió su mejilla a una de las curvas duras de su pecho, en busca de consuelo -. Voy a estar tan contenta cuando se resuelva esto. Últimamente no he podido deshacerme de la sensación de que las cosas no van a salir bien entre Esme y el Sr. Clearwater. Espero estar equivocada. Quiero desesperadamente para Esme la felicidad, y... ¿qué vamos a hacer si él rompe su corazón?

\- Nosotros nos encargaremos de ella - murmuró, abrazándola -. Y la amaremos. Para eso está la familia.

.

.

.

.

..

.

SERA QUE AUN HAY ALGUIEN INTERESADA EN ESTA HISTORIA?

ESTUVE MUCHO TIEMPO DESAPARECIDA, PERO TENGO UNA BUENA ESCUSA, VIVO EN VENEZUELA Y YA TENGO DOS MESES SIN SERVICIO DE INTERNET, HOY ME ROBO UN POCO EL DE MI TRABAJO. MUCHAS GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE AUN SE PASEN POR AQUÍ A LEER. FELIZ Y BONITO DIA, TRATARE DE ACTUALIZARLES PRONTO. UN BESO.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Esme estaba delirante de nervios y emoción. Harry pronto llegaría para acompañar a la familia a la feria de las flores. Después de todos los subterfugios, este era el primer paso hacia un cortejo reconocido.

Se había vestido cuidadosamente con un vestido amarillo con adornos de terciopelo negro. Las capas de las faldas caían recogidas con lazos de terciopelo negro. Alice llevaba un conjunto similar, sólo que el de ella era azul con motitas marrones.

\- Encantadora - pronunció la Srta. Hale con una sonrisa al entrar en la sala de recepción de la suite de la familia -. Serán las dos jóvenes más elegantes en la Feria de Flores. El Sr. Clearwater no será capaz de quitarte los ojos de encima - agregó.

\- Es un poco tarde - dijo Esme tensa -. Es raro en él. Espero que no le hayan surgido dificultades.

\- Él llegará pronto, estoy segura.

Edward y Bella entraron en la habitación, esta última con aspecto radiante en color rosa, y la cintura ceñida con un pequeño cinturón de piel de bronce que hacía juego con las botas. - ¡Qué hermoso día para pasear! - dijo Bella con ojos azules chispeantes -. Aunque dudo de que se dé cuenta siquiera de las flores, teniendo a Esme.

Poniéndose una mano en la cintura, Esme dejó escapar un suspiro inestable.

\- Todo esto es muy violento.

\- Lo sé, querida - Bella fue a abrazarla -. Esto me hace estar indescriptiblemente agradecida de no haber tenido que pasar nunca una temporada en Londres. Yo nunca habría tenido la paciencia para soportarlo. En realidad, deberían percibir un impuesto sobre los solteros de Londres hasta que se casen. Esto aceleraría el proceso de cortejo.

\- No entiendo por qué la gente tiene que casarse - dijo Alice-. No había nadie que casara a Adán y Eva, ¿verdad? Vivieron juntos de manera natural. ¿Por qué nosotros nos molestamos con una boda entonces?

Esme soltó una risita nerviosa.

\- Cuando el señor Clearwater llegue - dijo - no vamos a plantear temas de debate extravagantes, Ali. Me temo que no está acostumbrado a nuestro modo de... bien, nuestro...

\- Nuestras discusiones coloridas - la Srta. Hale sugirió.

Bella sonrió.

\- No te preocupes, Esme. Vamos a ser serias y adecuadas, y completamente aburridas.

\- Gracias - dijo Esme con fervor.

\- ¿Tengo que ser muy aburrida, también? - Alice, preguntó a la señorita Hale, que asintió con énfasis.

Con un suspiro, Alice fue a la mesa de la esquina y comenzó a vaciar sus bolsillos.

El estómago de Esme dio un brinco cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta.

\- Está aquí - dijo con voz entrecortada.

\- Voy a atenderlo - dijo la Srta. Hale, dirigiéndole a Esme una rápida sonrisa. - Respira, cariño.

Esme asintió y trató de calmarse. Vio un intercambio de miradas de Bella y Edward que no pudo interpretar. El entendimiento entre la pareja era tan absoluta, que parecía que podían leerse los pensamientos el uno al otro.

Estuvo a punto de sonreír al recordar un comentario de Alice sobre que los conejos eran más felices en pareja.

Alice tenía razón. Esme tenía muchas ganas de ser amada, de ser parte de una pareja. Y había esperado durante mucho tiempo, y aún estaba soltera, cuando los amigos de su edad ya se habían casado y tenía dos o tres hijos. Parecía un destino común de la familia Swan encontrar el amor más bien tarde que pronto.

Los pensamientos de Esme fueron interrumpidos cuando Harry entró en la habitación y se inclinó. La oleada de alegría estaba suavizada por la expresión que traía, más sombría de lo podía imaginar. Su tez estaba pálida, sus ojos enrojecidos, como si no hubiera dormido. Parecía enfermo, de hecho.

\- Sr. Clearwater- dijo en voz baja, con el pulso desbocado - ¿Está bien? ¿Qué le ha pasado?

Los ojos marrones de Harry, por lo general tan cálidos, eran sombríos mientras miraba a su familia.

\- Perdóname - dijo con voz ronca. - No sé qué decir - Su aliento parecía temblar en su garganta - Estoy en algunos... algunas dificultades... es imposible. - Su mirada se posó sobre ella con delirio - Srta. Swan tengo que hablar con usted. No sé si sería posible disponer de un momento a solas...

Un silencio difícil siguió a la petición. Edward miró al joven con una expresión insondable mientras que Bella dio un ligero movimiento de cabeza como si quisiera negar lo que venía.

\- Me temo que no sería correcto, Sr. Clearwater - la Srta. Hale murmuró. - Tenemos que tener en cuenta la reputación de Miss Swan.

\- Por supuesto - Se pasó una mano por la frente, y Esme se dio cuenta de que le temblaban los dedos. Algo iba muy mal.

Una helada calma se apoderó de ella. Habló con una voz aturdida que no sonaba muy parecida a la suya.

\- Bella, tal vez podrías permanecer en la habitación con nosotros.

\- Sí, por supuesto.

El resto de la familia, incluyendo a la Srta. Hale, salió de la habitación.

Esme sentía surcos de sudor frío por debajo de su camisa, gotas de humedad cayendo de los poros de la piel de sus brazos. Tomó un lugar en el sofá y observó a Harry con los ojos dilatados.

\- Tome asiento - le dijo.

Vaciló y miró a Bella, que se había ido hacia la ventana.

\- No se preocupe, Sr. Clearwater - dijo Bella, mirando a la calle -. Estoy tratando de fingir que no estoy aquí. Lo siento mucho, me temo que no puedo darle más intimidad que esto, pero la Srta. Hale tiene razón. La reputación de Esme tiene que ser protegida.

Aunque no había ni rastro de reproche en su tono, Harry se estremeció visiblemente. Ocupando el espacio junto a Esme, tomó sus manos e inclinó la cabeza sobre ellas. Sus dedos eran incluso más fríos que los de ella.

\- Tuve una discusión con mi padre la noche anterior - dijo con voz apagada. - Parece que le llegaron rumores sobre mi interés en ti. Sobre mis intenciones. Estaba... indignado.

\- Eso debe haber sido terrible - dijo Esme, sabiendo que Harry raramente o nunca se peleaba con su padre. El vizconde le daba temor, esforzándose siempre por complacerlo.

\- Peor que horrible - Harry inhaló inestablemente - Les ahorraré los detalles. El resultado de una larga discusión, muy fea es que el vizconde me dio un ultimátum. Si me caso con usted, se acabó. Ya no me reconocerá como su hijo, y seré desheredado.

No había ruido en la habitación, excepto par la respiración rápida y ahogada de Bella.

A Esme le surgió un dolor en el pecho, el aliento de sus pulmones le era difícil

\- ¿Qué razón le dio? - Preguntó.

\- Sólo que no encaja en el molde de una novia Clearwater.

\- Si le deja tiempo para enfriar su temperamento... para tratar de cambiar su mente... puedo esperar, Harry. Voy a esperar para siempre.

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

\- No puedo animarla a esperar. La negativa de mi padre fue absoluta. Podría tomar años para cambiar de opinión, si lo llega a hacer alguna vez. Y, mientras tanto, se merece la oportunidad de encontrar la felicidad.

Esme le miró fijamente.

\- Yo sólo podría ser feliz contigo.

Harry levantó la cabeza, con los ojos oscuros y brillantes.

\- Lo siento, Esme. Siento haberle dado esperanzas cuando nunca hubo ninguna. Mi única excusa es que pensé que conocía a mi padre, cuando al parecer no lo hago. Siempre creí que podría convencerlo de que aceptara a la mujer que amaba, que mi sentencia sería suficiente. Y yo… - Su voz se quebró. Tragó audiblemente. - Yo te amo... maldita sea, nunca me perdonaré esto - Liberando las manos, metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y sacó un paquete de cartas atadas con una cuerda. Todas las cartas que había escrito para él - Estoy moralmente obligado a devolverte esto.

\- Yo no voy a devolverle las suyas - dijo Esme, tomando las cartas con manos temblorosas. - Quiero quedármelas.

\- Ese es su derecho, por supuesto.

\- Harry- dijo Esme entrecortada - Te amo.

\- Yo no puedo darle ninguna esperanza.

Ambos estaban tranquilos y temblando, mirándose el uno al otro con desesperación.

La voz de Bella atravesó el silencio sofocante. Afortunadamente parecía racional.

\- Las objeciones del vizconde no deben influirle, Sr. Clearwater. Él no puede evitar que herede el título y los mayorazgos, ¿verdad?

\- No, pero…

\- Lleve a mi hermana a Gretna Green. Nosotros le podemos ofrecer el transporte. El dote de mi hermana es lo suficientemente grande para garantizar una buena renta para los dos. Si necesita más, mi marido lo aumentará - Bella le dirigió una mirada desafiante -. Si quiere a mi hermana, Sr. Clearwater, cásese con ella. Los Swan le ayudarán con las tormentas que lleguen.

Esme nunca había amado a su hermana tanto como en ese momento.

Miró a Bella con una sonrisa vacilante, con los ojos llorosos.

Su sonrisa desapareció, sin embargo, cuando Harry respondió lo que debía.

\- El título y bienes inmuebles se supone que los heredaría con el tiempo, pero hasta que mi padre muriera, sería abandonado a mis propios recursos, que son inexistentes. Y no puedo vivir de la caridad de la familia de mi esposa.

\- No es caridad cuando es la familia - Bella respondió.

\- Usted no entiende cómo son las cosas con los Clearwater - dijo Harry- Esta es una cuestión de honor. Soy hijo único. Me han criado para una cosa desde que nací, para asumir las responsabilidades de mi rango y título. Es todo lo que he conocido. No puedo vivir como un proscrito, fuera de la esfera de mi padre. No puedo vivir con el escándalo y el ostracismo - Bajó la cabeza. - Por Dios, estoy cansado de discutir. Mi cerebro se ha derretido por las discusiones de la noche.

Esme vio la impaciencia en el rostro de su hermana, y sabía que Bella estaba dispuesta a pelear con él en cada punto, por su bien, pero le lanzó una mirada, moviendo la cabeza, enviándole un mensaje silencioso de que no serviría de nada. Harry ya había tomado una decisión. Él nunca desafiaría a su padre. Discutir sólo lo haría más miserable de lo que ya era.

Bella cerró la boca y se volvió a mirar por la ventana.

\- Lo siento - dijo Harry después de un largo silencio, todavía aferrando las manos de Esme. - Nunca quise engañarla. Todo lo que le dije acerca de mis sentimientos, cada palabra es cierta. Lo único que lamento es haberla hecho perder el tiempo. Un tiempo muy valioso para una chica en su posición.

Aunque él no había querido decirlo como un desaire, Esme se estremeció.

Una chica en su posición. Veintitrés. Soltera. Ya en su tercera temporada.

Cuidadosamente, señaló a las manos de Harry.

\- No fue una pérdida de tiempo - acertó a decir -. Me alegro de haberle conocido, Sr. Clearwater. Por favor, no tengo ningún remordimiento. Yo no…

\- Esme - dijo con voz dolorida que casi la deshizo.

Estaba aterrorizada de que pudiera echarse a llorar.

\- Por favor, váyase.

\- Si yo pudiera hacerle entender...

\- Entiendo. Yo... Y voy a estar perfectamente - se interrumpió y tragó saliva. - Por favor, váyase.

\- Por favor… - Era consciente de Bella acercándose, murmurando algo a Harry, de manera eficiente, y acompañándolo fuera de la suite antes de que perdiera la compostura delirantemente. La querida Bella, que no duda en hacerse cargo de un hombre mucho mayor que ella.

 _Una gallina persiguiendo a una vaca_ , pensó Esme, y soltó una risita acuosa incluso cuando ardientes lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse de sus ojos.

Después de cerrar la puerta con firmeza, Bella se sentó a su lado, exaltada, y se acercó a rodearle los hombros. Ella miró los ojos borrosos de Esme.

\- Fuiste… - dijo con voz entrecortada por la emoción - toda una dama, Esme. Y mucho más amable de lo que se merecía. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti. Me pregunto si sabe lo mucho que ha perdido.

\- La situación no fue su culpa.

Bella sacó un pañuelo de su manga y se lo dio.

\- Discrepo. Pero no voy a criticarle, ya que no facilita las cosas. Sin embargo, debo decir que... la frase "no puedo", le llega con demasiada facilidad a los labios.

\- Es un hijo obediente - dijo Esme, secándose las lágrimas con las manos, después se dio por vencida y tomó el pañuelo para secar el torrente de lágrimas.

\- Sí, bueno... a partir de ahora te aconsejo que busques un hombre con sus propios medios de vida.

Esme sacudió la cabeza, el rostro todavía enterrado en el pañuelo.

\- No hay nadie para mí.

Sintió los brazos de su hermana rodeándola.

\- Lo hay. Lo hay, te lo prometo. Te está esperando. Te encontrará. Y algún día Harry Clearwater no será más que un recuerdo lejano.

Esme se puso a llorar en serio, lanzando sollozos que le causaron dolor en las costillas.

\- Dios - se las arregló para decir jadeante -. Esto duele, Bella. Y se siente como si nunca fuera a terminar.

Bella tomó cuidadosamente la cabeza delirante en su hombro y le besó en la mejilla mojada.

\- Lo sé - dijo -. Yo pasé por eso una vez. Recuerdo lo que fue. Lloras, y entonces te enfadas, y luego te desesperas, enfadas y luego repites todo de nuevo. Pero sé de una cura para el dolor.

\- ¿Cuál? - preguntó Esme, dejando escapar un suspiro de repente.

\- El tiempo... la oración... y el cariño de tu familia que te adora. Siempre serás amada Esme.

Esme sonrió vacilante.

\- Gracias a Dios por las hermanas - dijo, y lloró sobre el hombro de Bella.

Mucho más tarde esa noche, se oyó un golpe decidido en la puerta de Carlisle Facinelli en sus apartamentos privados. Valentine interrumpió la tarea de la mañana de recoger la ropa sucia y pulir los zapatos negros.

Fue a abrir la puerta y se enfrentó a una mujer de aspecto vagamente familiar.

Era pequeña y delgada, con el pelo castaño claro y ojos tristes, y un par de gafas redondas posadas en su nariz. Reflexionó por un momento, tratando de adivinar qué querría.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarle?

\- Me gustaría ver al Sr. Facinelli.

\- Me temo que no está en casa.

Frunció la boca al pronunciar la frase del mismo modo que los maestros cuando no querían ser perturbados. Ella le respondió con desprecio ofendido.

\- ¿Quiere decir que no está en casa en el sentido de que él que no quiere verme o que no está en casa en el sentido de que en realidad se ha ido?

\- De cualquier manera - Valentine, implacable - no lo verá esta noche. Pero la verdad es que en realidad no está aquí. ¿Quiere que le entregue un mensaje?

-Sí. Dígale que espero que se pudra en el infierno por lo que le hizo a Esme Swan Y después dígale que si se queda a su lado, lo mataré.

Valentine respondió con una falta completa de alarma, debido al hecho de que las amenazas de muerte contra Carlisle se daban a menudo.

\- ¿Y usted es…?

\- Sólo pásele el mensaje - dijo secamente. - Él sabrá de quién es.

Dos días después de la visita al hotel de Harry Clearwater, el hermano de Esme, el Sr. Emmett Dwyer, vino a llamar. Al igual que otros hombres de ciudad, Emmett tenía arrendada una casa en Mayfair durante la temporada, y a finales de junio se retiraba a su finca en el campo. Aunque Emmett fácilmente podría haber optado a vivir con la familia en el Facinelli, prefería la intimidad.

Nadie podía negar que Emmett fuera un hombre guapo, alto y ancho de hombros, con pelo castaño oscuro y los ojos llamativos. A diferencia de sus hermanas, sus ojos eran de un tono claro de azul, tipo glacial oscuro. Cazador. Hastiado. Se comportaba como un hombre duro, y había hecho un buen trabajo de ello, no prestando atención a nadie ni a nada. Había momentos, sin embargo, cuando la máscara era levantada el tiempo suficiente, que se revelaba un hombre de extraordinaria sensibilidad, y era en esos raros momentos en los que Rosalie estaba más aprensiva a su alrededor.

Cuando estaban en Londres, Emmett por lo general estaba demasiado ocupado para pasar tiempo con su familia, por los que Rosalie estaba agradecida. Desde el momento en que se conocieron, había sentido una aversión intrínseca por él, que le generaba chispas de odio. A veces competían para ver quién podía decir las cosas más hirientes al otro, ambos se probaban, presionándose, tratando de encontrar lugares de vulnerabilidad. No parecían poder evitar la necesidad constante de machacarse el uno al otro.

Rosalie abrió la puerta de la suite de la familia, y sintió una sacudida como reacción de tener a Emmett frente a ella.

Estaba vestido a la moda con un abrigo oscuro con amplias solapas, pantalones sueltos, sin pliegues, y un chaleco con audaces botones de plata.

La contempló con ojos de invierno, una sonrisa arrogante con inclinación en la comisura de sus labios.

\- Buenas tardes, Srta. Hale.

Rosalie tenía su cara de piedra, su voz marcaba desprecio.

\- Sr. Dwyer. Me sorprende que dispusiera de tiempo suficiente para visitar a su hermana en persona y dejara de lado sus diversiones.

Emmett le dirigió una mirada de burla perpleja.

\- ¿Qué he hecho para merecer un regaño? ¿Sabe, Srta. Hale? Si alguna vez aprendiera a morderse la lengua, sus posibilidades de atraer a un hombre se elevarían exponencialmente.

Con sus ojos entornados.

\- ¿Por qué iba yo a querer atraer a un hombre? Todavía no he visto nada bueno en ellos.

\- Sino para otra cosa - dijo Emmett - nos necesitan para ayudar a producir más mujeres. - Hizo una pausa. - ¿Cómo está mi hermana?

\- Afligida.

La boca de Emmett se ensombreció.

\- Vamos, Srta. Hale. Quiero verla.

Rosalie dio un paso a regañadientes a un lado.

Emmett fue a la sala de recepción y encontró a Esme sentada sola con un libro. Él la observó. Sus ojos, que normalmente eran brillantes, estaban pálidos y demacrados. Parecía indeciblemente cansada, con años de dolor.

La furia se concentró en él. Había poca gente que le importaba en el mundo, y Esme era una de ellas.

Es injusto que las personas que más anhelan el amor, tengan la búsqueda más difícil, casi tan imposible de alcanzar. Y no parecía existir ninguna buena razón para que Esme, que era la chica más guapa en Londres, no se encontrara casada aún. Emmett había armado en su mente una lista de conocidos, pensando en si alguno de ellos podría hacer algo por su hermana, pero ninguno de ellos era remotamente adecuado. Si uno tenía el temperamento adecuado, era un idiota o carecía de senilidad. Y luego estaban los libertinos, los derrochadores, y los réprobos. Dios se apiade de él, la nobleza era una colección de especímenes de hombres deplorables. Y él se incluía en esa clasificación.

\- Hola, hermana - dijo Emmett suavemente, acercándose a ella -. ¿Dónde están los otros?

Esme logró una leve sonrisa.

\- Edward está atendiendo asuntos de negocios, y Bella y Alice están en el parque Centeno paseando con el cochecito. - Movió los pies para hacer espacio para que él se sentara en el sofá -. ¿Cómo estás, Emmett?

\- No te preocupes. ¿Y tú?

\- Nunca he estado mejor - dijo con valentía.

\- Sí, puedo ver eso. - Emmett se sentó y se acercó a Esme. Él la abrazó, acariciándole la espalda, hasta que la oyó sollozar. - Ese hijo de puta – dijo en voz baja. - Voy a matarlo.

\- No - dijo con una voz congestionada - no fue su culpa. Sinceramente quería casarse conmigo. Sus intenciones eran buenas.

La besó en la parte superior de la cabeza.

\- No siempre los hombres de confianza tienen buenas intenciones. Ellos siempre decepcionan.

Negándose a sonreír frente a su ocurrencia, Esme se apartó para mirarlo.

\- Quiero ir a casa, Emmett- dijo quejumbrosa.

\- Por supuesto que sí, querida. Pero no se puede todavía.

Ella parpadeó.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Sí, ¿por qué no? – Rosalie Hale preguntó con aspereza, sentada en una silla cercana.

Emmett hizo una pausa para enviar una breve mueca en dirección de la acompañante antes de volver su atención a Esme.

\- Los rumores están volando - dijo sin rodeos. - Anoche fui a una fiesta, a cargo de la esposa del Embajador español, una de esas cosas que debes hacer por compromiso, y no puedo contar el número de veces que me preguntaron por ti y Clearwater. Todo el mundo parece pensar que estabas enamorada de Clearwater, y que te rechazó porque su padre cree que no somos lo suficientemente buenos.

\- Esa es la verdad.

\- Esme, esta es la sociedad de Londres, donde la verdad puede meterte en problemas. Si dices que es la verdad, tengo que decir otra verdad, y otra, para mantener esto encubierto.

Lo que provocó una sonrisa sincera en ella.

\- ¿Estás tratando de darme un consejo, Emmett?

\- Sí, y aunque yo siempre te digo que hagas caso omiso de mis consejos, esta vez será mejor que lo sigas. El último acontecimiento importante de la temporada es un baile de parte de de Lord y Lady Norbury la semana próxima.

\- Acabamos de escribir nuestras disculpas por no ir - Rosalie le informó.- Esme no desea asistir.

Emmett miró bruscamente.

\- ¿El mensaje ha sido enviado?

\- No, pero…

\- Rómpelo, entonces. Es una orden.

\- Emmett vio como se quedaba rígida, y sintió un perverso placer.

\- Pero, Emmett… - Esme protestó: - No quiero ir a un baile. La gente puede estar observándome a ver si…

\- Seguramente estarán observando - dijo Emmett. - Como una bandada de buitres. Razón por la cual tienes que asistir. Porque si no lo haces, comerán viva las habladurías, y se burlarán sin misericordia cuando comience la próxima temporada.

\- No me importa - dijo Esme -. No voy a pasar por otra temporada nunca.

\- Puedes cambiar de parecer. Y quiero que tengas la opción. Por eso vas a asistir, Esme. Usarás tu vestido más bonito, y cintas azules en el cabello, y mostrarás lo poco que te importa Harry Clearwater. Vas a bailar y reír, y mantener la cabeza alta.

\- Emmett- se quejó Esme -. No sé si puedo.

\- Por supuesto que puedes. Tu orgullo lo exige.

\- No tengo ninguna razón para tener orgulloso.

\- Yo tampoco - dijo Emmett-. Pero eso no me detiene, ¿no? - Miró de Esme a la reacia expresión Rosalie. - Dígale que estoy en lo correcto, maldita sea - le dijo. - Ella tiene que ir, ¿no?

Rosalie vaciló incómoda. Tanto como odiara admitirlo, Emmett tenía mucha razón. Si no asistía con aspecto sonriente al baile las malas lenguas de los Salones de Londres se cebarían en ella. Pero sus instintos exaltados le exigían que adoptara medidas para la seguridad de Hampshire tan como pronto como fuera posible. Tanto tiempo como se quedara en la ciudad, estaría al alcance de Carlisle Facinelli.

Por otro lado... Carlisle nunca asistía a estos eventos, donde las madres desesperadas con hijas casaderas no reclamadas intentaban atrapar a todos los solteros disponibles. Carlisle nunca se rebajaría a asistir al baile de Norbury, especialmente porque se convertiría en un verdadero circo.

\- Según lo que dice… - dijo Rosalie -. Sí, tiene razón. Sin embargo, será difícil para Esme. Y si pierde la compostura en el baile, y se deshace en lágrimas, se dará más municiones aún a los chismes.

\- No voy a perder la compostura - dijo Esme, sonando serena -. Me siento como si hubiera llorado suficiente para toda la vida.

\- Buena chica - dijo Emmett en voz baja. Vio la expresión de preocupación de

Rosalie y sonrió -. Parece que por fin nos hemos puesto de acuerdo en algo, Srta. Hale. Pero no se preocupe, estoy seguro que no volverá a suceder.

.

.

.

.

Hola, Que tal? He vuelto… con otro capítulo interesante, pobre Esme, espero que estén disfrutando de la lectura, se les quiere! Y gracias a las chicas que me dejan reviews un besote!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

El baile de Norbury se celebró en Belgravia, un distrito de calma y tranquilidad en el Corazón de Londres. Uno podría ser abrumado por el bullicio y el ruido del tráfico y la actividad en Knightsbridge en la Calle Sloane, cruzar a Belgrave Square, y encontrarse a sí mismo en un oasis de calmante decoro. Era un lugar de grandes embajadas de mármol blanco, de solemnes mansiones con altos lacayos y mayordomos, y carros transportando lánguidas señoritas y sus sobre alimentados perros.

Los concurridos distritos de Londres mantenían un pequeño interés por aquellos lo suficientemente afortunados para vivir en Belgravia. Las conversaciones eran en gran parte acerca de asuntos locales: quién había tomado una casa en particular, o qué calle cercana necesitaba reparaciones, o qué eventos se habían dado en las residencias vecinas.

Para desanimo de Esme, Edward y Bella habían estado de acuerdo con la evaluación de Emmett sobre la situación. Un espectáculo de orgullo e indiferencia era llamado si Esme deseara tener una ola de rumores sobre el rechazo de Harry Clearwater.

\- Los chismosos tienen una larga memoria con respecto a estos temas-, había dicho Edward sardónicamente. - Dios sabrá porque le dan tanta importancia a cosas sin importancia. Pero lo hacen.

\- Es sólo una noche - Bella le había dicho a Esme preocupadamente -. ¿Crees que podrías manejar una aparición, querida?

\- Si - había acordado Esme debidamente -. Si estás ahí, puedo manejarlo.

Sin embargo, mientras subía por las escaleras al pórtico de la mansión, Esme estaba inundada con pesar y temor. El vaso de vino que había tenido para infundirle valor se había acumulado como acido en su estomago, Y el corsé había sido apretado demasiado fuerte.

Llevaba un vestido blanco, capas de satén y la ilusión de un pálido azul. Tenía la cintura ceñida con un cinturón de pliegues satinados, el corpiño era profundo, recogida y recortada con otra delicada espuma de color azul. Después de arreglar su cabello en una masa de articulados rizos, Bella había enroscado una cinta azul finamente a través de ellos.

Emmett había llegado, como lo había prometido, para acompañar a la familia al baile. Extendió su brazo para Esme y la acompañó hasta la escalera, mientras la familia los seguía en masa. Entraron en la recalentada casa, que estaba llena de flores, música, y el estruendo de cientos de conversaciones simultaneas. Las puertas habían sido removidas de sus bisagras para permitir la circulación de los invitados del salón de baile a la cena y salas de juego.

Los Swan esperaban en la línea de recepción en el vestíbulo de la entrada.

\- Mira qué dignos y corteses que son todos - dijo Emmett, observando a la multitud -. No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo. Alguien podría influir en mí.

\- Prometiste que te quedarías hasta después de la primera serie - Esme le recordó. Su hermano suspiró

-. Por ti, lo haré. Pero no me gustan estos asuntos.

\- Igual que yo - La señorita Hale los sorprendió con su tono grave, inspeccionando la reunión como si se tratara de territorio enemigo.

\- Mi Dios. Otra cosa en la que acordamos. - Emmett le dio a su compañía una mirada medio burlona, medio incómoda -. Tenemos que dejar de hacer esto, Hale. Mi estómago está empezando a dar vueltas.

\- Por favor, no diga esa palabras - replicó ella.

\- ¿Estómago? ¿Por qué no?

\- Es indelicado referirse a su anatomía. - Ella dio una mirada desdeñosa -.

Y le aseguro que nadie tiene interés en ello.

\- ¿Ahh, no? Le hago saber, Hale, que decenas de mujeres han señalado que...

\- Dwyer- interrumpió Edward, dándole una mirada de advertencia.

Cuando atravesaron la entrada, la familia se dispersó para hacer las rondas. Emmett y Edward fueron a las salas de cartas, mientras las mujeres se dirigieron a las mesas de la cena. Bella fue instantáneamente capturada por un pequeño grupo de parloteadotas.

\- No puedo comer - comentó Esme, mirando con asco el buffet de juntas frías, carne, jamón, y las ensaladas de langosta.

\- Estoy muerta de hambre - dijo Alice en tono de disculpa -. ¿Les importa si como algo?

\- En absoluto, esperaremos.

\- Tome una cucharada de ensalada - La Srta. Hale le murmuró a Esme-. Para aguardar las apariencias. Y sonría.

\- ¿Así? - Esme trató de curvar las comisuras de los labios hacia arriba.

Alice la miró dubitativa.

\- No, eso no es bonito en absoluto. Luces como un salmón.

\- Me siento como un salmón - dijo Esme -. Uno que ha sido hervido, triturado y puesto en una olla.

Mientras los invitados hacían la cola del buffet, los lacayos llenaron sus platos y los llevaron a las mesas cercanas. Esme aun estaba esperando en la fila cuando Lady Belinda Wallscourt se le acercó, una hermosa joven de la que se había hecho amiga durante la temporada. Tan pronto como Belinda había salido a la sociedad, había sido perseguida por varios señores elegibles, y rápidamente se había comprometido.

\- Esme - dijo Lady Belinda cálidamente - Qué agradable verte aquí. Había incertidumbre en cuanto a si vendrías o no.

\- ¿El ultimo Baile de la Temporada? - Esme dijo con una forzada sonrisa -. No me lo perdería.

\- Estoy tan encantada. - Lady Belinda le dio una compasiva mirada. Su voz bajo el tono -. Es terrible, lo que te sucedió. Estoy gravemente apesadumbrada.

\- Oh, no hay nada por que lamentarse - dijo Esme alegremente -. Estoy perfectamente bien.

\- Eres muy valiente - replicó Belinda -. Y Esme, recuerda que algún día conocerás un sapo que se convertirá en un apuesto príncipe.

\- Bien - dijo Alice -. Porque todo lo que ella conoce son príncipes que se convierten en sapos -. Luciendo perpleja, Belinda logró esbozar una sonrisa y se marchó.

\- El Señor Clearwater no es un sapo - protestó Esme.

\- Tienes razón – Alice dijo -. Eso fue muy injusto para los sapos, que son adorables criaturas.

Mientras Esme abría los labios para oponerse, oyó a la Srta. Hale reír. Y empezó a reír también, hasta que atrajo miradas curiosas de la cola del buffet.

Después de que Alice hubo terminado de comer, se acercaron a la sala de baile. La Música revoloteaba en continuos surcos de donde la orquesta tocaba en la galería superior. La enorme habitación brillaba a la luz de ocho candelabros, mientras que la dulzura de las rosas y la vegetación espesaban el aire.

Encerrado en la servidumbre implacable de su corsé, Esme se llenó los pulmones al respirar tensamente. - Está demasiado calido aquí - dijo ella.

La Srta. Hale miro a su sudoroso rostro, rápidamente le dio un pañuelo, y la condujo a una de las muchas sillas de caña de calado en un lado de la sala. - Está bastante caliente - dijo ella -. En un momento, localizaré a tu hermano o al Señor Cullen para que te escolten afuera y tomes algo de aire. Pero primero veamos a Alice.

\- Sí, por supuesto - logró decir Esme, viendo que dos hombres ya se habían acercado a Alice con la esperanza de poner sus nombres en su tarjeta de baile. Su hermana menor estaba a gusto con los hombres de una manera que Esme nunca podría manejar. Ellos parecían adorar a Alice porque ella los trataba como a sus criaturas salvajes, complaciendo con suavidad, mostrando un paciente interés.

Mientras la Srta. Hale supervisaba la tarjeta de baile de Alice, Esme se acomodó en la silla y se concentró en respirar alrededor de la cárcel de hierro de su corsé. Era lamentable que, en esta silla en particular, pudiera escuchar una conversación desde el otro lado de una columna de guirnaldas.

Un trío de jóvenes mujeres que hablaban en voz baja y con cierta presumida satisfacción.

\- Por supuesto que Clearwater no la tendría - dijo una de ellas -. Es bonito, debo admitir, pero tan poco hábil, en el sentido social. Un señor que conozco me dijo que trato de hablar con ella en la muestra privada de arte en Royal Academy, y ella estaba hablando de algún tema ridículo... algo acerca de una experiencia hace un tiempo en un Baile Francés donde lanzaron una oveja al aire delante del Rey Louis algo... pueden imaginarlo?

\- Louis XVI - susurró Esme.

\- ¿Pero que esperarían? - dijo otra voz - de una familia tan peculiar. El único lo suficientemente bueno es Lord Dwyer, y él es bastante malvado.

\- Un pícaro - estuvo de acuerdo la otra.

Esme pasó de estar acalorada a fría. Cerró los ojos, deseando desaparecer. Había sido un error venir al baile. Ella estaba tratando de probarle algo a todos... que no le importaba Harry Clearwater, cuando en realidad lo hacía. Que su corazón no estaba roto, cuando lo estaba. Todo en Londres era las apariencias, las pretensiones... ¿era tan imperdonable el ser honesto acerca de los sentimientos?

Aparentemente sí.

Se sentó en silencio, entrelazó sus enguantados dedos hasta que sus pensamientos fueron revueltos por un alboroto cerca de la entrada principal del salón de baile. Parecía que alguna persona importante había llegado, tal vez de la realeza, o un famoso militar, o un influyente político.

\- ¿Quién es él? - una de las jóvenes mujeres preguntó.

\- Alguien nuevo - dijo la otra -. Y guapo.

-Maravilloso - sus compañeras estuvieron de acuerdo -. Debe ser un hombre importante, de lo contrario no habría tanto alboroto.

\- Y Lady Norbury no estaría ondeando. ¡Miren cómo se ruboriza!

Curiosa a pesar de sí misma, Esme se inclinó para echar un vistazo al recién llegado. Todo lo que podía ver era una cabeza rubia, más alto que los demás a su alrededor. Él se acercó más al salón de baile, hablando fluidamente con sus acompañantes mientras la corpulenta, enjoyada y radiante Lady Norbury se aferraba a su brazo.

Reconociéndolo, Esme se sentó de nuevo en la silla. Carlisle Facinelli.

No podía entender por qué él estaría aquí, o por qué que la hacía sonreír.

Probablemente porque no podía dejar de recordar la última vez que lo había visto, vestido de blanco esgrima, tratando de pinchar a un mono con mal comportamiento. Esta noche Carlisle estaba prohibitivamente hermoso en su atuendo de noche y una almidonada corbata blanca. Y se movía y conversaba con la misma facilidad carismática con que parecía hacer todo.

La Srta. Hale regresó a Esme, mientras Alice y un hombre rubio desaparecían en el torbellino de parejas que bailaban el vals. - Cómo es - empezó, pero se detuvo con una fuerte respiración. - Maldita sea - susurró. - Él está aquí.

Era la primera vez que Esme había oído a su compañera maldecir.

Sorprendida por la reacción de la Sra. Hale hacia la presencia de Carlisle Facinelli en el baile, Esme frunció el ceño. -Me he dado cuenta. Pero por qué...

Se detuvo al seguir la dirección de la mirada de su compañera. La Srta. Hale no estaba mirando a Carlisle Facinelli. Estaba viendo a Harry Clearwater.

Una explosión de dolor llenó el pecho de Esme cuando vio a su antiguo pretendiente al otro lado de la habitación, delgado y guapo, su mirada fija en la suya. Él la había rechazado, expuesto a la burla pública, ¿y aun así había venido al baile? ¿Estaba buscando una nueva chica a la cual cortejar? Tal vez él había asumido que, mientras bailaba con las ansiosas jóvenes en Belgravia, Esme se escondería en su suite del hotel, llorando sobre la almohada. Que era precisamente lo que ella quería estar haciendo.

\- Oh, Dios – Esme susurró, mirando a la consternada cara de la Srta. Hale-. No lo deje hablar conmigo.

\- No va a hacer una escena - dijo en voz baja a su compañera -. Muy por el contrario, una broma o dos suavizarán la situación para ambos.

\- No entiende - dijo Esme con voz ronca -. No puedo hacer bromas ahora. No puedo enfrentarlo. Por favor, Srta. Hale...

\- Lo enviaré lejos - dijo ella suavemente, cuadrando sus estrechos hombros. - No se preocupe. Tranquilícese, querida. - Ella se trasladó en frente de Esme, bloqueándole la vista de Harry, y fue a hablar con él.

\- Gracias - Esme susurró, aun cuando la Srta. Hale no podía oírla.

Horrorizada al sentir el aguijón de las lágrimas, se concentró ciegamente en un tramo de suelo delante de ella. _No llores. No llores. No..._

\- Srta. Swan - la jovial voz de Lady Norbury interrumpió sus desesperados pensamientos. - Este caballero ha solicitado una introducción, ¡niña afortunada! Es mi honor y placer presentar al Señor Carlisle Facinelli, el hotelero.

Un par de zapatos negros bien pulido entraron en su visión. Esme miró miserablemente a los vivos ojos.

Carlisle se inclinó, sosteniendo su mirada. - Srta. Swan, ¿cómo...?

\- Me encantaría bailar el vals - Esme dijo, prácticamente saltando de su silla y tomando su brazo. Su garganta estaba tan apretada, que apenas podía hablar -. Vamos ahora...

Lady Norbury esbozó una desconcertada risa. - Qué encantador entusiasmo.

Esme agarró el brazo de Carlisle como si fuera un salvavidas. Su mirada cayó al apretar de los dedos sobre la fina lana negra de la manga. Él cubrió sus dedos con la presión tranquilizadora de su mano libre, su pulgar suavizando el borde de la muñeca. E incluso a través de las dos capas de guantes blancos, sintió la comodidad en su contacto.

En ese momento la Srta. Hale regresó, acabando de despachar a Harry Clearwater. Sus cejas bajaron en una mueca cuando miró a Carlisle. - No – dijo brevemente.

\- ¿No? - sus labios temblaron con diversión -. No he pedido nada.

La Srta. Hale le regaló una fría mirada. - Obviamente desea bailar con la Srta. Swan.

\- ¿Tiene alguna objeción? - pregunto él inocentemente.

\- Muchas - dijo la Srta. Hale, de una manera tan cortante que tanto Lady Norbury como Esme miraron de reojo.

\- Srta. Hale - dijo Lady Norbury - Puedo dar fe del carácter de este caballero con toda seguridad.

Su compañera cerró los labios en una fina línea. Contempló los ojos brillantes de Esme y el enrojecimiento facial, pareciendo entender lo cerca que estaba de perder la compostura. - Cuando el baile haya terminado - le dijo con gravedad a Esme - tomará su brazo izquierdo, insistirá en que la conduzca hasta mí, aquí, y luego él se ira. ¿Entendido?

\- Sí - susurró Esme, mirando por encima del amplio hombro de Carlisle. Harry estaba mirando desde el otro lado de la habitación, su rostro lívido.

La situación era horrible. Esme quería correr del salón de baile. En su lugar, tendría que bailar.

Carlisle llevó a Esme hacia la multitud de parejas que bailaban el vals y puso su enguantada mano en su cintura. Ella se estiró, una temblorosa palma en su hombro, la otra apoderada de forma segura en la suya. Con una mirada astuta, Carlisle tomó en toda la escena: las lágrimas no derramadas de Esme, el conjunto de la cara de Harry Clearwater, y el montón de miradas curiosas que los abarcaba.

\- ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle? - preguntó.

\- Lléveme lejos - dijo ella -. Tan lejos como sea posible. A Timbuktu.

Carlisle miró simpático y divertido. - No creo que están dejando entrar a los europeos en estos días. - Él condujo a Esme en la corriente de bailarines, en sentido contrario y rápidamente en el sentido de las agujas del reloj, y la única manera de no tropezar era seguir con él sin vacilar.

Esme estaba profundamente agradecida de tener algo en qué concentrarse, además de Harry. Como se podría esperar, Carlisle era un excelente bailarín. Esme se relajó en su suave, pero fuerte guía. - Gracias - dijo ella - Probablemente se debe estar preguntando por qué...

\- No, no me lo pregunto. Estaba escrito en su rostro, y en el de Clearwater, todos lo veían. No es muy buena en con las escapatorias, o ¿si?

\- Nunca necesité serlo. - Para el horror de Esme, la garganta le apretó y los ojos le picaron. Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar en frente de todos.

Mientras trataba de tomar aire para tranquilizarse, el corsé le apretó los pulmones, y se sintió mareada -. Señor Facinelli - ella resopló - ¿Podría llevarme a la terraza por poco de aire?

\- Ciertamente. - Su voz era una tranquilizadora calma -. Unos circuitos más alrededor de la habitación, y escaparemos.

En otras circunstancias, Esme podría haber sentido placer por la certeza de su liderazgo, la música que adornaba el aire. Ella miró fijamente a la cara de su salvador. Estaba deslumbrante en su elegante ropa, su pelo rubio peinado hacia atrás en pesados y disciplinadas capas. Pero sus ojos estaban fijos en la pista siempre llena de sombras. Ventanas para un alma inquieta. El no dormía lo suficiente, pensó, y se pregunto si alguien se lo había mencionado alguna vez. Incluso a través de la bruma de la desolación, a Esme se le ocurrió que, al invitarla a bailar, Carlisle Facinelli la había distinguido en lo que podría haber sido interpretado como una declaración de interés.

Pero eso no podía ser cierto.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó con voz débil, sin pensar.

\- ¿Por qué, qué?

\- ¿Por qué me invitó a bailar?

Carlisle vaciló, como si se debatiera entre la necesidad de tacto y la inclinación hacia la honestidad. Después de un segundo, dijo – Porque quería sostenerla.

Presa de la confusión, Esme se centró en el simple nudo de la corbata blanca. En otro momento, en otra situación, habría estado extraordinariamente halagada. Por el momento, sin embargo, estaba demasiado absorta en su desesperación por Harry.

Con la destreza de un ladrón, Carlisle la desprendió del montón de bailarines y la llevó a una fila de puertas francesas que daban a la terraza.

Ella le siguió a ciegas, difícilmente preocupada por si los veían o no.

El aire exterior era frío, seco y agudo en sus pulmones. Esme respiró con jadeos rápidos, agradecida de haber escapado de la atmósfera asfixiante de la sala de baile. Calidas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

\- Aquí - dijo Carlisle, guiándola hacia el otro lado del balcón, que se extendía a casi todo el ancho de la mansión. El césped de abajo estaba tranquilo como el océano. Carlisle llevó a Esme a un rincón en penumbra.

Llegando al interior de su bolsillo, encontró un cuadrado de lino fino y se lo dio.

Esme se secó los ojos. - No puedo comenzar a decirle - dijo vacilante - cómo lo siento mucho. Usted fue muy amable al pedirme que bailara, y ahora esta en c-compañía de una t-tetera que se derrama...

Mirando divertido y simpático, Carlisle apoyó el codo en la baranda del balcón al enfrentarla. Su silencio la alivió. Esperó con paciencia, como si entendiera que ninguna palabra pudiera ser adecuada para su magullado espíritu.

Esme soltó una respiración lenta, sintiendo calma con el frescor de la noche y la ausencia de ruido.

\- El Señor Clearwater se iba a ofrecer para mí - le dijo a Carlisle. Se sonó la nariz con un golpe infantil -. Pero él cambió de idea.

Carlisle la estudió, sus ojos de gato en la oscuridad. - ¿Qué razón le dio?

\- Su padre no estaba de acuerdo.

\- ¿Y eso la sorprende?

\- Sí - dijo ella a la defensiva -. Porque él me hizo promesas.

\- Los hombres en posición Clearwater raramente, si alguna vez, se les permite casarse con quien quieran. Hay mucho más que considerar que sus preferencias personales.

\- ¿Más importante que el amor? – Esme pidió con amarga vehemencia.

\- Por supuesto.

\- Cuando todo está dicho y hecho, el matrimonio es una unión de dos personas hecha por el mismo Dios. Nada más y nada menos. ¿Suena eso ingenuo?

\- Sí - dijo él secamente.

Esme arqueó los labios, aunque no sentía nada cercano a la diversión. - Estoy segura de que he leído muchos cuentos de hadas. El príncipe debe matar al dragón, derrotar al villano, y casarse con la criada, y llevarla a su castillo.

\- Los cuentos de hadas son mejor lectura como entretenimiento – Carlisle dijo -. No como una guía para la vida. - Se quitó los guantes de forma metódica y los guardó en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Descansando ambos antebrazos en la barandilla, le envió una mirada de reojo -. ¿Qué hace la criada cuando el príncipe la abandona?

\- Se va a casa. - Esme apretó los dedos sobre la bola húmeda que era el pañuelo -. Yo no soy adecuada para Londres y todas sus ilusiones. Quiero volver a Hampshire, donde puedo estar temporalmente en paz.

\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

\- Para siempre.

\- ¿Y casarse con un granjero? - preguntó él, escépticamente.

\- Tal vez. - Esme secó lo que quedaba de las lágrimas -. Sería una maravillosa esposa granjera. Soy buena con las vacas. Sé hacer mezcolanza. Y agradecería la paz y la tranquilidad para mi lectura.

\- ¿Mezcolanza? ¿Qué es eso? - Carlisle parecía tener un interés indebido en la materia, con la cabeza inclinada hacia la de ella.

\- Un caldo de verduras.

\- ¿Como aprendió a hacerlo?

\- Mi madre. - Esme bajó la voz como si difundiera información altamente confidencial -. El secreto - dijo sabiamente - Es un poco de cerveza.

Estaban de pie, muy cerca. Esme sabía que debía moverse. Sin embargo, su cercanía se sentía como el hogar, y su olor era fresco y seductor. El aire de la noche puso como piel de gallina sus brazos desnudos. Qué alto y cálido era él. Quería envolverse a sí misma contra él dentro de la madriguera y refugio de su chaqueta como si fuera una de las pequeñas mascotas Alice.

\- Usted no está destinada a ser la esposa de un granjero - Carlisle dijo.

Esme le dirigió una mirada triste. - ¿Cree que ningún granjero me querría?

\- Yo creo - dijo él lentamente - Que debería casarse con un hombre que la aprecie.

Ella hizo una mueca. - Esos son escasos.

Él sonrío. - Usted sólo necesita uno. - Él tomó el hombro de Esme, la mano curvándose sobre la ilusión de ribetes de la manga de la bata hasta que sintió su calor a través de la frágil gasa. Su dedo pulgar jugaba con el borde de la vaporosa tela, cepillando su piel en una forma que le hizo apretar el estómago -. Esme - dijo gentilmente - ¿Y si pido permiso para cortejarla?

Quedó en blanco cuando el asombro recorrió todo su cuerpo. Finalmente, alguien había pedido cortejarla. Y no era Harry, o cualquiera de los tímidos y superiores aristócratas con los que se había reunido durante tres fallidas temporadas. Era Carlisle Facinelli, un hombre escurridizo y enigmático que había conocido sólo en cuestión de días.

\- ¿Por qué yo? - fue el único sonido que logro.

\- Porque es interesante y hermosa. Porque decir su nombre me hace sonreír. Sobre todo porque esta puede ser mi única esperanza de tener mezcolanza.

\- Lo siento, pero... no. No sería una buena idea en absoluto.

\- Yo creo que es la mejor idea que he tenido. ¿Por qué no podemos?

La mente Esme daba vueltas. Apenas podía balbucear una respuesta. – Aa mí no me gusta el cortejo. Es muy estresante. Y decepcionante.

Su dedo pulgar encontró la cresta suave de su clavícula y la trazó lentamente. - Es discutible que alguna vez haya tenido un cortejo real. Pero, si le place, vamos a prescindir de él por completo. Ahorrará tiempo.

\- No quiero prescindir de ello - dijo Esme, cada vez más nerviosa. Se estremeció al sentir sus dedos deslizándose por el costado de su cuello -. Lo que quiero decir... Señor Facinelli, acabo de atravesar una experiencia muy difícil. Esto es demasiado pronto.

\- Usted fue cortejada por un joven que tenía que hacer lo que le decían. - Su cálido aliento fue como plumas contra sus labios cuando susurró - Debería intentarlo con un hombre, que no necesita el permiso de nadie.

Un hombre. Bueno, eso era él.

\- No tengo el lujo de esperar - Carlisle continuó -. No cuando está tan decidida a volver a Hampshire. Usted es la razón por la que estoy aquí, Esme. Créame, de lo contrario no hubiese venido.

\- ¿No le gustan los bailes?

\- Me gustan. Pero a los que asisto son dados por una multitud muy diferente.

Esme no podía imaginar a qué multitud se estaba refiriendo, o con qué tipo de gente por lo general se asociaba. Carlisle Facinelli era demasiado misterioso. Demasiado experimentado, demasiado abrumador en todos los sentidos. Nunca podría ofrecerle la tranquila, ordinaria y sana vida que ella deseaba.

\- Señor Facinelli, por favor, no tome esto como una afrenta, pero no tiene las cualidades que busco en un marido.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabe? Tengo excelente cualidades que aun no ha visto.

Esme ofreció una risa nerviosa. - Creo que usted podría hablar con un pez fuera de su piel - le dijo ella -. Pero aun así, no creo... Ella se detuvo con un suspiro mientras él agachaba la cabeza y le robaba un beso en el centro de los labios, como si su risa fuera algo que podía probar. Ella sintió la huella de su boca, incluso después de que se retirara, sus nervios excitados mostrándose reacios a liberar la sensación.

\- Pase una tarde conmigo - urgió él -. Mañana.

\- No, Señor Facinelli. Estoy...

\- Carlisle.

\- Carlisle, No puedo...

\- ¿Una hora? - susurró él. Se inclinó de nuevo a ella, y ella volvió la cara, confundida. Él busco su cuello en su lugar, sus labios rozando la vulnerable carne con besos entreabiertos.

Nadie había hecho algo así, incluso Harry. ¿Quién habría pensado que se sentiría tan delicioso? Aturdida, Esme dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, su cuerpo aceptando el apoyo constante de sus brazos. Buscó la garganta con devastador cuidado, tocando con la lengua su pulso. Su mano le acarició la nuca, la yema del dedo pulgar dibujando el límite de la línea de pelo. Cuando su equilibrio falló, se estiró alrededor de su cuello.

Era tan suave, coloreando la superficie de su piel, atrapando pequeños estremecimientos con su boca. Ciegamente, ella lo siguió, queriendo probarlo. Cuando ella acomodó su cara hacia la suya, sus labios rozaron la estrecha superficie de afeitado de su mandíbula. Él contuvo la respiración.

\- Nunca debes llorar por un hombre - dijo él contra su mejilla. Su voz era suave, oscura, como miel ahumada -. Nadie merece tus lágrimas.

Antes de poder responder, atrapó su boca en un completo beso.

Esme se debilitó, fusionándose con él mientras la besaba lentamente. La punta de su lengua entró, jugó suavemente, y la sensación era tan extraña, íntima y tentadora, que un temblor salvaje la recorrió. Su boca se levantó de una vez.

\- Lo siento. ¿Te asusté?

Esme no parecía poder pensar en una respuesta. No era que él la hubiese asustado, era más que él le había dado una visión de un vasto territorio erótico que ella nunca había visto antes. Incluso en su inexperiencia, comprendió que ese hombre tenía el poder de transformar su interior en placer. Y eso no era algo que había considerado o negociado.

Ella trató de tragar el latido del corazón que ascendía por su garganta. Sus labios se sentían heridos e hinchados. Su cuerpo vibraba en lugares desconocidos.

Carlisle ahuecó su cara entre las manos, los dedos pulgares acariciando sus mejillas enrojecidas. - El vals ya ha terminado. Tu compañera se irá en mi contra como un terrier por no llevarte a tiempo.

\- Es muy protectora - logró decir Esme.

\- Debería serlo. - Carlisle bajó sus manos, dejándola libre.

Esme avanzó a trompicones, con las rodillas sorprendentemente débiles.

Carlisle la agarró en un rápido reflejo, tirando su espalda contra él. - Tranquila -. Ella le oyó reír por lo bajo -. Mi falta. No debí haberte besado de esa manera.

\- Tienes razón - dijo ella, su sentido de humor reafirmándose -. Debí apartarte... darte una cachetada o algo... ¿Cuál es la respuesta habitual de las damas con las que te has tomado libertades?

\- ¿Me animan a hacerlo de nuevo? - Carlisle sugirió de manera tan útil que Esme no pudo dejar de sonreír.

\- No - dijo ella. No voy a animarte.

Se enfrentaron en la oscuridad despejada sólo por los jirones de luz derramándose por las ventanas de la planta superior. Qué caprichosa era la vida, pensó Esme. Ella debería haber estado bailando con Harry esta noche. Pero ahora se había despojado de Harry, y estaba de pie fuera del salón de baile, en las sombras con un desconocido.

Interesante, que podía estar tan enamorada de un hombre y, sin embargo encontrar otro tan convincente. Pero Carlisle Facinelli era una de las personas más fascinantes que había conocido, con tantas capas de encanto y de unidad y crueldad que ella no podía entender qué clase de hombre era en realidad. Se preguntó cómo era él en momentos privados.

Estaba casi lamentándose porque nunca lo sabría.

\- Dame una penitencia - instó a Carlisle -. Haré cualquier cosa que me pidas.

Cuando capturaron y mantuvieron sus miradas en las sombras, Esme se dio cuenta que él hablaba en serio. - ¿Qué tan grande? - preguntó.

Carlisle inclinó la cabeza un poco, estudiándola con atención. - Pídeme lo que quieras.

\- ¿Y qué si quiero un castillo?

\- Hecho - Dijo él rápidamente.

\- De hecho, no quiero un castillo. Es demasiado corriente. ¿Qué tal una tiara de diamantes?

\- Claro. ¿Una modesta adecuada para el día, o algo más elaborado? Esme comenzó a sonreír, cuando unos minutos atrás había pensado que no volvería a hacerlo. Sintió una oleada de simpatía y agradecimiento. Ella no podía pensar que cualquier otra persona habría sido capaz de consolarla en estas circunstancias. Pero la sonrisa se volvió agridulce cuando lo miró una vez más.

\- Gracias - dijo -. Pero me temo que no es posible que alguien pueda darme lo que verdaderamente quiero. - Poniéndose de puntillas, apretó sus labios dulcemente en su mejilla. Fue un beso amistoso. Un beso de despedida.

Carlisle la miró fijamente. Su mirada se desvió más allá de ella, antes de que su boca descendiera sobre la suya con demanda latente. Confundida por su repentina agresión, perdió el equilibrio, y llego a él reflexivamente. Era una reacción equivocada, un mal momento y lugar... mal el sentir una oleada de placer mientras él probaba y dulcemente profundizaba dentro de su boca... pero, mientras lo descubría, había algunas tentaciones imposibles de resistir. Y sus besos parecían arrancar una respuesta impotente de cada parte de ella, una hoguera de sentimientos. Ella no podía seguir su pulso, su propio aliento. Sus nervios se iluminaron con chispas por la sensación, mientras que las estrellas caían en cascada a su alrededor, pequeñas explosiones de luz sobre las baldosas del suelo de la terraza y el sonido de la rotura de cristal...

Tratando de ignorar el áspero sonido, Esme se apoyó más en él. Pero Carlisle la ayudó a acabar con un murmullo tranquilo, y guió su cabeza sobre su pecho, como si estuviera tratando de protegerla.

Sus pestañas se levantaron y se congeló y más cuando vio que alguien... varios... había salido al balcón.

Lady Norbury, que había dejado caer la copa de champaña por la sorpresa. Y Lord Norbury, y otra pareja de ancianos.

Y Harry, con una mujer rubia en su brazo. Todos miraban fijamente a Esme y Carlisle con sorpresa.

Si el ángel de la muerte hubiese aparecido en ese momento, con las negras alas y una guadaña brillante, Esme habría corrido a él con los brazos abiertos, porque el ser atrapada en el balcón besando a Carlisle Facinelli no era sólo un escándalo... sería cosa de leyenda. Estaba arruinada. Su vida estaba arruinada. Su familia estaba arruinada. Todo el mundo el Londres lo sabría para el amanecer.

Estupefacta por el horror absoluto de la situación, Esme miró impotente hacia Carlisle. Y, por un confuso momento, le pareció ver un destello de satisfacción en sus ojos de depredador. Pero luego su expresión cambió.

\- Puede que esto sea difícil de explicar - dijo él.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Cuando Emmett se abrió paso a través de la mansión de Norbury, se sintió privadamente divertido al ver que algunos de sus amigos, jóvenes señores cuya corrupción habría avergonzado incluso sus andanzas pasadas, ahora almidonados y abotonados e impecablemente educados. No por primera vez, Emmett pensaba acerca de lo injusto que era que a los hombres se les permitiera salirse con la suya mucho más que a las mujeres.

Estas costumbres de las acompañantes, por ejemplo... había visto a sus hermanas luchando por recordar cientos de puntos de etiqueta que se esperaba de las mujeres de alta sociedad. Considerando que el principal interés de Emmett en esas reglas de etiqueta era el cómo romperlas. Y él, como un hombre con un título, indefectiblemente era disculpado ante casi cualquier cosa. Las damas en una cena eran criticadas por la espalda si utilizaban el tenedor equivocado para el plato de pescado, mientras que un hombre podía beber en exceso o hacer algún comentario fuera de lugar, y todo el mundo pretendía no notarlo.

Con indiferencia, Emmett entró en el salón de baile y se quedó a un lado de la puerta de triple grosor, observando la escena. Aburrido, aburrido, aburrido. Allí estaba la siempre presente fila de vírgenes y sus acompañantes, y los grupos de mujeres chismosas que le recordaban tanto a patio lleno de gallinas.

Su atención fue atraída por la visión de Rosalie Hale, de pie en la esquina mirando como Alice y su pareja bailaban.

Hale parecía tensa, como de costumbre, su delgada figura vestida con colores oscuros tan tiesa como una estaca. Nunca perdía la oportunidad de mostrar su desprecio a Emmett, y lo trataba como si tuviera la capacidad intelectual de una ostra. Y era resistente a cualquier intento de encanto o de humor. Al igual que cualquier hombre sensato, Emmett hizo lo posible para evitarla.

Pero, a su pesar, Emmett no podía dejar de preguntarse cómo se vería Rosalie Hale después de hacerle el amor. Las gafas a un lado, su sedoso cabello suelto y caído, su pálido cuerpo liberado del artilugio de los corsés y de los cordones...

De repente, nada en el baile parecía tan interesante como la compañera de sus hermanas.

Emmett decidió ir a molestarla.

Se paseó cerca de ella. - Hola, Hale. ¿Cómo ha es...?

\- ¿Dónde ha estado? - Susurró con violencia, sus ojos brillaban con furia detrás de sus gafas.

\- En la sala de juegos. Y luego tome algo de cena. ¿Dónde más debería haber estado?

\- Se supone que debería haber estado ayudando a Esme.

\- ¿Ayudarla a qué? Prometí bailar con ella, y aquí estoy. - Emmett se detuvo y miró a su alrededor. - ¿Dónde está?

\- No lo sé.

Él frunció el ceño. - ¿Cómo puede no saberlo? ¿Quiere decir que la ha perdido?

\- La última vez que la vi fue hace aproximadamente diez minutos, cuando se iba a bailar con el señor Facinelli.

\- ¿El dueño del hotel? Pero nunca aparece en estos eventos.

\- Lo hizo esta noche - dijo la señorita Hale tristemente, manteniendo un tono bajo-. Y ahora han desaparecido. Juntos. Debe encontrarla, milord. Ahora. Está en peligro de quedar arruinada.

\- ¿Por qué no ha ido tras ella?

\- Alguien tenía que mantener un ojo en Alice, o también iba desaparecer. Además, no quería llamar la atención por la ausencia de Esme. Vaya a buscarla, y hágalo lo más rápido posible.

Emmett frunció el ceño. - Hale, en caso de que no haya dado cuenta, los otros sirvientes no les dan órdenes a sus señores. Así que, si no le importa...

\- Usted no es mi señor - tuvo el descaro de decírselo, mirándolo con insolencia.

 _Oh, me gustaría serlo_ , Emmett pensó en un rápido y furioso arrebato de excitación, cada pelo de su cuerpo, totalmente erecto. Junto con otra cierta parte de su anatomía. Decidió abandonar el lugar antes de que su efecto en él se hiciera evidente. - Muy bien, arréglese las plumas. Voy a encontrar a Esme.

\- Comience a buscar en todos los lugares donde se pueda llevar a una mujer para comprometerla. No puede haber muchos.

\- Sí que puede. Se sorprendería de la variedad de lugares en los que he...

\- Por favor - murmuró. - Ya siento suficientes nauseas en este momento.

Lanzando una mirada evaluativa en torno a la sala de baile, Emmett divisó la hilera de puertas francesas en el otro extremo. Se dirigió hacia el balcón, tratando de ir lo más rápido posible sin que pareciera tener prisa. Fue su maldita suerte quedar atrapado en dos conversaciones diferentes en su camino, una con un amigo que quería su opinión acerca de una señorita, la otra con una viuda que pensaban que el ponche estaba "raro" y que quería saber si él lo había probado.

Finalmente, Emmett llegó a una de las puertas y se deslizó fuera al balcón.

Sus ojos se abrieron mientras veía un cuadro sorprendente. Esme en los brazos de un alto hombre con cabello rubio... siendo observados por un pequeño grupo de personas que habían aparecido en el balcón a través de otro conjunto de puertas.

Y uno de ellos era Harry Clearwater, quien parecía enfermo de celos e indignación.

El hombre de cabello rubio levantó la cabeza, murmuró algo a Esme, y dirigió una mirada fresca a Harry Clearwater.

Una mirada de triunfo.

Sólo duró un momento, pero Emmett lo vio y lo reconoció por lo que era.

\- Infierno Santo - dijo Emmett en voz baja.

Su hermana se encontraba en serios problemas.

Cuando un Swan causaba un escándalo, nunca lo hacía a medias.

En un momento Emmett dirigió a Esme de nuevo al salón de baile y recogió a la señorita Hale y a Alice, el escándalo había comenzado a extenderse.

En poco tiempo, Edward y Bella los habían encontrado, y la familia dibujó un círculo de protección entorno a Esme.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Edward, mirando aparentemente relajado, con sus ojos en alerta.

\- Carlisle Facinelli es lo que ha pasado - murmuró Emmett. - Te lo explicaré dentro de poco. Pero por ahora vamos a salir de aquí lo antes posible y vernos con Facinelli en el hotel.

Bella se acercó a murmurar al oído sonrojado de Esme. - Está bien, querida. Sea lo que sea, vamos a arreglarlo.

\- No puedes - susurró Esme. - Nadie puede.

Emmett miró más allá de sus hermanas y vio el alboroto moderado de la multitud.

Todo el mundo los estaba mirando fijamente. - Es como ver una ola de mar - comentó. - Uno puede ver el barrido del escándalo literalmente a través de la habitación.

Edward miró irónico y resignado. - Gadjos - murmuró. - Emmett, ¿por qué no te llevas a tus hermanas y a la señorita Hale en tu coche? Bella y yo nos despediremos de los Norbury.

Aturdida por la desgracia, Esme permitió a Emmett que la condujera afuera hacia su carruaje. Todos ellos permanecían en silencio hasta que el vehículo se hubo alejado de la mansión, con una fuerte sacudida.

Alice fue la primera en hablar. - ¿Has sido comprometida, Esme?, le preguntó con preocupación. ¿Cómo lo estuvo Nessie el año pasado?

\- Sí, lo ha sido, respondió Emmett, mientras Esme soltó un pequeño gemido. - Es una mala costumbre que nuestra familia ha cogido. Hale, es mejor que escriba un poema acerca de esto.

\- Este desastre podría haberse evitado - dijo lacónicamente la acompañante - si la hubiera encontrado rápidamente.

\- También se podía haber evitado si usted en primer lugar no la hubiera perdido de vista - replicó Emmett.

\- Soy la responsable, les interrumpió Esme, con la voz ahogada en el hombro de Emmett. - Me fui con el señor Facinelli. Acababa de ver al señor Clearwater en el salón de baile, y estaba consternada, el señor Facinelli me pidió que bailáramos, pero necesitaba aire y salimos al balcón.

\- No, yo soy la responsable - dijo la señorita Hale, mirándola igualmente disgustada. - Le permití bailar con él.

\- No es bueno echarse la culpa, - dijo Emmett. - Lo hecho, hecho está. Pero si alguien es el responsable, ese es Facinelli, que al parecer llegó a la baile en una expedición de caza.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Esme levantando la cabeza y mirándolo asombrada. ¿Crees que él... no se trataba de un accidente, Emmett? El señor Facinelli no tenía intención de comprometerme.

\- Fue a propósito - dijo la señorita Hale. – Carlisle Facinelli nunca ha sido "atrapado" haciendo nada. Si ha sido visto en una situación comprometida, ha sido porque él lo quería.

Emmett la miró alerta. - ¿Cómo sabe usted tanto sobre Facinelli?

La acompañante enrojeció. Necesitó un gran esfuerzo para que le mantuviera su mirada. - Su reputación, claro.

La atención de Emmett se desvió cuando Esme hundió su rostro en su hombro. - Voy a morirme de la humillación - dijo.

\- No, no - respondió Emmett. - Yo soy el experto en humillaciones, y si fueran mortales, habría muerto una docena de veces hasta ahora.

\- No se puede morir una docena de veces.

\- Puedes si eres un budista - dijo Alice tratando de ayudar.

Emmett acarició el cabello brillante de Esme. - Espero que Carlisle Facinelli lo sea - dijo.

\- ¿Por qué? - le preguntó Alice.

\- Porque no hay nada más que yo prefiera hacer que matarlo varias veces.

.

.

.

.

Carlisle recibió a Emmett y a Edward Cullen en su biblioteca privada. Cualquiera otra familia en esa situación habría sido predecible... le habrían obligado a que hiciera lo correcto, y los términos de compensación habrían sido discutidos, y los arreglos habrían sido hechos. Debido a la gran fortuna de Carlisle, la mayoría de familias habrían aceptado los resultados de buen grado. No era un par del reino, pero era un hombre de influencia y medios.

Sin embargo, Carlisle sabía que no debía esperar una respuesta predecible a la situación por parte de Emmett o de Edward. No eran convencionales, y tendrían que ser tratados con cuidado. Dicho esto, Carlisle no estaba preocupado en lo más mínimo. Había negociado asuntos más importantes que el honor de una mujer.

Reflexionando sobre los acontecimientos de la noche, Carlisle estaba pletórico por su inmoral triunfo. No, no era triunfo... sino más bien júbilo.

Todo estaba resultando ser mucho más fácil de lo que esperaba, sobre todo con la aparición inesperada de Harry Clearwater en el baile de los Norbury. El idiota había entregado prácticamente a Esme a Carlisle en una bandeja de plata. Y cuando una oportunidad se presentaba por sí sola, Carlisle la tomaba.

Además, Carlisle sentía que se merecía a Esme. Cualquier hombre que se permitiera tener escrúpulos para conseguir una manera de tener a una mujer como ella era un estúpido. Recordó la forma como se veía en el salón de baile: pálida y frágil, y angustiada. Cuando Carlisle se le había acercado, no había habido ninguna duda en su expresión. Se había vuelto hacia él y le había permitido llevársela.

Y cuando Carlisle se la había llevado a la terraza, su satisfacción había sido rápidamente sustituida por una sensación totalmente nueva... el deseo de aliviar el dolor de otra persona. El hecho de que él hubiera contribuido a su angustia en primer lugar era lamentable. Pero el fin justifica los medios.

Y una vez que fuera suya, haría más por ella y la cuidaría mejor de lo que Harry Clearwater podría.

Ahora tenía que tratar con la familia exaltada que, comprensiblemente, estaban indignados de que se hubiera comprometido con ella. Lo cual no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo. No tenía ninguna duda de su capacidad para persuadir a Esme de que se casara con él. Y no importaba cuántas objeciones pusieran los Swan porque en última instancia tendrían que llegar a un acuerdo.

Casarse con él era la única manera de redimir el honor de Esme. Todo el mundo lo sabía.

Manteniendo su expresión neutra, Carlisle ofreció vino cuando Emmett y Edward entraron en la biblioteca, pero se negaron.

Emmett se fue a la repisa de la chimenea y se inclinó a su lado con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Edward fue a una silla tapizada en cuero y se sentó en ella, extendiendo sus largas piernas y cruzándolas en los tobillos.

Carlisle no se dejó engañar por sus posturas cómodas. La ira, la discordia masculina, impregnaba la habitación. Pareciendo relajado, Carlisle esperó a que uno de ellos hablara.

\- Debe saber, Facinelli - dijo Emmett en un tono agradable - que había planeado matarle ya que estoy en mi derecho, pero Cullen dice que debemos hablar antes. Personalmente, creo que está tratando de retrasar que lo mate. Y aunque Cullen consiga que no lo haga, probablemente no será capaz de detener a mi cuñado Jacob para que lo mate.

Carlisle casi se sentó en el borde de la mesa de caoba de la biblioteca. – Le sugiero que espere hasta que le pase la exaltación de los primeros momentos y me case para que quede al menos como una viuda respetable.

\- ¿Por qué asume... - le preguntó Edward - ...que le permitiremos que consiga a Esme?

\- Si no se casase conmigo después de esto, nadie la recibiría. Además, dudo que alguien de su familia fuera bienvenida en los salones de Londres.

\- No creo que seamos bienvenidos de todas formas - respondió Edward achicando sus ojos de color.

\- Facinelli- dijo Emmett con naturalidad engañosa - antes de conseguir el título los Swan vivieron fuera de la sociedad de Londres tantos años que no apostaría un pimiento a si seremos bien recibidos o no. Esme no tiene que casarse con nadie, por ninguna razón, aparte de su propio deseo de hacerlo. Y Esme es de la opinión de que no se casaría con usted.

\- Las mujeres suelen cambiar de opinión - dijo Carlisle - Déjeme hablar con su hermana mañana. Llegaremos al mejor acuerdo para solventar esta situación.

\- Antes de que la convenza -Edward respondió - va a tener que convencernos a nosotros. Lo poco que conocemos de usted no nos tranquiliza precisamente.

Por supuesto, Edward Cullen sabía cosas de él. El anterior trabajo de Edward en el club de juego le ponía al tanto de todo tipo de información privada.

Carlisle tenía curiosidad por saber lo mucho que había descubierto.

\- ¿Por qué no me dice lo que sabe? - le invitó Carlisle cruzando los brazos y yo le confirmo si es cierto.

Los ojos sombreados de ámbar le miraban sin pestañear. - Es originario de Nueva York, donde su padre fue un hotelero de éxito mediocre.

\- Buffalo, en realidad - dijo Carlisle.

\- No se llevaba bien con él. Pero le puso mentores. Fue aprendiz en unas obras de ingeniería, en las que fue conocido por sus habilidades como mecánico y dibujante. Patentó varias innovaciones para las válvulas y las calderas. A la edad de veinte años, llegó a Inglaterra por razones desconocidas - Edward hizo una pausa para observar los efectos de su discurso.

La tranquilidad de Carlisle se había evaporado, los músculos de sus hombros sobresalían hacia arriba. Se obligó a relajarse para evitar un calambre que le subía debido a la tensión por la parte posterior del cuello.

\- Continúe - invitó suavemente.

Edward se obligó a seguir. - Consiguió un grupo de inversores privados y compró una hilera de casas con muy poco capital propio. Arrendó su casa por un breve tiempo, tuvo éxito y compró el resto de la calle construyendo el hotel en su forma actual. No tiene familia, salvo su padre en Nueva York, con el que no tiene comunicación. Tiene un puñado de amigos leales y una multitud de enemigos, muchos de los cuales parece que le gustan a pesar de sí mismos.

Carlisle pensó que Edward Cullen debía tener unas conexiones impresionantes para haber descubierto tal información. - Sólo hay tres personas en Inglaterra que saben tanto sobre mí - murmuró, preguntándose cuál de ellos habría hablado.

\- Ahora hay cinco - dijo Emmett. - Y Cullen olvidó mencionar el descubrimiento fascinante que le convirtió en un favorito de la Oficina de Guerra después de algunas modificaciones en el diseño de la edición estándar del fusil del ejército. Sin embargo, parece que no sólo se alió con el gobierno británico, sino que también tiene tratos con extranjeros privilegiados y delincuentes. Más bien da la impresión de que el único equipo en el que está vez es en el suyo propio.

Carlisle sonrió con frialdad. - Nunca he mentido sobre mi o sobre mi pasado. Pero mantengo las cosas en privado siempre que sea posible. Y no le debo lealtad a nadie. - Se fue al aparador y se sirvió una copa de brandy. Sosteniendo la copa con las palmas de las manos para calentarlo, miró a ambos hombres. Se habría apostado su fortuna a que Edward sabía más de él que no había revelado. Pero este debate, por breve que fuera, quedaba claro que no habría ninguna coerción de la familia que ayudara a Esme en convertirla en una mujer honesta. A los Swan les importaba un comino la respetabilidad, ni tampoco necesitaban el dinero, ni sus influencias.

Lo que significaba que tendría que centrarse únicamente en Esme.

\- Lo aprueben o no - les dijo a Edward y a Emmett - Voy a proponerle matrimonio a su hermana. La elección es suya. Y si ella acepta, ningún poder sobre la tierra me impedirá casarse con ella. Entiendo sus preocupaciones, así que permítanme asegurarles que son innecesarias. Va a estar protegida, mimada, incluso demasiado…

\- No tiene una maldita idea de cómo hacerla feliz - dijo en voz baja Edward.

\- Cullen - dijo Carlisle con una leve sonrisa - Soy excelente en hacer feliz a la gente, o al menos en hacerlos creer que lo son - Hizo una pausa para contemplar el panorama - ¿Va a prohibir que hable con ella? -preguntó en un tono cortés.

\- No - dijo Emmett - Esme ya no es una niña, ni un animal doméstico. Si ella quiere hablar con usted que lo haga. Pero tenga en cuenta que si dice o hace algo para obligarla a casarse con usted la familia se le echará encima.

\- Y hay una cosa más a tener en cuenta - dijo Edward, con una suavidad glacial que ofrecía alguna pista de sus sentimientos. - Si logra casarse con ella, no perderemos una hermana. Usted ganará toda una familia que la protegerá a cualquier precio.

Eso casi era suficiente para hacer reflexionar a Carlisle.

Casi.

.

.

.

.

..

Gracias por sus review me animaron a subir este capítulo hoy, no pensé que aun leyeran esta historia jeje tratare de subir mas seguido.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

\- A mi hermano y al señor Cullen no les gusta - le dijo Esme a Carlisle a la mañana siguiente, mientras caminaban lentamente a través del jardín de rosas detrás del hotel. La noticia del escándalo había recorrido Londres como un reguero de pólvora, era necesario hacer algo al respecto con la mayor diligencia. Esme sabía que, como el caballero que era, Carlisle Facinelli estaba obligado a ofrecerse para salvarla de la desgracia social.

Sin embargo, no estaba segura que si casarse con el hombre equivocado fuera lo mejor que ser una paria. No conocía a Carlisle lo suficientemente bien como para hacer juicios sobre su carácter. Y su familia no estaba enfáticamente a favor de él.

\- A mi acompañante no le agrada - continuó Esme - y mi hermana Bella dice que no sabe lo suficiente de usted como para decidir, pero no está muy de acuerdo con que le guste.

\- ¿Qué hay de Alice? - preguntó Carlisle, el sol le arrancó unos destellos notables en su rubio cabello, mientras se inclinaba hacia ella.

\- Le gusta. Pero también le gustan los lagartos y las serpientes.

\- ¿Y a usted?

\- No puedo soportar los lagartos o las serpientes.

Una sonrisa asomó en sus labios. - No se escude hoy, Esme. Sabe lo que le estoy pidiendo.

Ella respondió con un gesto inestable.

Había sido una noche infernal. Había hablado, llorado y discutido con su familia hasta las primeras horas de la mañana, y luego se había encontrado con que le era casi imposible dormir. Y aparte de discutir, su pecho era un caldero de turbulentas emociones.

Su a salvo mundo familiar se había vuelto del revés, y la paz del jardín fue un alivio indescriptible. Curiosamente, la hacía sentirse mejor estar en presencia de Carlisle Facinelli, incluso aunque fuera parcialmente el responsable por el desastre en el que se encontraba. Estaba tranquilo y seguro de sí mismo, y había algo en su estilo, la simpatía tejida con el pragmatismo, que la tranquilizaba.

Se detuvieron en una larga arboleda envuelta de rosas. Había un túnel de flores de color rosa y blanco. Alice deambulaba por un seto cercano.

Esme había insistido en llevarla en lugar de la señorita Hale o de Bella, las cuales habrían hecho lo imposible para que no pudiera tener un poco de privacidad, incluso marginal, con Carlisle.

\- Me gusta – Esme admitió tímidamente -. Pero esto no es suficiente para construir un matrimonio ¿o sí?

\- Es mucho más con lo que comienzan algunos. - Carlisle la estudió -. Estoy seguro de que ha hablado con su familia.

\- Al fin - dijo Esme. Su familia le había enmarcado la posibilidad de matrimonio con Carlisle Facinelli en unos términos tan graves que ya había decidido rechazarlo. Torció la boca en una mueca, disculpándose – Y después de escuchar lo que tenían que decirme, siento decirle que yo...

\- Espere. Antes de tomar una decisión, me gustaría escuchar lo que tiene que decir. Cuáles son sus sentimientos.

Bien. Eso fue un cambio. Esme parpadeó desconcertada cuando pensó en su familia y en la señorita Hale. Habían tenido muy buenas intenciones y le habían dicho lo que pensaban que debía hacer. Sus propios pensamientos y sentimientos no habían recibido mucha atención.

\- Bueno... es un extraño - dijo -. Y no creo que deba tomar una decisión sobre mi futuro cuando estoy enamorada del Señor Clearwater.

\- ¿Todavía tiene esperanzas en casarse con él?

\- Oh, no. Toda posibilidad se ha esfumado. Pero los sentimientos siguen ahí, y hasta que pase el tiempo suficiente para que me olvide de él, no confío en mi propio juicio.

\- Eso es muy sensato viniendo de una persona sensible como usted. Excepto que hay algunas decisiones que no se pueden aplazar. Y me temo que esta es una de ellas. - Carlisle hizo una pausa antes de preguntar amablemente -. Si usted vuelve a Hampshire bajo la nube de un escándalo, sabe lo que le esperará, ¿no?

\- Sí. Será... desagradable, por no decir menos. - Sería una palabra suave para el desdén, la lástima y el desprecio que recibiría por ser una mujer caída en desgracia. Y peor aún, podría arruinar las posibilidades de poder casar bien a Alice -. Y mi familia no será capaz de protegerla de mí - añadió débilmente.

\- Pero yo podría - dijo Carlisle, alcanzado la bobina trenzada en la parte superior de su cabeza, usando un dedo para empujar una horquilla en su lugar -. Yo podría, si se quisiera casar conmigo. De lo contrario, soy incapaz de hacer cualquier cosa por usted. Y no importa cómo le aconseje nadie, Esme, usted será la única que se enfrente al escándalo.

Esme lo intentaba, pero no podía mantener más que una sonrisa cansada.

\- Todos mis sueños de una vida normal y tranquila se han de convertir en vivir como una marginada social, o como la esposa de un empresario hotelero.

\- ¿Es la última opción tan poco atractiva?

\- No es lo que siempre he deseado - dijo con franqueza.

Carlisle estaba absorto, consideró, mientras rozaba con los dedos los racimos de rosas. -No sería una existencia pacífica como en una casa de campo - reconoció -. Viviríamos en el hotel la mayor parte del año. Pero habría ocasiones en las que podríamos ir al campo. Si desea una casa en Hampshire como regalo de bodas, es suya. Y un transporte propio, con un equipamiento de cuatro caballos a su disposición.

 _Exactamente lo que me dijeron que haría_ , pensó Esme, y le lanzó una mirada irónica.

\- ¿Está tratando de sobornarme, Carlisle?

\- Sí. ¿Está funcionando?

Su tono esperanzado la hizo sonreír. - No, aunque fue un buen intento. - Oyendo el rumor de las hojas, Esme gritó -: Alice, ¿estás ahí?

\- A dos hileras de distancia - fue la respuesta alegre de su hermana -. ¡Medusa ha encontrado algunos gusanos!

\- Qué adorable.

Carlisle le lanzó una mirada perpleja a Esme. - ¿Quién... o debería decir qué... es Medusa?

\- Un erizo - le respondió -. Como Medusa está un poco gorda, Alice hace ejercicio con ella.

En honor a Carlisle, este se recompuso rápidamente cuando le comentó - ¿Sabe que pago a mi personal una fortuna para mantenerlos fuera del jardín?

\- Oh, no tenga miedo. Medusa es más que un huésped. Nunca huiría de Alice.

\- Un huésped - repitió Carlisle, con una sonrisa insinuándose a través de su boca. Dio unos pasos impacientes antes de volverse hacia ella. Una nueva urgencia se filtraba a través de su voz -. Esme. Dígame cuáles son sus preocupaciones, y voy a tratar de responderle. Debe de haber algunos términos a los que podríamos llegar…

\- Es usted muy persistente - dijo -. Me dijeron que lo sería.

\- Soy todo lo que le dijeron y peor - dijo Carlisle sin vacilar -. Pero lo que no le dijeron es que usted es la mujer más deseable y más fascinante que he conocido, y que haría cualquier cosa que usted quisiera.

Era increíblemente halagador tener a un hombre como Carlisle Facinelli persiguiéndola, especialmente después de las heridas infligidas por Harry Clearwater. Esme tenía las mejillas rojas de placer, como si hubiera estado demasiado tiempo al sol. Se encontró pensando que quizás debería considerarlo, sólo por un momento y de manera hipotética. _Carlisle Facinelli_ _y yo_...

\- Tengo algunas preguntas - dijo.

\- Pregunte.

Esme decidió ser contundente. - ¿Es usted peligroso? Todo el mundo dice que lo es.

\- Con usted, no.

\- ¿Y con los demás?

Carlisle se encogió de hombros inocentemente. - Soy un hotelero. ¿Podría ser peligroso?

Esme le dirigió una mirada dudosa, no del todo decepcionada. – Puede que sea ingenua, Carlisle, pero no me falta el cerebro. Usted sabe sobre los rumores... es muy consciente de su reputación. ¿Es usted un hombre sin escrúpulos como están diciendo que es?

Carlisle se quedó en silencio durante un largo rato, su mirada fija en un cúmulo distante de flores. El sol lanzó un haz de luz que se filtro a través de las hojas reflejándose sobre la pareja en la glorieta.

Finalmente, levantó la cabeza y la miró directamente, con los ojos más verdes por los efectos del sol sobre las hojas.

\- No soy un caballero - dijo -. Ni por nacimiento, ni por carácter. Muy pocos hombres pueden permitirse el lujo de ser honrados y tratar de ser ellos mismos con éxito. Yo no miento, pero rara vez digo todo lo que sé. No soy un hombre religioso, ni espiritual. Actúo en mi propio interés, y no es ningún secreto. Sin embargo, en un negocio, no hago trampas, y pago mis deudas.

Carlisle se detuvo y buscó en su bolsillo, sacó una navaja y cortó una rosa.

Después de cortar limpiamente el tallo, se ocupó de extraer las espinas con la pequeña y aguda hoja.

\- Nunca usaría la fuerza física contra una mujer o alguien más débil que yo. No fumo, tomo o mastico tabaco. Domino la bebida. No duermo bien.

Y puedo hacer un reloj desde cero.

Extrajo la última espina, y le entregó la rosa deslizando el cuchillo en el bolsillo.

Esme se concentró en el satén de la rosa de color rosa, pasando los dedos a lo largo de los bordes superiores de los pétalos.

\- Mi nombre completo es Peter Carlisle Facinelli - le oyó decir -. Mi madre fue la única que alguna vez me llamó Peter, y por eso no me gusta. Nos abandonó a mi padre y a mí cuando era muy joven. Nunca la volví a ver.

Esme le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, entendiendo que este era un tema delicado del que rara vez hablaba. - Lo siento - dijo en voz baja, aunque mantuvo un tono cuidadoso y para nada piadoso.

Se encogió de hombros como si careciese de importancia.

\- Fue hace mucho tiempo. Apenas me acuerdo de ella.

\- ¿Por qué ha venido a Inglaterra?

Otra pausa. - Quería tener un negocio hotelero. Tanto si era un éxito o un fracaso. Quería estar lejos de mi padre.

Esme sólo podía adivinar la riqueza de la información que estaba enterrada bajo esas palabras tan escuetas. - Esa no es la historia completa - dijo, más que preguntó.

El fantasma de una sonrisa se insinuó en sus labios. - No.

Ella miró la rosa de nuevo, sintiendo sus mejillas de ese mismo color. - ¿Le... gustan... querría niños?

\- Sí. Esperemos que más de uno. No me gustaba ser hijo único.

\- ¿Le gustaría criarlos en el hotel?

\- Por supuesto.

\- ¿Cree que es el lugar más adecuado?

\- Tendrán lo mejor de todo. Educación. Viajes. Cualquier lección que pueda interesarles.

Esme trató de imaginar la crianza de los niños en un hotel. ¿Podría sentir ese lugar como un hogar? Edward le había dicho una vez que los Rom creían que el mundo entero era su hogar. Siempre que estuviera con la familia, estaría en casa. Miró a Carlisle, preguntándose cómo sería vivir íntimamente con él. Parecía tan autónomo e invulnerable. Era difícil pensar en él haciendo cosas tan sencillas como afeitarse, cortarse el pelo o permanecer en la cama.

\- ¿Deberíamos mantener nuestros votos matrimoniales? - le preguntó.

Carlisle le sostuvo la mirada. - No haría otra cosa.

Esme decidió que las preocupaciones de su familia acerca de dejarla hablar con Carlisle habían sido totalmente justificadas. Porque era tan persuasivo y atractivo, que estaba empezando a considerar la idea de casarse con él, y sospesar seriamente la decisión.

Los cuentos de hadas que había tenido tendrían que ser olvidados si iba a embarcarse en un matrimonio con un hombre al que no amaba y al que apenas conocía. Pero los adultos tenían que asumir las responsabilidades por sus acciones. Y entonces se le ocurrió a Esme que no era la única que se arriesgaba. No había ninguna garantía de que Carlisle acabara con el tipo de mujer que necesitaba.

\- No es justo que haga todas las preguntas - le dijo -. Usted debe tener alguna también.

\- No, ya he decidido lo que quiero.

Esme no pudo evitar una carcajada desconcertada. - ¿Tomáis todas las decisiones de manera tan impulsiva?

\- Normalmente, no. Pero sé que cuando he de confiar en mis instintos.

Parecía que Carlisle estaba a punto de añadir algo más cuando vio a un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Después de ver su mirada, Esme vio a Medusa empujando a su manera a través de la rosaleda, caminando inocentemente por el camino. El erizo de color marrón y blanco parecía un cepillo de fregar. Para sorpresa de Esme, Carlisle se agachó para recuperar a la criatura.

\- No la toque - Esme le advirtió -. Va a convertirse en una bola y le clavará sus púas.

Pero Carlisle puso las manos en el suelo, con las palmas hacia arriba, a ambos lados del erizo.

\- Hola, Medusa. - Colocó suavemente las manos debajo de ella -. Perdón por interrumpir tu ejercicio. Pero, créeme, no querrás encontrarte con alguno de mis jardineros.

Esme observó incrédula como Medusa se relajaba y se colocaba voluntariamente en las cálidas y masculinas manos. Sus espinas se habían aplanado, y se dejó levantar y girar con el vientre hacia arriba. Carlisle acarició la piel blanca y suave de su vientre, mientras que el hocico delicado de Medusa se levantaba y lo miraba con su perpetua sonrisa.

\- Nunca he visto a nadie, excepto a Alice, manejarla así - dijo Esme, de pie junto a él -. ¿Tiene experiencia con los erizos?

\- No - ladeó una sonrisa - Pero tengo algo de experiencia con las mujeres con espinas.

\- Disculpen - la voz de Alice los interrumpió, y entró en el túnel de las rosas. Estaba desaliñada, pedacitos de hojas se aferraban a su vestido, y su cabello caía desordenado sobre la cara -. Me parece que he perdido el rastro de… ¡Oh, ahí estás, Medusa! - sonrió cuando vio a Carlisle sosteniendo el erizo en sus manos.

\- Puedes confiar en un hombre que puede manejar a un erizo, es lo que siempre digo.

\- ¿Tú? - Esme le preguntó secamente -. Nunca te he oído decir eso.

\- Sólo se lo digo a Medusa.

Carlisle cuidadosamente transfirió a la mascota en manos de Alice - "El zorro tiene muchos trucos" - citó - "El erizo sólo uno". - Le sonrió a Alice, y añadió - Pero es una buena idea.

\- Arquíloco - dijo Alice rápidamente -. ¿Lee poesía griega señor Facinelli?

\- Normalmente, no. Pero hago una excepción con Arquíloco. Él sabía cómo hacer un chiste.

\- Mi padre solía llamarle "Raging yámbico" - dijo Esme y Carlisle se rió.

Y, en ese momento, Esme tomó su decisión.

Porque, a pesar de que Carlisle Facinelli tenía sus defectos, admitió libremente, un hombre que podía encantar a un erizo y entender chistes sobre antiguos poetas griegos era un hombre por el que valía la penar correr riegos.

Podía no casarse por amor, pero al menos podía casarse por la esperanza.

\- Ali - murmuró - ¿Podrías dejarnos un momento a solas?

\- Claro. A Medusa le gustaría arrancar la próxima hilera.

\- Gracias, querida. Esme se volvió hacía Carlisle, que estaba limpiándose las manos. -¿Puedo hacerle otra pregunta más?

La miró con alarma y extendió sus manos como para demostrarle que no tenía nada que ocultar.

\- ¿Diría usted que usted es un buen hombre, Carlisle?

\- Tendría que pensar en eso. No - dijo finalmente. - En el cuento de hadas que usted mencionó ayer por la noche, me gustaría ser probablemente el villano. Porque es posible que el villano la tratara mucho mejor que el príncipe.

Esme se preguntó qué estaba mal en ella, ya que estaba más divertida que asustada por su confesión. - Carlisle. No se supone que hace la corteje a una chica diciéndole que es el villano.

Le dirigió una mirada inocente, que no la engañaba en lo más mínimo. - Estoy tratando de ser honesto.

\- Tal vez. Pero usted también está asegurándose de que digan lo que digan de usted, lo admitirá. Ahora que ha hecho todas las críticas de manera tan ineficaz.

Carlisle parpadeó como si se hubiera sorprendido. - ¿Cree que soy tan manipulador?

Ella asintió.

Carlisle parecía sorprendido de que pudiera ver a través de él tan fácilmente. En lugar de estar molesto, sin embargo, la miraba con una espantosa añoranza.

\- Esme, tengo que tenerla conmigo.

Llegó a ella en dos zancadas y la tomó en sus brazos. Su corazón latía con fuerza repentina, y ella dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, naturalmente, mientras esperaba la cálida presión de su boca.

Cuando nada sucedió, sin embargo, abrió los ojos y lo miró con curiosidad.

\- ¿No va a besarme?

\- No. No quiero que se me nuble el juicio. - Pero rozó sus labios contra su frente antes de continuar -. Éstas son sus opciones, como las veo. En primer lugar, puede ir a Hampshire entre una nube de desprecio social y con el conocimiento de que, al menos, no va a quedar atrapada en un matrimonio sin amor. O usted podría casarse con un hombre que la quiere más allá de cualquier cosa, y vivir como una reina. - Hizo una pausa -. Y no se olvide de la casa de campo y del transporte.

Esme no pudo contener una sonrisa. - El soborno de nuevo.

\- Voy a entregarle un castillo y una diadema - dijo Carlisle implacablemente - vestidos de pieles y un yate.

\- Ssshh - le susurró Esme tocándole sus labios suavemente con los dedos, sin saber de qué otra manera hacer que parase. Inspiró profundamente, apenas podía creer lo que estaba a punto de decir -. Me conformo con un anillo de compromiso. Uno pequeño y simple.

Carlisle la miró como si tuviera miedo de confiar en sus propios oídos. - ¿Lo hará?

\- Sí - dijo Esme, con una voz un tanto ahogada -. Sí, me casaré con usted.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

Holaaaaa, yo por aquí haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para entregarles este capitulo no tan tarde.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Esta fue la frase del día de la boda de Esme: "No es demasiado tarde para cambiar tu decisión".

Ella había oído de varios integrantes de su familia el mismo argumento, desde las primeras horas de la mañana. De todos, excepto de Alice, que afortunadamente no compartía la enemistad general de la familia Swan hacia Carlisle.

De hecho, Esme le preguntó a Alice por qué ella no se había opuesto al compromiso.

\- Creo que podrían llegar a ser una buena pareja - dijo Alice.

\- ¿De veras? ¿Por qué?

\- Un conejo y un gato pueden vivir juntos pacíficamente. Pero primero el conejo ha de imponerse al gato una o dos veces, para luego convertirse en amigos.

\- Gracias - dijo Esme secamente -. Tendré que recordar eso. Aunque me atrevería a decir que Carlisle se sorprenderá cuando lo derribe como un bolo.

La boda y la recepción serían largas y con una gran asistencia de personas, Carlisle había invitado a la mitad de Londres para presenciar la ceremonia.

Como resultado, Esme pasaría la mayor parte del día de su boda en medio de un mar de extraños.

Había tenido las esperanzas de que ella y Carlisle llegaran a conocerse mejor en las tres semanas de su compromiso, pero apenas lo había visto, a excepción de las dos ocasiones en que él había tomado un paseo con ella.

Y la señorita Hale, que los había acompañado, había fruncido el ceño con tanta fuerza que la había avergonzado, y estaba furiosa con su acompañante.

El día antes de la boda, su hermana Renesmee y su cuñado Jacob habían llegado. Para alivio de Esme, Nessie había elegido ser neutral en la controversia del matrimonio. Ella y Esme se sentaron juntas en una suite del hotel, lujosamente decorada, hablando sobre el asunto del compromiso en profundidad. Así como en los días de su infancia, Nessie asumió el papel de pacificadora.

La luz de una lámpara de flecos se deslizaba sobre el pelo broncíneo de Nessie en un barniz brillante. - Si él te gusta, Esme - dijo gentilmente - si has encontrado cosas para apreciarlo, entonces estoy segura de que él también lo hará.

\- Deseo que Bella y la Srta. Hale lo sientan también de esa manera. Las dos son tan... obstinadas... que casi no puedo hablar de nada con ellas dos.

Nessie sonrió. - Recuerda, que Bella ha tenido que cuidar de todos nosotros durante mucho tiempo. Y no es fácil para ella renunciar a su papel de protectora. Pero lo hará. ¿Recuerdas cuando Emmett y yo salimos para Francia, lo difícil que fue para ella tener que despedirnos? ¿Cuánto miedo tenía?

\- Creo que tenía más miedo por Francia.

\- Bueno Francia sobrevivió a los Swan - Nessie dijo, sonriendo -. ¿Y tú sobrevivirás a convertirte en la esposa de Carlisle Facinelli en la mañana. Sólo... ¿me permites decir algo...?

\- Ciertamente. Todo lo que desees.

\- La temporada de Londres es como uno de los melodramas de Drury Lane en el que el matrimonio es siempre el final. Y nadie parece mencionar lo que sucede después. Pero el matrimonio no es el final de la historia, es el principio. Y exige los esfuerzos de ambas partes para hacer un éxito de ello. Espero que el señor Facinelli de las garantías de que va a ser un marido amable, y así obtengas la felicidad que mereces. ¿No?

\- Bueno... - Esme dijo incómoda -. Me dijo que iba a vivir como una reina. Sin embargo no es exactamente lo mismo, ¿no?

\- No - Nessie dijo, con voz suave -. Ten cuidado, querida, podrías terminar como la reina de un solitario reino.

Esme asintió con la cabeza, herida e inquieta, tratando de ocultarlo. Con su forma suave, Nessie había ofrecido la opinión más devastadora respecto de todas las advertencias que le habían dado los Swan. - Voy a considerarlo - ella dijo, mirando las diminutas flores impresas de su vestido en lugar de mirar a su hermana. Se tocó el anillo de compromiso que tenía en su dedo. Aunque la moda actual requería de varios diamantes o piedras de colores para los anillos de compromiso, Carlisle le había comprado una rosa con cortes de diamantes, con forma que imitaba un espiral en el interior de la rosa.

\- "Yo pedí algo pequeño y simple" - le había dicho a Carlisle cuando se lo había entregado.

\- "Es simple" - había contrarrestado él.

\- "Pero no pequeño".

\- "Esme" - le había dicho con una sonrisa - "Nunca hago nada pequeño en mi vida".

Mirando el reloj afanosamente en la repisa de la chimenea, trajo los pensamientos de Esme hacia el presente. - Yo no voy a cambiar mi decisión, Nessie. Le prometí a Carlisle que me casaría con él, y así lo haré. Ha sido amable conmigo. Yo nunca lo dejaría plantado en el altar.

\- Entiendo. - Nessie dijo mientras deslizaba su mano sobre la mano de Esme, y la apretaba con afecto -. Esme... ¿Bella ha hablado de de ciertos temas contigo?

\- ¿Te refieres a lo que tengo que esperar en mi noche de bodas?

\- Sí.

\- Ella tiene planeado hablarme más tarde, esta noche, pero yo preferiría oírlo de ti. - Esme hizo una pausa -. Sin embargo, después de haber compartido tanto tiempo con Alice, debo decirte que conozco los hábitos de apareamiento de al menos veintitrés especies diferentes.

\- ¡Dios mío! - Nessie dijo con una sonrisa -. Tal vez tú deberías ser líder en este tema, querida.

Por la moda, los poderosos y los ricos solían casarse en San Jorge, en Hanover Square, situado en el centro de Mayfair. De hecho, muchos Nobles y vírgenes habían sido unidos en santo matrimonio, al punto de que el San Jorge era extraoficial y vulgarmente conocido como "el templo del Himen de Londres".

Tenía un frente con seis columnas masivas que eran impresionantes, pero de estructura relativamente simple. San Jorge había sido diseñado con una deliberada falta de ornamentación a fin de no menoscabar la belleza de la arquitectura. El interior era igualmente austero, con un dosel pulido construido varios pies más altos que las cajas de los bancos. Había un magnífico trabajo en las ventanas del frente, encima del altar, que representaban el Árbol de Jesé y un surtido de figuras bíblicas.

Había una multitud reunida en la iglesia, Emmett tenía su expresión en blanco. Hasta ahora había entregado a dos hermanas en matrimonio.

Ninguna de esas bodas se parecía a esta por el tipo de grandeza. Pero ellos habían tenido una felicidad auténtica y eclipsada. Bella y Nessie estaban enamoradas de los hombres que habían elegido para casarse.

No estaba de moda casarse por amor, no era una marca habitual en la burguesía. Sin embargo, casarse con amor era un ideal al que la familia Swan siempre había aspirado.

Esta boda no tenía nada que ver con el amor.

Vestido con un frac negro con pantalones de plata y una corbata blanca, Emmett estaba junto a la puerta de la sacristía, donde se guardaban los objetos ceremoniales y sagrados. Vestidos de Altar y de los integrantes del coro colgaban en una fila a lo largo de una pared. Esta mañana, la sacristía se convirtió en una sala de espera para la novia.

Rosalie Hale se paró en la puerta como si fuera un acompañante centinela que custodiaba la puerta del castillo. Emmett miró a escondidas. Iba vestida de lila, a diferencia de su apagado color habitual. Su cabello castaño estaba recogido en un moño tan apretado que hacía casi imposible que ella parpadeara. Las gafas estaban posadas de forma extraña sobre su nariz, uno de los alambres parecía estar doblado. Esto le daba la apariencia de un búho confundido.

\- ¿Qué está mirando? - Preguntó ella con irritación.

\- Sus gafas están torcidas - dijo Emmett, tratando de no sonreír.

Ella frunció el ceño. - He intentado solucionar este problema, pero sólo termino empeorándolo.

\- Démelas. - Antes de que ella pudiera objetar algo, las tomó de su cara y comenzó a reparar el alambre torcido.

Ella balbuceó en señal de protesta. - Señor… y si los daña...

\- ¿Cómo se doblaron? – Emmett preguntó con paciencia mientras enderezaba el alambre.

\- Las dejé caer en el suelo, y cuando las buscaba, las pisé.

\- Corta de vista, ¿verdad?

\- Bastante.

Después de haber remodelado el alambre, Emmett los miró cuidadosamente. - No es nada. - Comenzó a entregárselas e hizo una pausa mientras miraba sus ojos, eran de color azul, verde y gris, en diferentes tonos oscuros. Brillante, cálidos, cambiantes. Al igual que los ópalos. ¿Por qué nunca antes se había dado cuenta?

Su conciencia lo perseguía, provocándole un cosquilleo en la piel, como si se expusiera a un cambio repentino de temperatura. Ella no lo tenía todo claro, pero era hermosa, de una forma fina y sutil, como la luz de la luna de invierno, o el olor agudo de margaritas en la ropa. Tan fresco y claro... delicioso. Por un momento, Emmett no pudo moverse.

La señorita Hale estaba todavía del mismo modo, encerrada con él en un momento de peculiar intimidad.

Cogió las gafas y las puso con firmeza en su nariz. - Esto es un error - dijo

-. No debería haber dejado que pasara.

Luchando a través de las capas de perplejidad, y de la estimulación, Emmett dedujo que se refería a la boda de su hermana. Le envió una mirada irritable. - ¿Qué sugiere que haga, Srta. Hale? ¿Enviar a Esme a un convento de monjas? Ella tiene derecho a casarse con quien quiera.

\- ¿Incluso si termina en un desastre?

\- No va a terminar en un desastre, terminará en una separación. Y se lo he dicho a Esme muchas veces. Pero ella se ha obligado y está decidida a casarse con él. Siempre he pensado que Esme era demasiado sensible para cometer este tipo de errores.

\- Ella es sensata - dijo Hale -. Pero también solitaria. Y Facinelli tomó ventaja de eso.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser ella solitaria? Si está constantemente rodeada de gente.

\- Esa puede llegar a ser la peor todas las soledades.

Había una nota inquietante en su voz, una tristeza frágil. Emmett quería tocarla... tenerla cerca de él... poner su cara en su cuello... y esto le provocó una punzada de pánico en su pecho. Tenía que hacer algo, cualquier cosa, para cambiar el estado de ánimo entre ellos.

\- Anímese, Hale - dijo enérgicamente -. Estoy seguro de que algún día usted también encontrará a una persona especial a la que pueda atormentar por el resto de su vida.

Se sintió aliviado al ver en su cara su familiar ceño fruncido.

\- Todavía tengo que conocer a un hombre con el que pueda compartir una taza de té.

Emmett estaba a punto de responder cuando oyó un ruido en el interior de la sacristía, donde Esme estaba esperando. Una voz de hombre, tensa, con urgencia.

Emmett y Hale se miraron.

\- ¿No se supone que ella está sola? – Emmett preguntó.

La acompañante asintió con la cabeza con incertidumbre.

\- ¿Es Facinelli? - Emmett se preguntó en voz alta.

Hale sacudió la cabeza. - Lo acabo de ver afuera de la iglesia.

Sin una palabra, Emmett agarró la manija de la puerta y la abrió, lo siguió la Srta. Hale al interior de la sacristía.

Emmett se detuvo tan abruptamente que la acompañante se tropezó con él por detrás. Su hermana tenía un vestido de cuello alto, de encaje blanco, su silueta estaba contra una hilera de vestidos negros y púrpura. Esme parecía angelical, bañada por la luz de una ventana rectangular y estrecha, un velo caía en cascada por la espalda desde una corona de rosas blancas.

Y ella se enfrentaba a Harry Clearwater, que parecía un loco, con los ojos desorbitados, la ropa desaliñada.

\- Clearwater – dijo Emmett, cerrando la puerta de un golpe eficaz con su pie -. No sabía que había sido invitado. Los invitados están sentados en las bancas. Le sugiero unirse a ellos. - Hizo una pausa, con su voz firme y tranquila a la vez -. O mejor aún, márchese.

Clearwater sacudió la cabeza, con una furia desesperada en sus ojos brillantes. - No puedo. Tengo que hablar con Esme antes de de que sea demasiado tarde.

\- Ya es demasiado tarde - dijo Esme con su tez tan blanca como su vestido -. Todo está decidido, Harry.

\- Usted debe saber lo que he descubierto. - Harry lanzó una mirada suplicante a Emmett-. Deme sólo un momento a solas con ella.

Emmett sacudió la cabeza. Él no tenía simpatía por Clearwater, pero no veía que de todo esto saldría algo bueno.

\- Lo siento, pero alguien tiene que pensar en las apariencias. Esto tiene las características de una última cita antes de una boda. Y mientras que eso sería lo suficientemente escandaloso entre la novia y el novio, es aún más escandaloso entre la novia y alguien más -. Él fue conscientes de que la Srta. Hale se ponía a su lado.

\- Permítales hablar - dijo ella.

Emmett le echó una mirada de exasperación. - Maldición, Hale, ¿alguna vez se cansará de decirme lo que debo hacer?

\- Sólo cuando usted no necesite mi consejo, ahí dejaré de darlo. - Dijo.

Esme no había mirado a Harry. Era como un sueño, una pesadilla, el enfrente de ella cuando estaba vestida con su traje de novia, a pocos minutos de casarse con otro hombre. El terror la llenó. Ella no quería escuchar lo que Harry tenía que decir, pero tampoco podía dejarlo.

\- ¿Por qué esta aquí? - Se las arregló para preguntar.

Harry parecía angustiado y suplicante. Extendió algo... una carta. - ¿Reconoce esto?

Tomando la carta en los dedos con guantes de encaje, Esme miró de cerca. - La carta de amor - dijo, desconcertada -. La perdí. Dónde... ¿Dónde la encontró?

\- Carlisle Facinelli se la dio a mi padre. - Harry se pasó una mano por el pelo -. Ese cabrón se fue a ver a mi padre y expuso nuestra relación. Puso lo peor sobre ella. Facinelli hizo que mi padre se volviera en contra de nosotros antes de que haber tenido una oportunidad de explicarle lo nuestro.

Esme se volvió aún más fría, y su boca se secó, su corazón trabajaba con lentitud, sentía golpes dolorosos.

Al mismo tiempo, su cerebro estaba trabajando demasiado rápido, como uniendo cadenas y sacando conclusiones, cada una más desagradable que la anterior.

La puerta se abrió, y todos ellos se volvieron a ver como alguien más entraba en la sacristía.

\- Por supuesto – Esme escuchó decir a Emmett de forma lenta -. El drama sólo lo necesitaba a usted para estar completo.

Carlisle entró en la pequeña habitación, con mirada suave y sorprendentemente tranquila. Él se acercó a Esme, con sus ojos verdes frescos. Llevaba el control de sí mismo como una armadura impenetrable.

\- Hola, cariño. Tendió una mano para quitarle de la cara el encaje transparente de su velo.

A pesar de que no la había tocado a ella directamente, Esme estaba rígida. - Es mala suerte - susurró a través de sus labios secos - que me veas antes de la ceremonia.

\- Afortunadamente – Carlisle dijo: - Yo no soy supersticioso.

Esme se llenó de confusión, rabia, un dolor sordo y horror. Mirando a la cara de Carlisle, no vio ningún rastro de remordimiento en su expresión. "En un cuento de hadas...", le había dicho, "Probablemente sería el villano".

Es cierto.

Y ella estaba a punto de casarse con él.

\- Le dije lo que hizo – dijo Harry a Carlisle -. Cómo hizo imposible que nosotros pudiéramos casarnos.

\- Yo no hice eso imposible - dijo Carlisle-. Simplemente lo hice difícil.

Qué joven, noble y vulnerable parecía Harry, y Carlisle tan grande, cruel y despectivo. Esme no podía creer que ella lo había encontrado encantador, y que le había gustado haber pensado que de alguna forma podría ser feliz con él.

\- Ella sería suya si realmente lo hubieras querido - Carlisle continuó, con una sonrisa despiadada -. Pero yo la querías más.

Harry lanzó un grito ahogado, y su puño en alto.

\- No - Esme dijo sin aliento, y Emmett empezó a avanzar. Sin embargo, Carlisle fue más rápido; frenando el brazo de Harry y girándolo a la espalda, lo empujó contra la puerta.

\- ¡Basta! - dijo Esme, corriendo a ellos, golpeando el hombro y la espalda de Carlisle con su puño -. ¡Permite que se vaya! ¡No hagas esto!

Carlisle parecía no sentir sus golpes. - Fuera de aquí, Clearwater – dijo fríamente -. ¿Ha venido aquí sólo para quejarse, o hay algún punto en todo esto?

\- Yo me la llevo de aquí. ¡Lejos de usted!

Carlisle esbozó una sonrisa escalofriante. - Lo enviaría al infierno primero.

\- Permite… que se marche - Esme dijo con una voz que nunca había usado antes.

Fue suficiente para que Carlisle la escuchara. Su mirada se conectó con la de ella en un destello de color verde impía. Poco a poco soltó a Harry, quien se dio la vuelta, son su pecho agitado debido a su respiración.

\- Vega conmigo, Esme - declaró Harry-. Vamos a ir a Gretna. Me importa un bledo mi padre o mi herencia. No puedo permitir que se case con ese monstruo.

\- ¿Porque me ama? - Preguntó en un susurro -. ¿O porque quiere salvarme?

\- Ambas.

Carlisle miró fijamente, teniendo todos los matices de su expresión. - Ve con él - invitó a Esme gentilmente -. Si eso es lo que quieres.

Esme no estaba en absoluto segura de si la estaba engañado. Carlisle haría cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que quería, sin importar lo que destruyera o el dolor que causara. Nunca la dejaría ir. No era más que una prueba para ella, él tenía curiosidad de ver qué opción tomaría.

Una cosa estaba clara: y era que ella y Harry nunca serían felices juntos.

Debido a que la furia de Harry eventualmente desaparecería y, a continuación, todas las razones que le habían parecido tan importantes, perderían validez. Se casaría con ella. Luego él se lamentaría por el escándalo, por ser desheredado, y por la desaprobación de su padre, durante toda su vida. Y, finalmente, Esme se convertiría en el foco de su resentimiento.

Ella tenía que dejar ir a Harry por su camino... eso sería lo mejor que podía hacer por él.

En cuanto a sus intereses... todas las opciones parecían igual de malas.

\- Sugiero que te deshagas de estos dos idiotas - dijo Emmett- y te llevaré a casa en Hampshire.

Esme miró a su hermano, sus labios tocaron con una sonrisa de esperanza. - ¿Qué clase de vida tendré en Hampshire, después de todo esto, Emmett?

El silencio de su única respuesta fue desalentador. Esme volvió su atención a la Srta. Hale, que parecía angustiada.

En esa mirada compartida, Esme vio que su acompañante comprendía su situación con más precisión que los hombres. Las mujeres eran juzgadas y condenadas mucho más duramente que los hombres en estas cuestiones. El sueño de Esme de alcanzar una vida simple, tranquila, desaparecería, si no seguía adelante con la boda, ella nunca se casaría, no tendría hijos, nunca tendría un lugar en la sociedad. Lo único que le quedaba era hacer lo mejor en esta situación.

Se enfrentó a Harry con determinación inquebrantable. - Tiene que irse - dijo.

Con su rostro desencajado. - Esme, no puedo. Usted no está decidida.

\- Por favor - insistió. Su mirada cambió a su hermano -. Emmett, escolta a la Srta. Hale. La boda se iniciará en breve. Y necesito hablar con Carlisle a solas.

Harry miraba con incredulidad. - Esme, no puede casarse con él. Escúcheme.

\- Se acabó, Clearwater - dijo Emmett en voz baja -. Está terminado este juego sangriento. Permite a mi hermana hacer lo que ella quiere.

\- Cristo. - Harry se abalanzó hacia la puerta como un borracho.

Esme tenía ganas de consolarlo, seguirlo, para darle la seguridad de su amor. En vez de eso, se quedó en la sacristía con Carlisle Facinelli.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, los tres se fueron, y Esme y Carlisle se enfrentaron.

Estaba claro que era indiferente a que ella ya sabía lo que él había hecho.

Carlisle no quería ni perdón ni redención... él no se arrepentía de nada. _Toda una vida_ … Esme pensó. _Junto a un hombre en quien nunca podré_ _confiar_.

Se tendría que casar con un villano, o nunca se casaría. Ser la esposa de Carlisle Facinelli, o vivir como un objeto de la desgracia, tener madres que regañaran a sus hijos por hablar con ella, como si su inocencia pudiera ser contaminada por su presencia. O recibir proposiciones de hombres que creían que ella era inmoral o que estaba desesperada. Ese era su futuro si no se convertiría en su esposa.

\- ¿Y bien? - Carlisle preguntó en voz baja -. ¿Quieres atravesar esto o no? Esme se sintió tonta estando allí de pie, en sus galas nupciales, adornada con flores y un velo, todo ello que simbolizaba la esperanza y la inocencia, cuando no había ningún futuro así para ella. Ansiaba arrancar su anillo de compromiso y tirárselo a él. Ella quería que se arrugue en el suelo como un sombrero que alguien había pisado. Un pensamiento breve le vino a su cabeza, quería enviar por Bella, quien se haría cargo de la situación y gestionaría todo.

Salvo que ella ya no era una niña cuya vida podría ser administrada por otra persona.

Ella miró el rostro implacable de Carlisle y sus ojos con fuerza. Su mirada burlona, muy confiado de que había ganado. Sin duda, él supuso que sería capaz de manejar los hilos de su vida por el resto de sus días.

Estaba segura de que ella lo había subestimado, pero él la había subestimado a ella también.

Toda la tristeza de Esme, la miseria y la rabia impotente se arremolinaba junto a ellos. Ella se sorprendió por la tranquilidad de su propia voz mientras hablaba con él. - Nunca olvidare que te llevaste al hombre que amaba y te pusiste en su lugar. No estoy segura de si alguna vez pueda perdonarte por ello. Lo único que estoy absolutamente segura es que nunca te amaré. ¿Todavía quieres casarte conmigo?

\- Sí - dijo Carlisle sin vacilar -. Nunca he querido ser amado. Y Dios sabe que no hay nadie que lo haya hecho todavía.

.

.

.

.

.

Hooolaaa, como están? Feliz Navidad… Espero Que disfruten mucho este capitulo :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Esme le había prohibido a Emmett decirle al resto de la familia sobre lo que había sucedido con Harry Clearwater antes de la boda. - Puede decirles todo lo que desees después del desayuno - le había dicho -. Pero por mí, por favor, guarda silencio hasta entonces. No voy a ser capaz de soportar todos los rituales, el desayuno, el pastel de bodas, el brindis... si tengo que mirarlos a los ojos y saber que ellos lo saben.

Emmett se había visto enojado. - Esperas que te lleve al frente de esta iglesia y que te entregue a Facinelli, por razones que no entiendo.

\- Tú no tienes que entender. Sólo ayúdame con esto.

\- Yo no quiero ayudarte si el resultado es que te conviertas en la señora de Carlisle Facinelli.

Pero porque ella se lo había solicitado, Emmett había desempeñado su papel en la elaborada ceremonia con una expresión de dignidad. Con un movimiento de su cabeza, le había ofrecido su brazo, y habían seguido a Alice hasta el frente de la iglesia, donde Carlisle Facinelli estaba esperando.

El servicio fue felizmente corto y sin emociones. Sólo hubo un momento en el que Esme sintió una punzada de inquietud, y fue cuando el ministro dijo: "...si algún hombre puede mostrar una causa justa por la cual no puedan legalmente unirse en matrimonio, que hable ahora, o bien, de ahora en más, calle para siempre". Parecía que todo el mundo se calló durante los dos o tres segundos que siguieron a ese pronunciamiento. El pulso de Esme se aceleró. Se dio cuenta de que esperaba, anhelaba, escuchar la vehemente protesta de Harry sonando a través de la iglesia.

Pero sólo hubo silencio. Harry se había ido.

La ceremonia continuó.

La mano de Carlisle se sentía caliente mientras se cerraba en torno a la fría mano de Esme. Ellos repitieron sus votos, y el ministro le entregó el anillo a Carlisle, quien lo introdujo con firmeza en el dedo de Esme.

La voz de Carlisle era tranquila y estable. - Con este anillo, te desposo, con mi cuerpo, te adoro, y con todos mis bienes terrenales, te doto.

Esme no encontró su mirada, sino que se quedó mirando el anillo brillante en su dedo. Para su alivio, no siguió un beso. La costumbre de besar a la novia era de mal gusto, una práctica plebeya que nunca se llevó a cabo en St. George.

Por último, obligándose a sí misma a mirar hacia arriba a Carlisle, Esme se estremeció ante la satisfacción en sus ojos. Tomó su brazo, y regresaron por los pasillos juntos, hacia un futuro y un destino que parecían cualquier cosa menos benevolentes.

Carlisle sabía que Esme pensaba en él como un monstruo. Reconocía que sus métodos habían sido injustos, egoístas, pero no había otra manera de tener a Esme como su esposa. Y él no podía ni por un segundo arrepentirse de haberla alejado de Clearwater. Tal vez era amoral, pero era la única forma en la que sabía conseguir lo que quería en el mundo.

Esme era suya ahora, y él se aseguraría de que ella no se arrepintiera de haberse casado con él. Él sería tan amable como ella se lo permitiera. Y, en su experiencia, las mujeres perdonarían cualquier cosa si uno les ofrecía los incentivos adecuados.

Carlisle estuvo relajado y de buen ánimo el resto del día. Una procesión de elaboradas carrozas con adornos de oro y abundantes ventanas imperio transportaban la fiesta de boda hacia el Hotel Facinelli, donde un gran desayuno formal se celebraba en la sala de banquetes del hotel. Las ventanas estaban llenas de espectadores, deseosos de echar un vistazo a la escena brillante. Pilares griegos y arcos habían sido colocados por toda la habitación, envuelta en tul y masas de flores.

Un regimiento de sirvientes sacó bandejas de plata y copas de champagne, y los invitados se establecieron en sus sillas para disfrutar de la comida. Se les dio porciones individuales de ganso con crema y hierbas, y cubiertas con una costra dorada al vapor... cuencos de melones y uvas, huevos de codorniz dispersos profusamente en ensalada verde crujiente, canastas de panecillos calientes, tostadas, bollos, adosados de tocino ahumado... placas de bistec rebanadas en finas tiras de color rosa llenas de virutas fragantes de trufa. Tres pasteles de boda fueron preparados, revestidos de gruesa cubierta y rellenos de frutas.

Como era la costumbre, Esme se sirvió en primer lugar, y Carlisle sólo podía adivinar el esfuerzo que le tomó a comer y sonreír. Si alguien se daba cuenta a lo que estaba sometida la novia, habría supuesto que el evento era abrumador para ella, o tal vez que, como todas las novias, estaba nerviosa al anticipar la noche de bodas.

La familia de Esme la miraba con protectiva preocupación, en particular Bella, quien parecía sentir que algo andaba mal. Carlisle estaba fascinado por los Swan, las conexiones misteriosas entre ellos, como si compartieran un secreto colectivo. Casi se podía ver la comprensión sin palabras que pasaba entre ellos.

Aunque Carlisle sabía mucho acerca de la gente, no sabía nada acerca de ser parte de una familia.

Después de que la madre de Carlisle se hubiera fugado con uno de sus amantes, su padre había tratado de eliminar todo vestigio de su existencia. Y había hecho todo lo posible por olvidar que incluso tenía un hijo, dejando a Carlisle con el personal del hotel y una serie de tutores.

Carlisle tenía pocos recuerdos de su madre, sólo recordaba que había sido hermosa y que tenía el pelo rubio-dorado. Ella parecía siempre estar saliendo, lejos de él, siempre escapando. Recordó llorar una vez, agarrándose a su falda de terciopelo, y ella había tratado de lograr que él la soltara, riendo suavemente ante su persistencia.

A raíz del abandono de sus padres, Carlisle había tomado sus comidas en la cocina, con los empleados del hotel. Cuando estaba enfermo, una u otra de las sirvientas había cuidado de él. Vio a las familias ir y venir, y él había aprendido a verlos con la misma indiferencia con que el personal del hotel las veía.

En el fondo, Carlisle albergaba sospechas de que la razón por la que su madre lo había dejado, la razón por la que su padre no quería tener nada que ver con él, era porque él no era digno de ser amado. Y, por lo tanto, no tenía ningún deseo de ser parte de una familia. Incluso si, o cuando, Esme le diera hijos, Carlisle nunca permitiría que nadie se le acercara lo suficientemente como para formar un lazo afectivo. Él nunca se dejaría encadenar de esa manera. Y, sin embargo, a veces tenía una fugaz envidia hacia los que eran capaces de ello, como los Swan.

El desayuno avanzaba, con interminables rondas de brindis. Cuando Carlisle vio los hombros de Esme caer traicionándola, dedujo que ya había tenido suficiente. Se levantó y dio un discurso breve y amable, ofreciendo su agradecimiento por el honor de la presencia de los invitados en un día tan importante. Era la señal para la novia a retirarse junto con sus damas de honor. Pronto sería seguida por la sociedad en general, que se dispersaría para asistir a una variedad de diversiones por el resto del día.

Esme se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta. Como si pudiera sentir la mirada de Carlisle sobre ella, se volvió para mirar por encima de su hombro. Una advertencia brilló en sus ojos, y lo excitó al instante. Esme no sería una novia complaciente, ni él había esperado que lo fuera. Ella intentaría una compensación exacta por lo que él había hecho, y él la consentiría... hasta cierto punto. Se preguntaba cómo reaccionaría cuando fuera con ella esa tarde.

Carlisle tuvo que separar su mirada lejos de su esposa, porque fue abordado por Jacob Black, cuñado de Esme, un hombre que lograba mantenerse relativamente discreto a pesar de su tamaño y aspecto sorprendente. Era un gitano Romaní, alto y de pelo negro, cuyo austero exterior esconde una naturaleza de oscura intensidad.

\- Jacob - dijo Carlisle en forma agradable -. ¿Le ha gustado el desayuno? El Romaní no estaba de humor para charlar. Miró a Carlisle con una mirada prometedora de muerte. - Algo está mal - dijo -. Si has hecho algo para dañar a Esme, te encontraré y arrancaré tu cabeza de...

\- ¡Jacob! - Fue una exclamación de alegría que vino de Emmett cuando se apareció de repente junto a ellos. Carlisle no se perdió la forma en que Emmett golpeó con su codo contra las costillas del gitano en señal de alerta. – Todo encanto y ligereza, como de costumbre. Se supone que debes felicitar al novio, _phral_ (hermano, en Romaní). No amenazar con desmembrarlo.

\- No es una amenaza - murmuró -. Es una promesa.

Carlisle encontró la mirada de Jacob directamente. - Le agradezco su preocupación por ella. Le aseguro que voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi poder para hacerla feliz. Esme tendrá todo lo que quiera.

\- Creo que un divorcio podría encabezar la lista - Emmett reflexionó en voz alta.

Carlisle le dirigió una mirada fría. - Me gustaría señalar que su hermana se casó conmigo voluntariamente. Harry Clearwater debería haber tenido los cojones para venir a la iglesia y alejarla de mí a la fuerza si era necesario.

Pero no lo hizo. Y si él no estaba dispuesto a luchar por ella, no la merece. - Vio en el parpadeo rápido de Jacob, que había conseguido un punto a su favor -. Además, después de pasar por todos estos esfuerzos para casarme con Esme, la última cosa que quiero hacer es maltratarla.

\- ¿Qué esfuerzos? - el Romaní preguntó con desconfianza, y Carlisle se dio cuenta que aún no había sido informado acerca de la historia completa.

\- No importa - le dijo Emmett a Jacob -. Si te lo dijera ahora, sólo harías una escena embarazosa en la boda de Esme. Y que se supone que ese es mi trabajo.

Se intercambiaron una mirada, y Jacob murmuró algo en romaní. Emmett sonrió levemente. - No tengo idea de lo que acabas de decir. Pero sospecho que es algo sobre maltratar al nuevo marido de Esme y enterrarlo en el bosque. - Hizo una pausa -. Más tarde, viejo amigo - dijo.

Una mirada de triste comprensión pasó entre ellos.

Emmett le dio una breve inclinación y se fue sin decir una palabra más a Carlisle.

\- Y ese fue uno de sus mejores estados de ánimo - comentó Emmett, mirando a su cuñado con triste afecto. Él volvió su atención a Carlisle. De repente, sus ojos se llenaron del cansancio que un hombre debería tardar varias vidas en adquirir -. Me temo que ninguna cantidad de discusión va a disipar la preocupación de Jacob. Ha vivido con la familia desde que era un niño, y el bienestar de mis hermanas es todo para él.

\- Yo me ocuparé de ella - dijo Carlisle.

\- Estoy seguro de que lo intentará. Y, lo crea o no, espero que tenga éxito.

\- Gracias.

Emmett se centró en él con una mirada astuta que habría preocupado a un hombre con una conciencia. - Por cierto, yo no me iré con la familia cuando partan hacia Hampshire en la mañana.

\- ¿Tiene negocios en Londres? - Carlisle preguntó cortésmente.

\- Sí, unas pocas obligaciones de última legislatura. Y un poco de búsqueda de arquitectura, es un hobby mío. Pero sobre todo me quedo por el bienestar de Esme. Usted ve, yo creo que ella querrá dejarlo muy pronto, y tengo la intención de acompañarla a casa.

Carlisle sonrió con desprecio, divertido por el descaro de su nuevo cuñado.

¿Emmett tenía alguna idea de cuántas maneras diferentes Carlisle podría arruinarlo, y la facilidad con que lo podía hacer?

\- Ve con cuidado - Carlisle dijo en voz baja.

Era un signo de ingenuidad, o bien de valor, del que Emmett no se inmutaba.

En realidad sonrió, aunque no había nada de humor en la frase. - Hay algo que no pareces entender, Facinelli. Has conseguido adquirir a Esme, pero no tienes lo necesario para mantenerla. Por lo tanto, no voy a estar muy lejos. Voy estar ahí cuando ella me necesite. Y si le haces daño, tu vida no valdrá un centavo sangriento. Ningún hombre es intocable, ni siquiera tú.

Después de que una criada había ayudado a Esme a cambiarse su vestido de novia por una simple bata, le trajo una copa de champagne helado y, con mucho tacto, se retiró. Agradecida por el silencio en los apartamentos privados, Esme se sentó en su tocador y desprendió su cabello lentamente. Le dolía la boca de tanto sonreír, y los pequeños músculos de su frente se sentían tensos. Ella bebió el champagne e hizo un proyecto de cepillarse el pelo con movimientos largos, dejándolo caer en olas de caoba.

Las cerdas se sentían bien contra su cuero cabelludo.

Carlisle aún no había entrado al apartamento. Esme consideraba lo que le diría una vez que apareciera, pero nada vino a su mente. Con lentitud de ensueño, vagó por las habitaciones.

A diferencia de la formalidad de hielo de la zona de recepción, el resto de las habitaciones había sido decorado de telas y colores cálidos, con abundantes lugares para sentarse, leer, relajarse. Todo era inmaculado, los cristales pulidos a una claridad asombrosa, las alfombras turcas limpias y perfumadas con hojas de té. Había chimeneas de mármol o de madera tallada y hogares de baldosas, y muchas lámparas y apliques para mantener las habitaciones bien iluminadas en la noche.

Un dormitorio extra se había añadido para Esme. Carlisle le había dicho que podía tener tantas habitaciones para su propio uso como ella deseara... los apartamentos habían sido diseñados de manera tal que los espacios de conexión se pudieran abrir con facilidad. La colcha de la cama era de un suave tono azul, las sábanas de lino estaban bordadas con pequeñas flores azules. Pálido satén azul y cortinas de terciopelo envolvían las ventanas. Era una hermosa sala femenina, y Esme habría tomado gran placer en ella, si las circunstancias fueran diferentes.

Intentaba decidir si estaba más enojada con Carlisle, con Harry, o con ella misma. Tal vez con los tres por igual. Y ella estaba cada vez más nerviosa, sabiendo que no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que Carlisle llegara. Su mirada se posó en la cama. Se aseguró a sí misma de que Carlisle no la obligaría a someterse a él. Su maldad no se prestaría a la cruda violencia.

Su estómago se redujo cuando oyó a alguien entrar en los apartamentos.

Tomó una respiración profunda, y luego otra, y esperó hasta que la silueta de grandes hombros de Carlisle apareciera en la puerta.

Él hizo una pausa, mirándola con un rostro impasible. La corbata había sido eliminada, la camisa abierta, revelando la fuerte línea de su garganta.

Esme se obligó a sí misma a no moverse mientras Carlisle se le acercaba. Él llegó a tocar su pelo brillante, dejando que se deslizara entre sus dedos como fuego líquido. - Nunca lo había visto suelto antes - dijo. Estaba tan cerca que podía oler una pizca de jabón de afeitar, y el aroma del champagne en su aliento. Sus dedos rozaron su mejilla, detectando el temblor dentro de su quietud.

\- ¿Tienes miedo? - le preguntó en voz baja.

Esme se obligó a encontrar su mirada. - No.

\- Tal vez deberías tenerlo. Soy mucho más amable con las personas que me temen.

\- Lo dudo mucho - ella dijo -. Creo que es todo lo contrario.

Una sonrisa curvó sus labios.

Esme estaba desorientada por la compleja mezcla de emociones que Carlisle despertaba en ella, el antagonismo y la atracción, la curiosidad y el resentimiento. Alejándose de él, se fue a su tocador y examinó una caja de porcelana con tapa dorada.

\- ¿Por qué te decidiste a hacerlo? - Le oyó preguntarle en voz baja.

\- Pensé que era lo mejor para Harry. - Sintió una punzada de satisfacción al ver cómo eso le molestó.

Carlisle casi se sentó en la cama, con una postura informal. Su mirada no se apartó de ella. - Si hubiera habido otra opción, habría hecho todo esto por la vía ordinaria. Me gustaría haberte cortejado abiertamente, ganarte justamente. Pero tú ya te habías decidido por Clearwater. Esta era la única alternativa.

\- No, no lo era. Podrías haberme dejado estar con Harry.

\- Dudo mucho que alguna vez se hubiera ofrecido para ti. Él te engañó, y a él mismo, asumiendo que podría persuadir a su padre a aceptar la unión. Deberías haber visto la cara del viejo cuando le mostré la carta, estaba mortalmente ofendido por la idea de su hijo teniendo como esposa a alguien tan por debajo de él.

Eso dolió, como tal vez Carlisle había previsto, y Esme se congeló en el lugar.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no dejaste que todo siguiera su curso? ¿Por qué no esperar hasta que Harry me hubiera abandonado, y después te presentabas para recoger los pedazos?

\- Porque había una posibilidad de que Clearwater se hubiera atrevido a huir contigo. Yo no podía correr ese riesgo. Y sabía que tarde o temprano te darías cuenta de que lo que tenías con Clearwater no era más que un encaprichamiento romántico.

Esme le dirigió la mirada de desprecio más puro. - ¿Qué sabes tú del amor?

\- He visto cómo las personas se comportan cuando están enamoradas. Y lo que vi en la Iglesia esta mañana no era nada cercano a ello. Si se hubieran realmente amado, no habría habido fuerza en el mundo que pudiera evitar que salieran de la iglesia juntos.

\- ¡Tú no lo habrías permitido! - Replicó ella, indignada.

\- Es verdad. Pero habría respetado el esfuerzo.

\- A ninguno de nosotros le importa un bledo tu respeto.

El hecho de que hablara de Harry y de ella juntos... "nosotros"... causó que la cara de Carlisle se endureciera.

\- Cualesquiera que sean sus sentimientos por Clearwater, tú eres mi esposa ahora. Y él va a ir a casarse con alguna heredera de sangre azul, como debería haberlo hecho en primer lugar. Ahora todo lo que queda por decidir es cómo vamos a seguir tú y yo.

\- Yo preferiría un matrimonio sólo de nombre.

\- Y no te culpo - dijo Carlisle con calma -. Sin embargo, el matrimonio no es legal hasta que no te haga mía en la cama. Y, por desgracia, yo nunca dejo asuntos legales pendientes.

Él iba a insistir en sus derechos, entonces. Nada podría disuadirlo de conseguir lo que quería. Los ojos y la nariz de Esme le picaban. Pero ella preferiría morir antes que llorar en frente de él. Ella le lanzó una mirada de asco, mientras su corazón latía hasta que sintió sus reverberaciones en las sienes y las muñecas y los tobillos.

\- Me siento abrumada por tal declaración poética. De todos modos, vamos a terminar el contrato. - Ella comenzó con los botones dorados en el frente de su bata, sus dedos rígidos y temblorosos. Su aliento temblaba en su garganta -. Todo lo que pido es que lo hagas rápido.

Carlisle se apartó de la cama con gracia y caminó hacia ella. Una de sus manos calientes tomó las dos de ella, y sus dedos se quedaron inmóviles. - Esme. - Esperó hasta que ella se atreviera a mirarlo. Un brillo de diversión había en sus ojos -. Me haces sentir como un vil violador - dijo -. Es justo que sepas que yo nunca obligué a una mujer. Un simple rechazo es probablemente suficiente para disuadirme.

Estaba mintiendo, su instinto se lo decía. Pero... tal vez era verdad.

¡Maldito sea por jugar con ella como un gato con un ratón! - ¿Es eso cierto? - Preguntó ella con ofendida dignidad.

Carlisle le dirigió una mirada inocente. - Recházame y lo averiguaremos.

El hecho de que un ser humano tan despreciable pudiera ser tan guapo era prueba de que el universo era muy injusto, o al menos estaba muy mal organizado. - Yo no voy a rechazarte - ella dijo, empujando su mano -. Y tampoco voy a entretenerte con un teatro virginal. - Ella continuó desatando los botones de su bata -. Y me gustaría terminar con esto, así no tendré nada que temer.

Lentamente, Carlisle se quitó el abrigo y se fue a dejarlo en una silla. Esme dejó caer se bata al suelo y se quitó las zapatillas. El aire fresco se esparcía por debajo del borde de su fino camisón, y sintió como si tuviera hielos alrededor de sus tobillos. Apenas podía pensar con la cabeza llena de temores y preocupaciones. El futuro que una vez había esperado, se había ido, y otro se estaba creado, uno con infinitas complicaciones.

Carlisle la conocería de una manera en que nadie nunca la había conocido, o lo haría jamás. Pero no sería nada como los matrimonios de sus hermanas... sería una relación basada en algo muy diferente al amor y la confianza.

La información que su hermana Nessie le había dado acerca de la intimidad conyugal había sido adornada con flores y rayos de la luna, con la más elemental descripción del acto físico. El consejo de Nessie había sido en confiar en su marido, y relajarse, y comprender que la cercanía sexual es una parte maravillosa del amor. Nada de eso tenía relevancia en la situación en la que Esme ahora se encontraba.

La habitación estaba en completo silencio. _Esto no significa nada para mí_ , pensó, tratando de hacerse a sí misma creerlo. Se sentía como si estuviera en un cuerpo extraño mientras deshizo el camisón y se lo pasó por encima de su cabeza, y lo dejó caer sobre la alfombra en un montículo inerte. La piel de gallina la asaltó en todas partes, la punta de sus pechos estaban contraídos por el frío.

Ella fue hacia la cama, volvió las cubiertas y se deslizó dentro; subiendo la ropa de cama hasta sus senos, se recostó sobre las almohadas. Sólo entonces miró a Carlisle.

Su marido se había detenido en el acto de desabrochar un zapato, el pie apoyado sobre una silla. Ya se había quitado la camisa y el chaleco, y los músculos de la espalda estaban largos y tensos. La miró por encima del hombro, sus gruesas pestañas entreabiertas. Su color era alto, como si su piel hubiera sido enrojecida por el sol, y los labios estaban separados, como si hubiera olvidado algo que había estado a punto de decir. Soltando una respiración que no fue del todo estable, se volvió a su zapato.

Su cuerpo estaba muy bien hecho, pero Esme no obtuvo placer del mismo. De hecho, se molestó. Ella habría preferido unos pocos signos de vulnerabilidad, un toque de suavidad en la cintura, un conjunto de estrechos hombros, cualquier cosa que lo pusiera en desventaja. Pero él era delgado y fuerte y perfectamente proporcionado.

Aún vestido con su pantalón, Carlisle se acercó a la cama. A pesar de sus esfuerzos por parecer indiferente, Esme no podía evitar que sus dedos acariciaran los bordados en las sábanas.

Su mano fue a su hombro desnudo, la punta de sus dedos a la deriva hasta la garganta y de regreso. Hizo una pausa cuando se encontró con una pequeña cicatriz casi invisible en el hombro, el lugar donde una bolita de escopeta la había quemado. - ¿Por el accidente? - preguntó con voz ronca.

Esme asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar. Ella se dio cuenta de que él se familiarizaría con cada pequeño y exclusivo detalle de su cuerpo... ella le había dado ese derecho. Encontró tres más cicatrices en su brazo, acariciando cada uno, como si pudiera calmar aquellas lesiones producidas hace ya mucho tiempo. Lentamente, su mano tomó un mechón de pelo que estaba a la deriva en un río de caoba fino sobre su pecho, siguiendo su camino por debajo de las sábanas y mantas.

Se quedó sin aliento al sentir el roce del pulgar sobre su pezón, dando vueltas en él, enviando olas de calor a la boca de su estómago. Su mano izquierda la dejó por un momento, y cuando tomó su pecho otra vez, el pulgar estaba húmedo de su propia boca. Otra caricia, otro círculo, la humedad aumentando la caricia. Sus rodillas se elevaron un poco, sus caderas cosquilleaban como si su cuerpo entero se hubiera convertido en un contenedor de sensaciones. Con la otra mano, se deslizó suavemente por debajo de su barbilla, inclinando su cara hacia la suya.

Se inclinó para besarla, pero Esme volvió la cara.

\- Soy el mismo hombre que te besó en la terraza - le oyó decir -. Te gustó bastante entonces.

Esme apenas podía hablar con su mano ahuecando su pecho. - Ya no. - Un beso significaba más para ella que un gesto meramente físico. Era un regalo de amor, de afecto, o por lo menos de gusto, y no sentía ninguna de esas cosas por él. Él podría tener el derecho a poseer su cuerpo, pero no su corazón.

Sus manos la abandonaron, y ella lo sintió empujándola suavemente hacia un lado.

Esme obedeció, su pulso acelerado, mientras se unía a ella en la cama. Se recostó a su lado, con los pies extendidos mucho más allá de lo que ella abarcaba del largo del colchón. Se obligó a aflojar el agarre de sus dedos sobre las mantas a medida que él las separaba de su cuerpo.

La mirada de Carlisle se deslizó sobre su cuerpo delgado, al descubierto, las curvas de sus senos, la unión de sus muslos. El calor surgía por todas partes, una calidez que se profundizó cuando él la atrajo hacia sí. Su pecho estaba caliente y duro, con una cubierta de pelo que le hacía cosquillas a sus pechos.

Esme se estremeció a medida que su mano se movía a lo largo de su columna vertebral, presionándola más cerca. La intimidad de estar tan unida contra un hombre semidesnudo, respirando el aroma de su piel, era casi más de lo que su aturdida mente podía comprender. Presionó una pierna contra sus piernas desnudas al separarlas, la tela de su pantalón se sentía suave y fresca. Y la sostuvo así, su mano acariciando lentamente su espalda hasta que el temblor de los dientes disminuyó.

Su boca trazó el lado tenso de su cuello. Pasó mucho tiempo besándola allí, investigando el hueco detrás de su oreja, el borde de la línea de su cabello, la parte delantera de su garganta. Su lengua encontró el agitado latido de su pulso, demorándose hasta que ella gritó y trató de alejarlo.

Sus brazos se cerraron, una mano llegando hasta la curva de sus nalgas desnudas, manteniéndola apretada contra él.

\- ¿No te gusta eso? - Preguntó contra de su garganta.

\- No - dijo Esme, tratando de poner sus brazos entre ellos.

Carlisle la apretó contra el colchón, con los ojos brillantes de atracción diabólica. -No vas a admitir que te gusta nada de esto, ¿verdad?

Esme sacudió la cabeza.

Una mano sostuvo el lado de su cara, el pulgar cepillando sus labios cerrados. - Esme, si no hay nada más acerca de mí que te guste, al menos dale a esto una oportunidad.

\- No puedo. No cuando recuerdo que debería estar haciendo esto con... él. - Por más enojada y resentida como lo estaba, Esme no podía decir el nombre de Michael.

Aún así, provocó más reacción en Carlisle de lo que ella había esperado.

Apretó su mandíbula, su mano cerrándose fuerte, aunque no en forma dolorosa, sus ojos se dilataron con furia. Ella lo miró, desafiante, casi retándolo a hacer algo terrible, para demostrar que él era tan despreciable como ella pensaban que lo era.

Pero la voz de Carlisle, cuando finalmente habló, fue escrupulosamente controlada. - Entonces voy a ver si puedo lograr sacarlo de tus pensamientos. - La ropa de cama se apartó con cruel insistencia, quitándole cualquier medio para ocultarse. Ella comenzó a sentarse, pero él la mantuvo abajo. Su mano estaba curvada por debajo de su pecho, ahuecándolo hacia arriba, y él se inclinó hasta que su aliento cayó contra su pico en ligeras y repetidas sacudidas.

Él trazó la aureola con su lengua, la cogió cariñosamente con sus dientes, jugando con la sensible carne. Delicia corría por sus venas con cada remolino y lamida y suave tirón. Esme mantuvo sus manos apretadas en puños mientras las mantenía a sus lados. Le pareció importante no tocarlo voluntariamente. Pero él era hábil y persistente, provocándole profundos impulsos, y su cuerpo estaba aparentemente inclinado a elegir el placer por sobre los principios.

Ella llegó hasta su cabeza, el pelo espeso y suave corriendo entre sus dedos. Jadeante, lo guió hasta su otro pecho. El cumplió con un murmullo ronco, sus labios abriéndose sobre el calor de su pecho. Sus manos se deslizaban sobre su cuerpo, trazando las curvas de su cintura y sus caderas. La punta de su dedo medio dando vueltas al borde de su ombligo, y tejiendo una ruta de caricias por todo su plano estómago, a lo largo del valle donde sus piernas estaban presionadas juntas... desde las rodillas hasta la parte superior de sus muslos... y volviendo a recorrerlo.

Acariciándola suavemente, Carlisle le susurró: - Ábrete para mí.

Esme estaba quieta, resistiendo, jadeando como si cada aliento fuera arrancado de su garganta. La presión de las lágrimas se levantó detrás de sus ojos cerrados. Experimentar algún tipo de placer con Carlisle parecía una traición. Y él lo sabía. Su voz era suave contra su oído cuando dijo - Lo que pasa en esta cama es sólo entre nosotros. No hay pecado en entregarte a tu marido, y nada ganas por negar que disfrutas lo que yo podría darte. Deja que suceda, Esme. No tienes que ser virtuosa conmigo.

\- No estoy tratando de serlo - dijo vacilante.

\- Entonces déjame tocarte.

En su silencio, Carlisle empujó las piernas sin resistencia hasta separarlas.

La palma de su mano corría a lo largo de la cara interna de su muslo hasta que su pulgar cepilló suavemente sus rizos privados. Los ritmos irregulares de sus respiraciones resonaban a través de sala en silencio. El pulgar situado en sus rizos, rozando un lugar tan sensible que ella se retiró con una protesta apagada.

Él la sostuvo más cerca contra sus duros músculos y la suavidad de su cabello. Bajando nuevamente, sus caricias separaron suavemente los pliegues de su carne. Un impulso irresistible le llegó de presionarse a sí misma contra su mano. Pero se obligó a permanecer pasiva, aunque el esfuerzo por mantenerse quieta era agotador.

Encontrando la entrada a su cuerpo, Carlisle acarició la suavidad hasta que hubiera provocado una mancha caliente de suero. Él la acariciaba, mientras uno de sus dedos se introdujo en su interior. Asustada, Esme se puso tensa y gimió.

Carlisle la besó en la garganta. - Shhh... No estoy haciéndote daño. Tranquila. - Acarició dentro de ella, su dedo suavemente doblándose como para instarla a que se moviera hacia él. Una y otra vez, tan pacientemente. El placer adquirió una nueva tensión, sus miembros cubriéndose de capas de sensación. Su dedo se retiró, y él comenzó a tocarla con sus dedos húmedos.

Sonidos subían a su garganta, pero ella los tragó de nuevo. Ella quería moverse, torcerse en el calor inquieto. Sus manos se morían de ganas de acariciar los tensos músculos de sus hombros. En cambio, se mantuvo con quietud martirizada.

Pero él sabía cómo hacer que su cuerpo respondiera, cómo persuadir el placer de su carne que no lo deseaba. Ella no podía evitar mover las caderas hacia arriba, profundizando sus talones en la docilidad suave del colchón. Él se deslizó a lo largo de su parte frontal, besándola más y más, su boca midiendo las distancias a través de su cuerpo. Cuando besó la suavidad de sus rizos privados, sin embargo, ella se puso tensa y trató de alejarse.

Su mente se tambaleaba. Nadie le había hablado de esto. No podía ser correcto.

Mientras se retorcía, sus manos se deslizaron por debajo de su trasero, agarrándola en su lugar, y su lengua la encontró en mojados y fluidos movimientos. Con cuidado, la guió a un ritmo pausado, instándola a elevar su cuerpo, una y otra vez, mientras la tomaba en contramedidas voluptuosas. Una boca malvada, una lengua despiadada. Su aliento caliente fluyendo hacia ella. El sentimiento creció y creció, hasta que llegó a una cumbre imprevista, y se expandió en todas direcciones. Un grito se le escapó, y otro, mientras densos espasmos rodaban a través de ella. No hubo escapatoria, no hubo forma de contenerse, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Y él se quedó con ella, prolongando el descenso con suaves lamidas, extorsionando unos últimos espasmos de placer mientras ella yacía temblando debajo de él.

Luego vino la peor parte, cuando Carlisle la tomó en sus brazos para consolarla... y ella lo dejó.

No podía dejar de sentir lo excitado que estaba, su cuerpo tenso y sólido, su corazón latiendo rápido por debajo de su oreja. Él pasó su mano por la curva suave de su columna vertebral. Con una punzada de reacia emoción, ella se preguntó si iba a tomarla ahora. Pero Carlisle la sorprendió diciendo: - No voy a forzar el resto en ti esta noche.

Su voz sonó extraña y espesa ante sus propios oídos. - Tú... no es necesario que pares. Como te dije...

\- Sí, quieres acabar con esto - dijo Carlisle con sarcasmo -. Así no tienes nada que temer. - Liberándola, él rodó hasta apartarse, y se quedó a su lado, ajustando la parte delantera de su pantalón con ocasional despreocupación. La cara de Esme flameó -. Pero he decidido dejar que temas un poco más. Sólo recuerda que si tienes alguna idea acerca de pedir una anulación, voy a tenerte de espaldas y a despojarte de tu virginidad antes de que puedas pestañear. - Empujó suavemente las mantas hasta cubrirla, y se detuvo -. Dime, Esme... ¿pensaste en él en lo absoluto hace un momento? ¿Estaba su rostro, su nombre, en tu mente mientras yo te tocaba?

Esme sacudió su cabeza, negándose a mirarlo.

\- Eso es un comienzo - dijo en voz baja. Apagó la lámpara y se fue.

Ella quedó sola en la oscuridad, avergonzada, saciada y confusa.

.

.

.

.

..

.

Hola, Hoy decidi subir tres cap, y este es el segundo, es mi regalo de navidad además pido disculpa por no subir tan seguido.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Dormir siempre fue difícil para Carlisle. Esta noche era imposible. Su mente, acostumbrada a trabajar sobre los problemas de forma simultánea, se dotó de un tema nuevo e infinitamente interesante para reflexionar.

Su esposa.

Había aprendido mucho acerca de Esme en un día. Ella había demostrado que era excepcionalmente fuerte bajo presión, no una de esas mujeres para ir consolándolas a todo momento en situaciones difíciles. Y aunque ella amaba a su familia, no había corrido a ellos en busca de refugio. Carlisle admiraba la forma en que Esme había lidiado con su día de casamiento.

Aún más, él admiraba la forma en que se había ocupado de él. Nada de tretas virginales, como ella lo había puesto.

El pensó en esos devastadores minutos antes de dejarla, cuando había sido dulce y había cedido, su bello cuerpo ardiendo en respuesta. Excitado e inquieto, Carlisle yacía en su dormitorio, al otro lado de los aposentos de ella. El sólo pensamiento de Esme durmiendo en el lugar en el cual él vivía era más que suficiente para mantenerlo despierto. Nunca antes ninguna mujer se había quedado en su apartamento. Él siempre había llevado a cabo sus romances fuera de su residencia, nunca pasando una noche completa con alguna mujer.

Se le hizo incómodo, la noción de la realidad, dormir en una cama con otra persona. Sólo porque parecía más íntimo que el acto sexual no era algo por lo cual Carlisle se preocupaba sacar a reflexionar.

Carlisle se sintió aliviado cuando se acercaba el amanecer, el techo bajo el cielo estaba esmaltado de un color plata con mate. Él se levantó, se lavó y se vistió. Él dejó entrar a una criada, que removió la chimenea y trajo unas copias de "The Morning Chronicles", el Globe y el Time recién hechas y salidas de la imprenta. Según su rutina habitual, el camarero de ese piso llegaría con el desayuno, y luego Valentín entregaría los informes de los gerentes y tomaría su lista matutina.

\- ¿La señora Facinelli querrá desayunar también, señor? - Preguntó la mucama.

Carlisle se preguntó cuánto tiempo Esme dormiría. -Toque a su puerta y pregunte.

\- Sí, señor.

Vio la forma en que la mirada de la criada se precipitó desde la dirección de su dormitorio a la de Esme. A pesar de que era común en las parejas de clase alta mantener dormitorios separados, la criada dio muestra de un toque de sorpresa, antes de que ella pusiera una expresión escolarizada en su semblante. Vagamente molesto, Carlisle la vio salir del comedor.

Escuchó el murmullo del ama de llaves, y la respuesta de Esme. El sonido sordo de la voz de su esposa provocó una tensión agradable de conciencia a través de sus nervios.

La criada regresó a la zona del comedor. - Iré a traer una bandeja para la señora Facinelli también. ¿Desea algo más señor?

Carlisle sacudió su cabeza, volviendo su atención a los papeles mientras la mucama se iba. Trató de leer un artículo por lo menos tres veces antes de que finalmente renunciara y mirara en la dirección del cuarto de Esme.

Finalmente ella apareció, vistiendo una bata de tafetán azul, ricamente bordado con flores. Tenía el cabello suelto, los mechones abatidos con reluciente fuego. Su expresión era neutral, sus ojos cautelosos.

Él quería arrancar el intrincado cosido de prendas de vestir lejos de ella, besar su expuesto cuerpo, hasta que ella se estuviera sonrojada y jadeante.

\- Buenos días - murmuró Esme, no exactamente viendo su mirada.

Esme se levantó y esperó hasta que llegó a la pequeña mesa. A él no se le escapó el hecho de que ella trató de evitar ser tocada por él mientras la sentaba. _Paciencia_ , se recordó.

\- ¿Usted durmió bien? - Él preguntó.

\- Sí, gracias. - Era evidente que en lugar de cortesía, la preocupación la motivó a preguntar - ¿Y usted?

\- Bastante bien.

Esme dio un vistazo a la variedad de papeles sobre la mesa. Recogiendo uno, lo sostuvo de forma en que su cara estuviera obstruida mientras leía.

Dado que parecía que ella no estaba dispuesta a conversar, Carlisle se ocupó con otro papel.

El silencio sólo era roto por el murmullo de las páginas de noticias al ser pasadas.

El desayuno fue traído, y dos criadas pusieron platos de porcelana y cubiertos y vasos de cristal.

Carlisle vio que Esme había pedido panecillos, eran planos, tapas porosas suavemente al vapor. Comenzó en su propio desayuno de huevos escalfados sobre tostadas, corte en la yema de color amarillo y extendiendo lo blando del interior alrededor del crujiente pan.

\- No hay necesidad para usted de despertarse temprano si no lo desea - dijo, rociando una pizca de sal sobre sus huevos -. Muchas damas de Londres duermen hasta el mediodía.

\- Me gusta levantarme cuando el día comienza.

\- Como una buena esposa de granjero - dijo Carlisle, lanzándole una sonrisa breve.

Sin embargo, Esme no mostró ninguna reacción a la nota de aviso, sólo se puso a ponerle una llovizna de miel sobre los panecillos.

Carlisle hizo una pausa con el tenedor en el aire, hipnotizado por la vista de sus finos dedos haciendo girar el palo de miel, meticulosamente llenando cada orificio con líquido de color ámbar de espesor. Al darse cuenta de que la estaba mirando, Carlisle tomó un bocado de su desayuno. Esme volvió a colocar la miel de palo en una vasija de plata. Descubriendo una gota perdida de dulzor en la punta de su dedo pulgar, ella lo levantó hasta sus labios y lo chupó para limpiarlo.

Carlisle se atragantó un poco, cogió el té, y tomó un trago. La bebida quemó su lengua, haciéndole estremecerse y maldecir.

Esme le dio una extraña mirada. - ¿Pasa algo?

Nada. Salvo que ver a su mujer tomando el desayuno fue el acto más erótico que había visto.

\- Nada en absoluto - dijo Carlisle -. El té está caliente.

Cuando se atrevió a mirar de nuevo a Esme, ella estaba consumiendo una fresca fresa, sujetándola por el tallo verde. Sus labios redondeados en un seductor fruncimiento cuando ella mordió pulcramente la carne madura de la fruta.

Cristo. Se movió incómodo en su silla, mientras que todo el deseo insatisfecho de la noche anterior despertó con una venganza. Esme se comió dos fresas más, mordisqueando poco a poco, mientras que Carlisle intentó hacer caso omiso de ella. Calor corporal debajo de su ropa, y usó una toalla para secar su frente.

Esme levantó un trozo de bollo empapado de miel a su boca, y le dirigió una mirada perpleja. - ¿Usted se está sintiendo bien?

\- Hace mucho calor aquí - dijo Carlisle irritado, mientras que pensamientos morbosos pasaban por su mente. Pensamientos involucrando a la miel, y piel femenina suave y húmeda color rosa...

Sonó un golpe a la puerta.

\- Entre - dijo Carlisle secamente, ávidos de cualquier tipo de distracción. Valentine entró en el apartamento con más cautela de lo habitual, mirándose un poco sorprendido al ver a Esme sentada en la mesa del desayuno. Carlisle supuso que la novedad de la situación tomaría tiempo en acostumbrarse por todos lados.

\- Buenos días - dijo Valentine, sin saber a quién dirigirse, si sólo a Carlisle o incluir a Esme.

Ella resolvió el dilema al darle una sonrisa ingenua. - Buenos días, Sr. Valentine. Espero que no haya monos fugitivos en el hotel hoy.

Valentine sonrió. - No que yo sepa, señora Facinelli. Pero el día aún es joven.

Carlisle experimentó una sensación nueva, un resentimiento venenoso que se arrastró por todo el cuerpo. ¿Eran... celos? Tenía que ser. Él trató de suprimir el sentimiento, pero se quedó en la boca del estómago. Él quería que Esme le sonriera a él de esa manera. Él quería su alegría, su encanto, su atención.

Agitando un terrón de azúcar en su té, Carlisle dijo fríamente - Háblame de la reunión del personal.

\- Nada que señalar, en realidad. - Valentín le entregó el fajo de papel. – El sommelier pidió que aprobara la lista de vinos. Y la señora Pennywhistle planteó el problema de cuchillería y cubiertos que están desapareciendo de las bandejas cuando los clientes solicitan alimentos en su habitación.

Los ojos de Carlisle se estrecharon. - ¿No es un problema en el comedor?

\- No, señor. Parece que pocos invitados están dispuestos a tomar los cubiertos directamente desde el comedor. Pero en la intimidad de sus habitaciones... bueno, la otra mañana, un servicio completo de desayuno desapareció. Como resultado, la señora Pennywhistle propone que compremos un conjunto de objetos de hojalata que se utilizará estrictamente para cenas privadas.

\- ¿Mis clientes utilizando cuchillos y tenedores de hojalata? – Carlisle sacudió la cabeza enfáticamente. - No, vamos a tener que encontrar alguna otra manera desalentar los pequeños hurtos. No somos una maldita posada.

\- Eso es lo que pensé que iba a decir. - Valentine vio a Carlisle hojear la parte superior de algunas páginas -. La señora Pennywhistle dijo que siempre que la señora Facinelli prefiera, ella estaría honrada para escoltarla alrededor de las oficinas del hotel y cocinas, y presentarla a los funcionarios.

\- No creo... - Carlisle comenzó.

\- Eso sería maravilloso - Esme interrumpió -. Por favor, dígale que estaré lista después de tomar el desayuno.

\- No hay necesidad - dijo Carlisle-. No es como si tuvieras que ayudar en el manejo del lugar.

Esme se volvió a él con una sonrisa amable. - Nunca soñaría con interferir. Pero como ésta es mi nueva casa, me gustaría llegar a familiarizarme más.

\- No es una casa - dijo Carlisle.

Sus miradas se encontraron.

\- Por supuesto que lo es - dijo Esme -. La gente vive aquí. ¿Usted no la considera su casa?

Valentine cambió de posición incómodamente. - Si usted me da mi lista matutina, Sr. Facinelli...

Carlisle apenas lo oía. Él siguió mirando a su mujer, preguntándose por qué la cuestión parecía importante para ella. Trató de explicar su razonamiento. - El simple hecho de que personas vivan aquí no lo hace un hogar.

\- ¿Usted no tiene sentimientos de afecto domestico para este lugar? – Esme preguntó.

\- Bueno - dijo Valentine torpemente - Me iré ya.

Ninguno de ellos notó la precipitada salida de el.

\- Es un lugar que resulta que poseo - dijo Carlisle -. Lo valoro por razones prácticas. Pero no le adjunto ningún sentimiento.

Sus ojos buscaron los suyos, curiosa y perspicaz, extrañamente compasivos. Nadie lo había mirado nunca de esa manera antes. Hizo sus nervios picar a la defensiva. -Te has pasado toda tu vida en hoteles, ¿no? - murmuró -. Nunca una casa con un jardín y un árbol.

Carlisle no podía entender por qué nada de eso debería importar. Alejó el tema en cuestión y trató de reafirmar su control.

\- Permítame ser claro, Esme... este es un negocio. Y mis empleados no están para ser tratados como relaciones, o incluso como amigos, o usted va a crear un problema de gestión. ¿Usted me entiende?

\- Sí - dijo ella, todavía mirándolo fijamente -. Estoy empezando a hacerlo.

Esta vez fue el turno de Carlisle para levantar el periódico, evitando su mirada. Inquietud se movía dentro de él. Él no quería ningún tipo de comprensión por parte de ella. Él simplemente quería disfrutar de ella, mirarla tentadoramente como lo hizo en su cuarto de tesoros. Esme tendría que cumplir con los límites que él había establecido. Y como pago él sería un marido poco severo, siempre y cuando ella comprendiera que él siempre tendría la ventaja.

\- Todo el mundo - la señora Pennywhistle, la jefa de las amas de llaves dijo enfáticamente - Desde mí hasta a las criadas de lavandería, están encantados de que el Sr. Facinelli por fin haya encontrado una novia. Y en nombre de todo el personal, esperamos que usted se sienta bienvenida aquí. Usted dispone de tres centenares de personas a su disposición para servir cada necesidad que tenga.

Esme fue tocada por la evidente sinceridad de la mujer. El ama de llaves era una mujer alta, con espalda ancha, de tez rojiza y un aire de vivacidad apenas reprimida.

\- Yo lo prometo - Esme dijo con una sonrisa: - No requeriré la asistencia de trescientas personas. Aunque voy a necesitar su ayuda en la búsqueda de una doncella. Nunca he necesitado una antes, pero ahora sin mis hermanas y mi compañía...

\- Ciertamente. Tenemos algunas chicas entre el personal que podrían ser fácilmente entrenadas para tal fin. Usted las podrá entrevistar, y si ninguna de ellas parece adecuada, lo anunciaremos.

\- Gracias.

\- Yo espero que de vez en cuando usted desee ver las cuentas de limpieza y libros de contabilidad, y de las listas de suministro y el inventario. Estoy a su disposición, por supuesto.

\- Es usted muy amable - dijo Esme-. Estoy contenta de la oportunidad de conocer a algunos de los empleados del hotel. Y para ver algunos de los lugares que nunca pude visitar como invitado. Las cocinas, sobre todo.

\- Nuestro chef, el señor Broussard, estará en éxtasis por mostrarle a usted su cocina y jactarse de sus logros. - Hizo una pausa y añadió en voz baja - Afortunadamente para nosotros, su vanidad iguala a su talento.

Ellas empezaron a descender la gran escalera. - ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado empleada aquí, señora Pennywhistle? - Esme preguntó.

\- Bueno casi diez años... desde el principio. - El ama de llaves le sonrió a un recuerdo lejano. - El Sr. Facinelli era muy joven, desgarbado como un flaco, con un acento americano fuerte y un hábito de hablar tan rápido, apenas se lo podía seguir. Yo trabajaba en la tienda de té de mi padre en el Strand, yo lo manejaba por él, y el Sr. Facinelli era un cliente frecuente. Un día él llegó y me ofreció la posición que ocupo actualmente, aunque el hotel no era más que una hilera de casas particulares. Nada en comparación con lo que es ahora. Por supuesto que le dije que sí.

\- ¿Por qué "por supuesto"? ¿Su padre no quería que usted permaneciera en su tienda?

\- Sí, pero él tenía a mis hermanas para ayudarlo. Y había algo sobre el Sr. Facinelli que nunca he visto en ningún otro hombre antes o después... una extraordinaria fuerza de carácter. Él es muy convincente.

\- Lo he notado - Esme dijo secamente.

\- La gente quiere seguirlo, o formar parte de lo que sea en lo que él esté envuelto. Es por eso que él fue capaz de lograr todo esto - dijo la señora Pennywhistle, un gesto hacia su entorno - a una edad tan temprana.

Se le ocurrió a Esme que podía aprender mucho acerca de su marido, de los que trabajaban para él.

Ella esperaba que por lo menos algunos de ellos estuvieran tan dispuestos a hablar como la señora Pennywhistle. - ¿Es un exigente maestro?

El ama de llaves se rió. - Oh, sí. Pero justo, y siempre razonable.

Fueron a la oficina principal, donde dos hombres, uno de edad avanzada, uno en su edad madura, estaban confiriendo sobre un enorme libro de contabilidad, que estaba abierto a través de una mesa de roble. - Señores - el ama de llaves dijo - Yo estoy dándole un tour a la Sra. Facinelli, permítame presentarle al Sr. Myles, nuestro gerente general, y el Sr. Lufton, el portero.

Ellos se inclinaron respetuosamente, en relación con Esme como si fuera un monarca de visita. El más joven de los dos, el señor Myles, sonrió y se sonrojó hasta la parte superior de su cabeza calva de color rosa. – Señora Facinelli, es un honor muy grande de verdad. Podemos ofrecer nuestras sinceras felicitaciones por su matrimonio.

\- Las más sinceras - intervino el Sr. Lufton - Usted es la respuesta a nuestras plegarias. Deseamos para usted y el Sr. Facinelli toda la felicidad.

Ligeramente desconcertada por su entusiasmo, Esme sonrió y saludó a cada uno de ellos a su vez. - Gracias a ustedes, señores.

Ellos procedieron a mostrarle la oficina, que albergaba una larga fila de libros de llegada, los registros de los gerentes, libros que contienen historias y costumbres de los países extranjeros, diccionarios para varios idiomas, mapas de todo tipo, y los planos de planta del hotel. Los planes, clavados en la pared, estaban marcados con lápiz para indicar que habitaciones estaban vacantes o en reparación.

Dos libros encuadernados en cuero habían sido separados del resto, uno rojo y uno negro.

\- ¿Qué son estos volúmenes? – Esme preguntó.

Los hombres se miraron, y el Sr. Lufton respondió con cautela. - Hay muy raras ocasiones en que un invitado ha demostrado ser tan... Bueno, difícil...

\- Imposible - el señor Myles intervino.

\- Que lamentablemente debemos entrar en el libro negro, lo que significa que ya no son precisamente bienvenidos.

\- Indeseables - agregó el Sr. Myles.

\- Y no los podemos admitir de nuevo.

\- Nunca - el señor Myles dijo enfáticamente.

Divertida, Esme asintió con la cabeza. - Ya veo. ¿Y el propósito del libro rojo?

El Sr. Lufton procedió a explicar. - Eso es para personas determinadas, que son un poco más exigente que de costumbre.

\- Huéspedes problema - aclaró el señor Myles.

\- Aquellos que tienen peticiones especiales - el Sr. Lufton continuó - o no le gusta que limpien sus habitaciones en ciertos momentos; aquellos que insisten en traer mascotas, cosas de ese tipo. No los disuadimos a no quedarse, pero sí hacemos una nota de sus peculiaridades.

\- Mmm... - Esme recogió el libro rojo y una mirada maliciosa en el ama de llaves -. Yo no me sorprendería si los Swan fueron mencionados varias veces en este libro.

El silencio acogió su comentario.

Al ver las miradas congeladas en sus rostros, Esme se echó a reír. – Lo sabía. ¿Dónde está mi familia mencionada? - Ella abrió el libro y miró hacia unas pocas páginas al azar.

Los dos hombres instantáneamente estaban afligidos, cerniéndose sobre una oportunidad para agarrar el libro - Señora Facinelli, por favor usted no debería...

\- Estoy seguro de que ustedes no están allí - dijo el Sr. Myles con ansiedad.

\- Estoy seguro de que estamos - Esme respondió con una sonrisa -. De hecho, nosotras probablemente tengamos nuestro propio capítulo.

\- Sí, quiero decir, no... Sra. Facinelli, se lo ruego...

\- Muy bien - dijo Esme, entregando el libro rojo. Los hombres suspiraron de alivio. -Sin embargo - ella dijo - Probablemente pida prestado este libro algún día. Estoy segura de que haría un material de lectura excelente.

\- Si usted ha terminado de tomarles el pelo a estos pobres caballeros, señora Facinelli - dijo el ama de llaves, sus ojos brillando - veo que muchos de nuestros empleados se han reunido fuera de la puerta para conocerla.

\- ¡Genial! – Esme fue a la zona de recepción, donde fue presentada a las mucamas, gerentes de piso, personal de mantenimiento, y los criados del hotel. Repitió el nombre de todos, tratando de memorizar muchos de ellos como fuera posible, e hizo preguntas sobre sus funciones. Ellos respondieron con entusiasmo a su interés, dando información voluntariamente acerca de los diversos lugares de Inglaterra de los cuales provenían y por cuánto tiempo ellos habían trabajado en el Facinelli.

Esme meditó que a pesar de las muchas ocasiones que se había quedado en el hotel como un invitado, nunca había pensado mucho en los empleados. Ellos siempre habían sido sin nombre y sin rostro, moviéndose en el fondo con bastante eficiencia. Ahora sentía un parentesco inmediato con ellos. Ella era parte de la hotel tal y como eran ellos... todos ellos existiendo en la esfera de Carlisle Facinelli.

Después de la primera semana de vivir con Carlisle, estaba claro para Esme que su esposo mantenía un horario que hubiera matado a un hombre normal. El único momento que ella estaba segura de verlo era en las mañanas al desayuno; él estaba ocupado el resto del día, a menudo perdiéndose de la cena, y pocas veces retirándose antes de medianoche.

A Carlisle le gustaba ocuparse de dos o más cosas a la vez, hacer listas y planes, organizando reuniones, conciliando argumentos, haciendo favores. Él estaba constantemente abordado por personas que querían aplicar su mente brillante en algún problema o de otra índole. La gente lo visitaba a todas horas, y parecía que un cuarto de hora no podía pasar sin que alguien, por lo general Valentine, tocando a la puerta del apartamento.

Cuando Carlisle no estaba ocupado con sus diversas intrigas, él se metía con el hotel y su personal. Sus exigencias de perfección y la más alta calidad de servicio eran implacables. A los empleados se les pagaba generosamente y eran bien tratados, pero a cambio se esperaba de ellos trabajo duro y, sobre todo, que fueran leales. Si uno de ellos estaba herido o enfermo, Carlisle enviaba por un médico y pagaba por sus tratamientos.

Si alguien sugería una manera de mejorar el hotel o sus servicios, la idea era enviada directamente a Carlisle, y si él la aprobaba, le daba un bono considerable. Como resultado, la mesa de Carlisle estaba siempre cargada con montones de informes, cartas y notas.

Al parecer a Carlisle no se le había ocurrido sugerir una luna de miel entre él y su esposa, y Esme sospechaba que él no tenía ningún deseo de abandonar el hotel. Ciertamente, ella no tenía el deseo de una luna de miel con un hombre que la había traicionado.

Desde su noche de bodas, Esme había estado nerviosa alrededor de Carlisle, sobre todo cuando estaban solos.

Él no ocultó su deseo por ella, su interés en ella, pero hasta ahora no había habido más avances. De hecho, él había salido de su camino para ser cortés y considerado. Parecía como si él estuviera tratando que ella se acostumbrara a él, a las nuevas circunstancias de su vida. Y ella apreciaba su paciencia, porque todo era tan nuevo. Irónicamente, sin embargo, su impuesto autocontrol dieron momentos ocasionales de contacto, el tacto de su mano en el brazo, el contacto de sus cuerpos cuando se paraban cerca en una multitud, una acusación de atracción vibrante.

Atracción sin confianza... no es algo cómodo para sentir siendo su propio marido.

Esme no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo continuaría este indulto conyugal.

Ella solamente estaba agradecida de que Carlisle estuviera obsesionado con su hotel. Aunque... ella no podía dejar de pensar que esta agenda desde la salida del sol-a-medianoche no era del todo buena para él. Si alguien que Esme le importara trabajara implacablemente, ella le hubiera pedido que bajara su paso, que tomara tiempo para descansar.

Simple compasión obtuvo lo mejor de ella una tarde cuando Carlisle entró en su apartamento inesperadamente, llevaba su abrigo en una mano. Él había pasado la mayor parte del día con el Oficial Jefe de la LFEE, el establecimiento de máquinas del departamento de Bomberos de Londres.

Juntos meticulosamente habían ido a través del hotel examinando sus procedimientos de seguridad y equipos.

Si, Dios no lo quiera, un incendio llegaba alguna vez a desatarse en el Facinelli, los empleados habían sido entrenados para ayudar a la mayor cantidad posible de huéspedes a dejar las instalaciones del hotel de manera conveniente.

Escaleras de escape eran rutinariamente contadas e inspeccionadas, y planos y rutas de salida fueron examinados. Marcas de incendio habían sido atacadas con morteros en el exterior del edificio que lo habían designado como uno de los LFEE habían sido pagados para proteger.

Cuando Carlisle entró en el apartamento, Esme vio que el día había sido especialmente exigente. Su rostro estaba grabado por el cansancio.

Se detuvo a la vista de Esme acurrucada en la esquina del sofá, leyendo un libro equilibrada sobre sus elaboradas rodillas.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo el almuerzo? - Preguntó Carlisle.

Esme había sido invitada a unirse a un grupo de hacer cosas buenas de matronas jóvenes, quienes manejaban una organización bazar benéfica anual. - Todo salió muy bien, gracias. Son un grupo agradable. A pesar de que parecen un poco demasiado apasionadas de formar comités. Siempre he pensado que a un comité le toma un mes para llevar a cabo algo que una sola persona lo puedo haber hecho en diez minutos.

Carlisle sonrió. - El objetivo de dichos grupos no está para ser eficiente. Es para tener algo en que ocupar su tiempo.

Esme tomó una mirada cercana a él, y sus ojos se abrieron. - ¿Qué pasó con tu ropa?

La camisa de lino blanco de Carlisle y chaleco de seda azul oscuro se habían manchado de hollín. Había más manchas de negro en sus manos, y uno en el borde de la mandíbula.

\- Yo estaba probando una de las escaleras de seguridad.

\- ¿Usted bajó por una escalera en el exterior del edificio? - Esme se asombró de que él hubiera tomado un riesgo innecesario -. ¿No podría usted haber pedido a alguien para hacerlo? ¿El Sr. Valentín, tal vez?

\- Estoy seguro de que él lo hubiera hecho. Pero yo no le proporcionaría equipo para mis empleados sin probarlos yo mismo. Todavía tengo preocupaciones acerca de las criadas, sus faldas harían el descenso más difícil. Sin embargo, yo no toleré en tratar eso. - Echó una mirada atribulada a sus manos -. Tengo que lavarme y cambiarme antes de volver a trabajar.

Esme volvió a concentrarse en su libro. Pero ella era muy consciente de los sonidos procedentes desde la otra habitación, la apertura de cajones, el chapoteo del agua y el jabón, el ruido sordo de zapatos descartados.

Pensaba en él se desnudo, en ese mismo momento, y un dardo de calor pasó por su estómago.

Carlisle volvió a entrar en la habitación, limpio e impecable como antes. Excepto...

\- Una mancha - Esme dijo, consciente de un aleteo de diversión -. Usted se brincó un lugar.

Carlisle miró por encima de su frente. - ¿Dónde?

\- Su mandíbula. No, no ese lado - Tomó una servilleta y le hizo señas para que se acercara.

Carlisle se inclinó hacia la parte trasera del sofá, su cara descendiendo hacia la suya. Él se quedó muy quieto mientras ella limpiaba el hollín de su mandíbula. La esencia de su piel empezó a dispersarse sobre ella, fresco y limpio, con un ligero tinte ahumado como madera de cedro.

Deseando prolongar el momento, Esme miró a sus ojos verdes sin fondo. Ellos tenían sombras por la falta de sueño ¡Dios mío! ¿el hombre nunca paraba por un momento?

\- ¿Por qué no te sientas conmigo? - Esme preguntó impulsivamente.

Carlisle parpadeó, evidentemente lanzado por la sorpresa de la invitación.

\- ¿Ahora?

\- Sí, ahora.

\- No puedo. Hay demasiado por...

\- ¿Usted ha comido hoy? Aparte de unos cuantos bocados de desayuno.

Carlisle sacudió la cabeza. - No he tenido tiempo.

Esme señaló el lugar en el banco a su lado con una demanda sin palabras.

Para su sorpresa, Carlisle realmente obedeció. Dio la vuelta al final del sofá y se sentó en la esquina, mirándola. Una de sus oscuras cejas arqueadas de forma interrogativa.

Para llegar a la bandeja a su lado, Esme levantó una vajilla cargada de bocadillos, tartas y galletas. - La cocina envió una parte demasiado grande para una persona. Puedes tener el resto.

\- En realidad no estoy...

\- Aquí - ella insistió, empujando la vajilla en sus manos.

Carlisle tomó un sándwich y empezó a consumirlo lentamente. Tomando su propia taza de té de la bandeja, Esme sirvió té fresco y añadió una cucharada de azúcar. Se la dio a Carlisle.

\- ¿Qué estás leyendo? - Preguntó, mirando el libro en su regazo.

\- Una novela de un autor naturalista. Hasta el momento, no puedo encontrar nada parecido a un complot, pero él da descripciones del paisaje bastantes líricas.

Ella hizo una pausa, mirándolo vaciar la taza de té. - ¿A usted le gustan las novelas?

Él sacudió su cabeza. - Usualmente leo por información, no por entretenimiento.

\- ¿Usted desaprueba la lectura por placer? -

\- No, es sólo que a menudo no logro encontrar el tiempo para ello.

\- Tal vez es por eso que usted no duerme bien. Usted necesita un interludio entre el trabajo y la hora de dormir.

Hubo una perfecta pausa seca antes de que Carlisle preguntara: -¿Qué sugiere usted?

Consciente de su significado, Esme sintió como se sonrojaba de pies a cabeza. Carlisle parecía disfrutar su derrota, no de una manera burlona, pero como si él lo encontrara encantador.

\- A todos en mi familia les encantan las novelas - Esme finalmente dijo, empujando la conversación en línea -. Nosotros nos reunimos en el salón casi todas las noches, y uno de nosotros lee en voz alta. Nessie es la mejor en ello, ella inventa una voz diferente para cada personaje.

\- Me gustaría escucharla leer - dijo Carlisle.

Esme sacudió la cabeza. - Yo no soy ni mitad entretenida de lo que es Nessie. Yo pongo a todos a dormir.

\- Sí - dijo Carlisle -. Usted tiene la voz de la hija de un erudito. -Antes de que pudiera tomar a la ofensiva, él agregó - Calmante. Nunca chirriante. Suave...

Él estaba extraordinariamente cansado, ella se dio cuenta. Tanto que incluso los esfuerzos para hilvanar palabras lo estaban derrotando.

\- Debería irme - murmuró, frotándose los ojos.

\- Termine sus sándwiches primero - dijo Esme con autoridad.

Él tomó un sándwich obedientemente. Mientras comía, Esme hojeó el libro hasta que encontró lo que quería... una descripción de caminar por el campo, bajo un cielo lleno de nubes, más allá de las flores de almendro y blanco situado junto a arroyos tranquilos.

Ella leyó en un tono moderado, a veces robándole una mirada a Carlisle mientras despachaba toda la vajilla de la sándwiches. Y luego se instaló en el rincón más profundo, más relajado de lo que lo había visto nunca.

Ella leyó unas cuantas páginas más, acerca de caminar sobre los setos y prados, a través de un bosque vestido con una colcha de hojas caídas, mientras que sol de invierno daba paso a una tranquila llovizna... Y cuando finalmente llegó al final del capítulo, miró a Carlisle una vez más.

Estaba dormido.

Su pecho subía y bajaba en un ritmo regular, sus largas pestañas pegaban contra su piel. Una de sus manos estaba con la palma abajo contra su pecho, mientras que la otra estaba medio abierta a su lado, sus fuertes dedos parcialmente abiertos.

\- Nunca falla - Esme murmuró con una sonrisa privado. Su talento en poner a la gente a dormir era demasiado incluso para la implacable rutina de Carlisle. Cuidadosamente puso el libro de lado.

Esta fue la primera vez que había sido capaz de ver a Carlisle en su tiempo libre. Era extraño verlo tan completamente desarmado. En el sueño, las líneas de su rostro relajado y casi inocente, en contradicción con su expresión habitual de mando. Su boca, siempre tan útil, parecía tan suave como el terciopelo.

Miró como un niño perdido en un sueño solitario. Esme sintió la urgencia de salvaguardar el sueño de Carlisle que tanto necesitaba, para cubrirlo con una manta, y acariciar el cabello de su frente.

Varios tranquilos minutos pasaron, el silencio sólo era perturbado por los sonidos lejanos de la actividad en el hotel y desde la calle. Esto era algo que Esme no había sabido que necesitaba... tiempo para contemplar al extraño que había tomado posesión absoluta de su vida.

Tratar de entender a Carlisle Facinelli era desmontar uno de los complejos mecanismos de los relojes que él había construido. Uno podría examinar todos los artes y la rueda de trinquete y de palanca, pero eso no significaba que uno nunca podría comprender lo que hizo todo el trabajo.

Al parecer, Carlisle había pasado la vida luchando con el mundo y tratar de someterla a su voluntad. Y Con ese fin se había hecho un gran progreso. Pero él estaba claramente insatisfecho, incapaz de disfrutar de lo que había logrado, lo que le hacía muy diferente de los otros hombres en la vida de Esme, especialmente Edward y Jacob.

Debido a su herencia romaní, sus cuñados no veían el mundo como algo para ser conquistado, sino más bien algo para recorrer libremente. Y luego estaba Emmett, que prefirió la vida como un observador objetivo en lugar de como un participante activo.

Carlisle era nada menos que un bandido, maquinando para conquistar a todos y a todo lo que tuviera a la vista. ¿Cómo un hombre así podría ser moderado? ¿Cómo alguna vez iba a encontrar la paz? Esme estaba tan perdida en el tranquilo silencio de la sala que comenzó cuando oyó un golpe en la puerta. Sus nervios se pusieron de punta desagradablemente. Ella no respondió, deseando el maldito ruido desapareciera. Pero ahí estaba de nuevo.

Golpe. Golpe. Golpe.

Carlisle despertó con un murmullo inarticulado, parpadeando con la confusión de alguien que había sido despertado demasiado pronto de su sueño. - ¿Sí? - Dijo con voz ronca, luchando para sentarse.

La puerta se abrió, y Valentine entró. El se vio con cara de disculpa cuando vio a Carlisle y Esme juntos en el sofá. Esme apenas podía dejar de fruncir el ceño, a pesar de que sólo estaba haciendo su trabajo. Valentín venía a entregarle a Carlisle una nota doblada, murmuró unas palabras crípticas, y salió del apartamento.

Carlisle escaneaba la nota con una mirada nublada. Metiéndola en el bolsillo del abrigo, sonrió con tristeza a Esme. - Me parece que me he dormido mientras usted estaba leyendo. - Él la miró, sus ojos más calientes de los que jamás había visto -. Un intermedio - murmuró sin razón aparente, y la esquina de su boca se levantó -. Me gustaría otro pronto.

Y se fue cuando ella aún estaba luchando para formar una respuesta.

.

.

.

Y aquí un capitulo mas jeje, bueno espero que disfruten, si puedo, con gusto mañana subiré otro.


End file.
